Tchnienie przeznaczenia
by Seirin
Summary: Granica wymiarów zostaje przekroczona.Uratowanie świata skierowało go jedynie na drogę do destrukcji. Równowaga została zachwiana.Ktoś musi ponieść konsekwencje.Czy można pokonać przeznaczenie,którego tchnienie czuje się na karku na każdym kroku? LZ GS FX
1. Akt I: Ponowne spotkanie

**Akt I **

_**Gdy koniec jest tylko początkiem**_

* * *

Rozdział 1

_Ponowne spotkanie_

Blask… delikatny… przedziera się przez pojedyncze źdźbła trawy … Wszędzie panuje mrok nocy, ale światło, chociaż jeszcze słabe, przedrze się kiedyś przez otaczającą je ciemność. Tak przynajmniej mówiła niegdyś matka. To, co zostało utracone, nie może stać się zapomniane. Nie wolno zapomnieć krzywd zadanych przez _nich_, ale trzeba wciąż iść naprzód. Najstarsza mówiła, że trzeba tylko poczekać. Spotka przecież kiedyś tych ludzi, o których nadejściu wiedziała już od dawna. Oni nadadzą sens jej szarej egzystencji. Dzięki nim jej _unmei_ stanie się blaskiem, który pokona mrok. Na pewno tak się właśnie stanie. Inaczej być nie może. Śmierć matki nie może pójść na marne…

* * *

Amelia Will Tesla Seyrun z przerażeniem spojrzała na kolejną dostawę listów, kontraktów, zażaleń i wszelkich innych możliwych świstków papierów, które pomimo całej swojej nieistotnej treści, wymagały od młodej księżniczki poświęcenia ogromnej ilości czasu, gdyż każdy dokument musiał być podpisany przez królewska personę.

- Zażalenie w sprawie niedotrzymania terminu dostawy nowej zastawy sztućców nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawiedliwością… – zamruczała cicho czarodziejka spod sterty dokumentów. Po chwili wstała i podeszła do okna, które otworzyła jednym ruchem dłoni. Do gabinetu wpłynął delikatny powiew ostatniego, prawie ciepłego, jesiennego wiatru. To zwiastowało tylko szybkie nadejście zimy… Zima… Ostatnio księżniczka była zmuszona do założenia ciepłego płaszcza w czasie ostatniej wyprawy w poszukiwaniu legendarnych pięciu świetlnych broni. Wtedy zawitali do tej zwariowanej świątyni, gdzie zostali połączeni w pary… Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i oparła się o przyjemnie chłodny parapet. – Panie Zelgadisie gdzie pan się podziewa? – wyszeptała do obłoków gromadzących się nad Seyrun. Tęskniła za wszystkimi swoimi przyjaciółmi, za panną Liną, za panem Gourry'm, za panną Filią, ale najbardziej jej myśli zaprzątał mistrz szamanizmu. Nieraz zastanawiała się, czy jest ktoś, kogo chimera kocha. Oczywiście były to rozmyślania bardzo ostrożne, w końcu własną miłość rozważa się najtrudniej. Najczęściej kończyło się to ogromnym rumieńcem, co było powodem nagłych pytań, czy księżniczka nie ma gorączki. Amelia kochała swojego ojca i królestwo, ale tęskniła do nowych wyzwań, szerzenia sprawiedliwości w zapomnianych miejscach, do przygód… Czyżby pod tym względem zaczęła się robić jak panna Lina? No może troszeczkę… - Panna Lina… ciekawe co u niej słychać… pewnie jest szczęśliwa jedząc obiad z panem Gourry'm w jakiejś przydrożnej knajpce… - Ponownie jej usta ułożyły się w wyraz miłego rozmarzenia. Jak ona za nimi tęskniła… Minął prawie rok od pokonania Dark Stara…

Nagle z zamyślenia wybiło ją pukanie do drzwi. Odpowiedziała nieco zaskoczona „proszę". Ukazał się jej oczom poważnie wyglądający mężczyzna z listem w ręku. Czarodziejka znała jego ubiór, który był uniformem obowiązującym wszelkich dostawców ważnych przesyłek. Osobnik ukłonił się i przekazał nieco zbitej z tropu księżniczce kopertę. Amelia otworzyła list i zaczęła czytać. Po skończeniu krótkiej lektury uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła z pokoju. Wreszcie po roku otrzymała list od Liny. Nie dopuściła jednak do siebie wniosku, który od razu cisnął się na usta. Jeżeli Lina Inverse prosiła o stawienie się jak najszybciej i to na dodatek w ruinach przeklętej przed wiekami świątyni, to mogło to oznaczać jedynie poważne kłopoty.

* * *

Morze jest ogromną siłą. Proste zdanie, prawda? Ale trudno bardziej rozbudowywać tę myśl. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek zobaczył ów żywioł, natychmiast po usłyszeniu takiej maksymy widzi oczyma wyobraźni wzburzone fale, z których każda delikatnie muska brzeg w ustalonym przed wiekami rytmie. Ten rytm pozostaje niezmieniony od chwili stworzenia. Stanowi on żywy znak istnienia czegoś mocniejszego, trwalszego nie tylko od człowieka, ale i od Mazoku czy też Ryozoku. Może właśnie z tego powodu wierzono, że na północy kontynentu, gdzie morze nie dało się ujarzmić człowiekowi, znajdywało się miejsce pierwszego tchnięcia ducha życia, czyli obszar pierwotnego pobytu LON. Niewielu wiedziało jednak, że tam wznosiła się niegdyś świątynia ku czci Najwyższej Pani. I nie był to żaden mit. Oczom strudzonej pary bohaterów ukazały się ruiny przeklętej metropolii Licikeds.

- Panie Gourry to chyba tutaj. To o tym miejscu mówiła panna Lina. – stwierdziła Sylphiel Nels Rada zwracając się, po uprzednim zatrzymaniu się, do swojego towarzysza: rosłego, przystojnego blondyna o nieco błędnym wyrazie twarzy, Gourry'ego Gabrieva.

- Eeee skoro tak mówisz Sylphiel to ci wierzę. Dla mnie to wygląda podobnie do jakiegoś miejsca gdzie kiedyś byliśmy z Liną… w sumie to wygląda jakby tu Lina już była… -Prawdopodobnie Gourry odnosił się do faktu, że widział ruiny. Możliwe, że w słowniku bohatera istniał znak równości pomiędzy rudą czarodziejką i ruinami, ale są to jedynie domysły narratorki, gdyż nikt tak naprawdę nie wie co się skrywa w umyśle naszego szermierza… Sylphiel musiała pomyśleć podobnie, gdyż uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale do mężczyzny.

- Nie panie Gourry, panny Liny jeszcze tutaj nie było. Dopiero mamy się tam spotkać o zachodzie słońca.

- No faktycznie, jakoś Liny ostatnio z nami nie było. W sumie całkiem mile to było, nikt mi nie podjadał mojego obiadu, nikt mnie nie turbował, żadnych Fire Balli. Naprawdę Sylphiel bardzo milo się z tobą podróżuje. – Swój mini wywód blondyn zakończył swoim typowym chłopięcym uśmiechem. Słysząc to, uzdrowicielka zarumieniła się, w jej oczach pojawiły się małe kręciołki, a w uszach cały czas jej pobrzękiwało: „bardzo miło mi się z tobą podróżuje", „bardzo miło mi się z tobą podróżuje", „bardzo miło mi się z tobą podróżuje", „bardzo miło mi się z tobą podróżuje". Jednym słowem u Sylphiel rozpoczął się mały odlot, co miało ostatnio miejsce dosyć często. Dwa tygodnie wcześniej Lina i Gourry spotkali adeptkę białej magii w Atlas City. W tym miejscu młodsza dziewczyna przekazała pozostałej dwójce odpowiednie instrukcje i sama ruszyła w drogę.

- Hm… Sylphiel? Sylphiel? – Gourry próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę swej towarzyszki.

- Tak panie Gourry? – odpowiedziała po krótkiej chwili.

- A gdzie tak w zasadzie poszła Lina? – Tutaj nastąpiła cisza. Sylphiel przypomniała sobie zachowanie przyjaciółki z ich poprzedniego spotkania. Czarodziejka była wtedy niezwykle poważna. Nie poświęciła wiele czasu na wytłumaczenie sytuacji, ale zasiała w uzdrowicielce ziarno niepokoju, które sukcesywnie kiełkowało i wydawało już obfite plony. Wyraz oczu Liny zdradzał ciągłą analizę, planowanie, rozważanie. Co mogło być powodem skłonienia osoby, która tak lubowała się w beztroskim życiu, do takiego skupienia? Na pytanie towarzysza odpowiedziała z ciężkim westchnieniem i zatroskaniem w oczach.

- Nie wiem, panie Gourry.

* * *

Mewa symbolizuje wolność. Jest w stanie polecieć gdzie tylko zapragnie. To niezwykle stworzenie żyje na granicy dwóch światów: lądu i wody. W pozornie małych skrzydłach tkwi ogromna siła przetrwania. Mały, nieugięty wędrowiec, który nigdy nie rozpatruje trasy swojej wędrówki ze względu na wiatr lub deszcz. Czasem ma się wrażenie, że wiatr jest na jej usługach, wiejąc we wskazaną przez stworzenie stronę. Innym razem wydaje się, że wraz z deszczem wzrasta jej determinacja. Jednak są takie chwile, kiedy niebezpieczna trasa lotu doprowadzi mewę do trudnej przeprawy przez wąski wąwóz pomiędzy dwiema skałami. Gdy rozpada się potężniejszy deszcz niż zazwyczaj, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę od góry. Wtedy mewa ma tylko jedno wyjście: musi wyrzec się swojej wolności i lecieć jedyną słuszną drogą, którą wskazują jej nie pragnienia, lecz wymogi otoczenia.

Lina Inverse siedziała na szczycie wysokiego klifu. Gdyby spojrzała w dół, ujrzałaby ogromne fale rozbijające się złowrogo o skały, jednak czarodziejka wcale tam nie patrzyła. Obserwowała z zazdrością mewy krążące wokół osi toru własnej wędrówki. Po chwili zadumy podniosła głowę, spoglądając na słońce. Zbliżał się zachód na tle krwistoczerwonego nieba.

* * *

Za zasłoną lekko uchylonego okna rozpościerał się przepiękny widok. Strumyk płynący w oddali doskonale komponował się ze strzelistymi wierchami zwieńczonymi białymi czapami śniegu. U stóp gór rósł gęsty las wyróżniający się niezwykle bujną zielenią. Drzewa tak szczelnie okalały wzniesienia, że można by pomyśleć, iż znajdująca się tam flora strzeże jakiejś tajemnicy, skrywanej przez wnętrze szczytów. W krajobrazie krył się pierwiastek nieziemskości. Żywe kolory, bezdyskusyjny urok elementów, powodowały niedostrzegalność paradoksu współistnienia zimy i lata na jednej płaszczyźnie bytu. Niewielu zauważyłoby tą nieścisłość i jeszcze mniej osób doszłoby do słusznego wniosku, że niesamowita panorama jest jedynie iluzją. Stworzenie czegoś tak czarownego wymagało ogromnej mocy oraz bycia prawdziwym mistrzem wszystkich trzech rodzajów magii. Zazwyczaj wzbudzało to w ludziach zachwyt i szacunek do człowieka, który potrafił wykreować zaklęte w materialnej formie cuda. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły był osobnik znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu. Znał bardzo dobrze twórcę wspomnianego złudzenia, jednak równocześnie żywił do potężnego kapłana głęboką urazę. W końcu fałszywy arcymag zamienił życie Zelgadisa w ciągłe, beznadziejne poszukiwanie. Mężczyzna o ostro zakończonych, lawendowych włosach zmrużył w skupieniu swe niebieskie oczy. Siedział przy stoliku w słabo oświetlonym pokoju. Nieduże okiennice dostarczały delikatnego oświetlenia, mającego swoje źródło w zaklęciu rzuconym wiele lat temu. Wnętrze wyglądało na dawno opuszczone, ogromne laboratorium. Pełno tam było regałów z przeróżnymi książkami, stołów z wygrawerowanymi pieczęciami oraz fiolek z niezidentyfikowanymi preparatami. Widać było, że dawno nie zjawił się tutaj żaden gość. Poza faktem, iż powierzchnia mebli tonęła pod grubą warstwą kurzu, świadczyła o tym jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nikt przeciętny nie byłby w stanie odnaleźć podziemnego labiryntu niebezpiecznych korytarzy chronionych przez rozmaite zaklęcia.

Zelgadis przewrócił kolejną kartkę grubego tomiska, którego strony były pełne odręcznych zapisków. Po jego prawej stronie piętrzyła się góra książek o różnorakich tytułach. „Klątwy i uroki", „Związek pomiędzy Mazoku a astralem", „Ryozoku, Mazoku, ludzie", „Zapiski Rehirnu", tak brzmiały tytuły tylko części dzieł. Niedaleko lewej dłoni chimery leżała otwarta koperta, a obok list podpisany inicjałami Liny Inverse. Mężczyzna przerwał na chwilę czytanie, spojrzał kątem oka na leżącą w pobliżu kartkę papieru, a po chwili ponownie przebiegł wzrokiem po stronicy przeglądanej przez niego książki.

- Lina, w coś ty się znowu wpakowała? - zapytał szeptem. Jego głos rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu krótkim echem. Znikąd nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

* * *

Zachód słońca tego dnia nie należał do zjawisk, które można oglądać codziennie. Krwistoczerwona poświata wokół oślepiającego globu nie tylko nie należała do częstych, ale nigdy też nie była kojarzona z dobrą wróżbą. Mówiono, że decyzje podjęte w ów dzień zostaną okupione niesamowitym cierpieniem, ale to były przecież tylko przesądy. Tacy ludzie jak Lina Inverse nigdy nie zwracali uwagi na takie pierdoły. Czarodziejka rozejrzała się po otaczających ją ruinach. Znajdywała się tu kiedyś świątynia zbudowana na cześć Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. Jednak ci, co ją wznieśli, musieli odpowiedzieć za swoją pychę. Cena, którą przyszło im zapłacić była okrutna. Do dzisiaj co bystrzejszy obserwator mógł znaleźć krople przelanej przed wiekami krwi. Legenda i mroczna atmosfera otaczająca to miejsce przyniosły mu ponurą sławę. Lecikeds - miasto śmierci, tak miejscowi nazywali przeklęte zgliszcza. Według wysłanych przez nią listów, spotkanie miało odbyć się właśnie w tym miejscu po zachodzie słońca. Ruda dziewczyna, opierając się o grube, ciemne mury, miała doskonały widok na szumiące w oddali morze. Westchnęła ciężko. Nie czuła się dobrze z tym, co zamierzała zrobić, ale nie było innego wyjścia, prawda?

- O czym tak intensywnie myślisz? - Nagle zza pleców dobiegł ją niski, melodyjny głos. Heh, chyba nigdy nie było tak, że to ona pierwsza wyczuła jego obecność. Ciche kroki Zelgadisa były niesłyszalne dla ludzkich uszu. Mimo wszystko musiała się przyznać przed samą sobą, że cieszyła się z tego spotkania.

- Zel, nie możesz się normalnie przywitać?! Zawsze musisz mnie zachodzić od tyłu?! - krzyknęła mu niemalże prosto do ucha, odwracając się do niego. Była to niewątpliwie jej mała słodka zemsta, wiedziała bowiem od wielu lat, że jej przyjaciel ma wyjątkowo wrażliwy słuch. Zelgadis, którego twarz zdobił wcześniej wredny uśmieszek, skrzywił się i zakrył odruchowo narządy wyżej wymienionego zmysłu.

- No tak, zapomniałem wziąć ze sobą zatyczki do uszu - wymruczał, rozmasowując okolice skroni. Lina zrobiła groźną minę i walnęła go mocno łokciem w żebra, a po chwili sama stęknęła z bólu, gdyż skóra Zelgadisa zawdzięczała ostatecznie swoje praktyczne właściwości golemowi.

- Heh, chyba nigdy się nie nauczysz - westchnęła chimera. Czarodziejka, mocno poirytowana, spojrzała na niego.

- Odezwał się pan mądraliński! A powiedz mi może, co tam u Amelii słychać, hę? - Lina koniecznie chciała wygrać tę potyczkę, więc uderzyła w kolejny słaby punkt. Szermierz zawiódł ją jednak całkowicie, gdyż bez żadnego znaku skrępowania, bez rumieńców, z całkowitym spokojem odrzekł:

- Nie mam pojęcia. Po raz ostatni widziałem się z nią po walce z Darkstarem, więc wiem tyle co ty.

- Jak to? W ogóle się nie widzieliście? Przez cały rok jej nie odwiedziłeś? - Czarodziejka podniosła na niego zdziwione spojrzenie.

- A ty, czemu nie jesteś z Gourry'm? - Pyk, piłeczka została odbita. Lina lekko się zaczerwieniła.

- A niby czemu miałabym z nim być? Ma dojść z Sylphiel. Miałam sprawy do załatwienia, do których nie potrzebowałam towarzystwa kretyna.

- Jakie sprawy? - To pytanie nie było już zadane z nutką drwiny, brzmiało całkowicie poważnie. Lina słysząc to, zacisnęła lekko dłonie i po krótkim milczeniu odparła:

- Eee tam. Nic takiego. Musiałam poodwiedzać parę magicznych sklepów i przy okazji poszłam do restauracji, gdzie nikt mi nic nie podjadał - Wypowiedziała to prawie swoim beztroskim tonem. Zel zmierzył ją badawczym wzrokiem. Lina patrzyła na niego parę sekund, ale po chwili spuściła oczy, bo nie była w stanie wytrzymać tego spojrzenia. Całkiem zręcznie udało jej się udać, że dostrzegła poruszające się w oddali sylwetki.

- O zobacz! Już pewnie idzie reszta - Zawołała uśmiechając się. Mężczyzna wyłapał jednak wszystkie podejrzane elementy jej zachowania. Normalnie nikt by na to nie zwrócił uwagi, ale chimera nie należała do tych osób. Jeżeli Lina robiła uniki, to oznaczało na pewno coś niedobrego.

- A mi się nie wydaje, że to było „nic takiego". Co ukrywasz? - powiedział cicho, lecz dobitnie. Lina spojrzała w bok, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Już coś podejrzewał? W sumie on zawsze potrafił się przebić przez wszelkie blokady, które ustawiała, kiedy chciała coś ukryć. Wiedziała, że z Zelem może być najciężej, ale nie spodziewała się, że aż tak. To mogło pokrzyżować jej plany.

- Nic nie ukrywam - Próbowała jeszcze raz.

- Nie baw się w Gourry'ego, to nie jest twoja rola. Co planujesz? Tak naprawdę, bo podejrzewam, że dla reszty przygotowałaś niezwykle wiarygodną bajeczkę - Wbił w nią swoje szafirowe tęczówki. Tego wzroku Lina nie widziała często. Nie znosiła, kiedy patrzył na nią w taki sposób. Czuła się wtedy jakby były mu znane wszystkie jej sekrety.

- Zel, nie teraz. Jak przyjdzie czas, powiem ci o wszystkim, ale nie teraz. Proszę cię, nie próbuj tego teraz rozgryzać, na razie po prostu zaufaj mi, dobrze? - Jej ton, silne, aczkolwiek nieco przerażone spojrzenie, zawierające w sobie element wahania, świadomości własnej potęgi, ale też i prośby, zaskoczyły go. Tej mieszanki nigdy przedtem u niej nie widział.

- W porządku, ale nie przesadź. - Na te słowa czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo rzuciła się na nią trochę niższa dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami do ramion.

- Panno Lino! Jak miło ciebie zobaczyć! Stęskniłam się! - Amelia wtuliła się na moment w Linę. Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, księżniczka chyba niewiele się zmieniła.

- Cześć Amelio, ja za tobą też.

- Naprawdę? - Oczy ciemnowłosej przyjęły kształt dwóch wielkich gwiazdeczek, a po chwili się zaszkliły - Jestem wzruszona… - Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że mistrzyni czarnej magii zaczęła zaprzeczać i chciała odciągnąć od siebie przyjaciółkę. Na pomoc przybył jej fakt ujrzenia chimery przez adeptkę białej magii.

- Panie Zelgadisie! - Chyba nie trzeba dodawać, że obrończyni sprawiedliwości na niego także się rzuciła. Lina wykorzystała okazję i zaczerpnęła oddechu, natomiast biedny mag został przypłaszczony przez młodszą czarodziejkę. Był mimo wszystko w o tyle lepszej sytuacji, że Amelia odkleiła się od niego stosunkowo szybko, gdyż od razu zadała mu pytanie.

- Panie Zelgadisie, czemu mnie pan w ogóle nie odwiedził przez ten cały rok? - Zagadnienie stosunkowo niewinne, ale dla Amelii dawało szansę na uzyskanie interesującej ją informacji. Zanim jednak mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, pojawiły się dwie nowe postacie. Gourry i Sylphiel wyszli od jakiejś dziwnej strony, jak się potem okazało, zabłądzili przez blondyna, gdyż błędny szermierz uparł się na upolowanie niedźwiedzia. Uzdrowicielka z długimi, ciemnymi włosami przepraszała Linę jak tylko mogła za spóźnienie. Mistrzyni arkanów czarnej magii nie słuchała jej, tylko rzuciła w stronę Gourry'ego Fire Ball'a i stwierdziła, usatysfakcjonowana, że nic się nie stało. Kiedy Amelia wyściskała nowo przybyłych, a mężczyźni podali sobie ręce na przywitanie, wszyscy spojrzeli na rudą czarodziejkę.

- Panno Lino, co się tak naprawdę dzieje? - spytała Sylphiel. Lina bez mrugnięcia okiem odpowiedziała:

- Zaprowadzę was do kobiety, która zapragnęła spotkania z nami. Ostrzegam, że jest to osoba nieco nerwowa i proszę was, abyście zachowywali się bardzo, bardzo poprawnie, dobrze? A zwłaszcza ty, Gourry. Nie palnij czegoś albo najlepiej nie odzywaj się w ogóle, ok? - Zgromadzeni pokiwali głowami, jednakże poza Zelgadisem jeszcze jedna z zebranych miała przeczucie, że coś tu jest nie tak. Skupienie uzdrowicielki przerwało jednak wybuch białego światła, które zwykle towarzyszyło transformacjom Ryozoku. Lina uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy zobaczyła idącą ku nim blondynkę z niebieskimi oczami. Spod jej spódnicy tradycyjnie wydobywał się smoczy ogon uwieńczony różową kokardką, co świadczyło o irytacji Smoczycy.

- Lina, tylko mi nie mów, że zjawi się tutaj ten Namagomi!

- Hehe, to zależy od powagi sytuacji - stwierdziła niby żartując, lecz w rzeczywistości pojawienie się Mazoku decydowało o tym, czy sytuacja ma być uznana za poważną, czy też za śmiertelnie poważną. Czarodziejka przeklęła w duchu, gdy poczuła, że za jej plecami ktoś się zmaterializował. Taaa, ostatnio życzyli sobie, aby się nigdy więcej nie spotkać.

- Witam wszystkich, stęskniliście się? - zapytał słodko Xelloss ze zwyczajowo zamkniętymi oczami. Oznaczało to jedno: koniec świata jest bliski.


	2. Akt I: Powierniczka snów przeszłości

Rozdział 2

_Powierniczka snów przeszłości_

_Słyszysz ten delikatny łopot skrzydeł na wietrze? Otwórz szeroko oczy, jedynie wtedy dostrzeżesz tę grację ruchów. Osobliwą dokładność każdego, nawet najmniej istotnego gestu. Płynne podnoszenie i opuszczanie ciała w zależności od napotkanych przeszkód. Pytasz, czym jest to stworzenie, które potrafi podporządkować sobie nie tylko świadków swojego powietrznego tańca, ale i wszelkie czynniki otoczenia. Zastanów się, prawda śpi ukryta głęboko w twoim wnętrzu. Spotykasz ją codziennie, gdy podnosisz powieki i rozpoczynasz walkę o przeżycie następnego dnia. Ten nieunikniony bezmiar chaosu opinający się na twojej duszy został wpisane w twoje istnienie. Z pewnością już wiesz, że jest to… Każde stworzenie ma przed sobą_… – Nagły dreszcz przerwał jej chwilę skupienia. Stary notes, wyglądający na pamiętnik, wypadł z rąk dziewczyny. Skoncentrowała się i wyczuła siedem energii życiowych. Każda z nich była inna, jedna wywoływała u niej spokój i harmonię, natomiast napotkała także taką, która przyprawiła młodą kobietę o gwałtowne wzdrygnięcie. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciszyła swoją moc. A więc nareszcie przybyli, tyle lat czekała na to spotkanie. To była szansa, której nie mogła zmarnować. Nareszcie będzie mogła udowodnić Starszej, że jest prawdziwą spadkobierczynią potęgi swoich rodziców…

Zaciekawiona wyszła ze swojej komnaty i zaczęła iść przed siebie długim korytarzem. _Ciekawe jacy oni będą_… - zastanawiała się. Skręciła w lewo, a następnie w prawo. Szła bez chwili wahania, będąc pochłoniętą przez własne myśli. Po krótkim czasie doszła do lekko oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Na iluminację zimnych murowanych ścian składały się jedynie świece umieszczone symetrycznie po obu stronach izby. Miejsce to nie należało do przytulnych. Z pewnością każdy nowo przybyły czułby się tu nieswojo, lecz osoba zwiewnie stąpająca ku osadzonej na kunsztownym podwyższeniu czerwonej kuli, znajdującej się w końcu podłużnego pokoju, wydawała się czuć całkiem swobodnie. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłonie w kierunku karminowego globu, który po kontakcie z ciepłem ludzkiego ciała rozświetlił się porażającym blaskiem. Powoli zamknęła oczy, a po chwili ukazał jej się obraz maszerującej grupy. Na samym końcu maszerowała para Ryozoku i Mazoku. Ich energie rozpoznała od razu, a zwłaszcza tę drugą. To było dla niej niesamowite. Podekscytowana (prawie) kobieta nie była w stanie opanować strumienia myśli, jakie w jednej chwili opanowały jej umysł – _Na wielką LoN! Zaraz poznam przedstawicieli dwóch najpotężniejszych ras w tym wymiarze! Ile będę mogła się od nich nauczyć_! – W swojej ekscytacji nie zauważyła jednak, że majestatyczna dwójka, gwałtowanie gestykulując, najprawdopodobniej była w trakcie nieco mniej majestatycznej kłótni. Po kolei przyglądała się idącym postaciom. Na czele szła dziewczyna o bystrych czerwonych oczach i płomiennych włosach. Otaczała ją niezwykle potężna aura. Zaraz za nią szedł nieco niepewnie, ściskając przez cały czas rękojeść miecza, rosły blondyn. Tuż obok niego wyczuła silną energię skrytą w ciele zakapturzonego osobnika, którego szafirowe tęczówki zdawały się skanować każdy otaczający go detal. Dwie ciemnowłose adeptki białej magii z zachwytem przyglądały się korytarzowi, przez który były prowadzone. W sumie trudno można było im się dziwić, gdyż to, co ich otaczało wprawiłoby w zachwyt niejednego architekta. Cała drużyna była zaskoczona faktem, że pod przeklętymi ruinami znajdywała się nowa świątynia, wzniesiona ku czci Pani Nocnych Koszmarów.

Po przejściu wydrążonym w ruinach tunelem bohaterowie znaleźli się w miejscu, o którym trudno by przypuszczać, że mieści się pod ziemią. Zamiast normalnego nieboskłonu widz mógł ujrzeć nienaturalnie ciemne sklepienie. Gwiazdy nie tworzyły znanych gwiazdozbiorów. Zamiast nich układały się w osiem skupisk. Obserwator o rozwiniętej wyobraźni byłby w stanie dojrzeć, że te niezwykłe konstelacje układają się w kształty przeróżnych smoków, z których każdy wydawał się zionąć ogniem. Cała ósemka była zwrócona w jedną stronę, zginając głowy w geście uznania. Centralny punkt firmamentu, będący obiektem czci gwiezdnych istot, zdawał się być ciemniejszy od najczarniejszej nocy. Tuż pod nim wznosiła się wyjątkowo wysoko majestatyczna budowla. Jej ściany lśniły w świetle ciał niebieskich tajemniczym, krystalicznym blaskiem. Fasadę dziwnego zjawiska tworzyły wieże, ułożone w kształt sześciokątnej gwiazdy.

Dziewczyna raz jeszcze przeniosła swój wzrok na liderkę grupy. Lina Inverse we własnej osobie… Może to ona podoła temu zadaniu? Może to na nią czekała tyle czasu? No cóż, tego dowie się później, ale póki co, będzie musiała bardzo ostrożnie odegrać swoją rolę.

* * *

Korytarz skończył się tak niespodziewanie jak się zaczął. Długi tunel płynnie przechodził w ogromne pomieszczenie. Elementem, który najbardziej przykuwał uwagę zgromadzonych, był olbrzymi szkarłatny płomień, znajdujący się na podwyższeniu w centralnej części. Ściany pokryto przepięknymi arrasami. Każdy z nich zdawał się opowiadać inną historię. Pozornie nieruchomy obraz przy kontakcie z ludzkim okiem nagle ożywał i rozpoczynał snuć niezwykłą opowieść sprzed kilku tysięcy lat. Wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka, że wielka sala jest zupełnie pusta. Jednakże byłoby to mylne stwierdzenie. Tuż obok podestu stała niesamowita postać. Kobieta ta miała już zapewne swoje lata, ale nie osłabiało to wrażenia, jakie wywierała na innych. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczało, aby zrozumieć, że ma się do czynienia z kimś niezwykle potężnym. Wokół niej można było wyczuć nieprzyjemnie silną aurę. Cerę miała pokrytą zmarszczkami, ale niejeden mężczyzna przyznałby, że dodawały one jej tylko uroku, zamiast szpecić doświadczoną przez wieki twarz. Okrywały ją szykowne, czarne szaty, które doskonale komponowały się z ciemnymi oczami oraz smolistymi włosami, spiętymi w wyjątkowo ciasnego koka.

- Witajcie w świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. Niezwykle mnie cieszy wasze tak liczne przybycie. – Skłoniła się z wielką gracją. Chociaż wypowiedziała te słowa z uśmiechem na ustach, jej wzrok pozostał lodowaty i niewzruszony. Na Linie jednak nie zrobiło to wrażenia i zwróciła się chłodno do mrocznej kapłanki.

- Xerwiter, tak jak chciałaś wszyscy się stawiliśmy najszybciej jak tylko było to możliwe, więc może mimo wszystko odstawimy uprzejmości na bok i przejdziemy wreszcie do sedna.

- Ależ moja droga Lino Inverse, czemu tak ci się śpieszy? Nie wiem jak dużo twoi przyjaciele wiedzą o całej tej sprawie, więc może chociaż pozwolisz mi się przedstawić. – Odparła z wyższością, po czym zwróciła się do pozostałych przybyłych. – Jestem główną kapłanką świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów, mam na imię Xerwiter. Wybaczcie mi, że zmusiłam was do tak dalekiej podróży, ale wasza obecność jest niezbędna, aby uratować ten świat. –Reakcje na to oświadczenie były przeróżne. Sylphiel i Amelia z lękiem popatrzyły się na siebie. Gourry chciał się spytać czym jest bania nowych komarów, ale Lina rzuciła mu jedno ze swoich przerażających spojrzeń, co spowodowało błyskawiczną decyzję o zaniechaniu tej akcji. Xelloss i Filia w jednej chwili się mocno zamyślili, natomiast Zelgadis głośno parsknął śmiechem.

- Taaa… a to wszystko zostało zapewne opisane w bardzo starej i cennej przepowiedni, która znajduje się na samym dnie waszej świątyni. Pani wybaczy, ale takich gadek słuchaliśmy już dobrych parę razy i prawie wszystkie były jedną wielką ściemą. Dlaczego akurat ta miałaby być prawdziwa? Jakie mamy podstawy, aby pani wierzyć? – powiedział z lekką drwiną. Lina odwróciła się w jego stronę i warknęła ostrzegawczo:

- Zel! – Zanim jednak zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, Filia wpadła jej w słowo, wyrywając się z zamyślenia.

- To bardzo słuszna sugestia. W zasadzie to nie pamiętam, aby Smoki cokolwiek mówiły o jakiejkolwiek przepowiedni dotyczącej Pani Nocnych Koszmarów.

- No cóż trudno, aby taki młokos jak ty wiedział o tak starych przepowiedniach. – wtrącił rozbawiony Xelloss ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Jednak faktycznie, dlaczego mamy uwierzyć, że świątynia, która już od dawna nie pełni swojej pierwotnej roli, ma nam coś do zaoferowania? – O ile wcześniejsze uwagi nie wywołały u Xerwiter żadnej gwałtownej reakcji, to ostatnie zdanie Mazoku wyraźnie wzburzyło najwyższą kapłankę.

- I to jest punkt, w którym wy Mazoku się mylicie. Wielka LoN nigdy nas nie opuściła i ta przepowiednia jest na to najlepszym dowodem. – odrzekła gniewnie, lecz z dumą.

- Aha, czyli jednak mamy przepowiednię… - zauważyła zgryźliwie chimera.

- Panie Zelgadisie… - Zaczęły nerwowo jednocześnie Sylphiel i Amelia.

- Oj dajcie spokój! Pozwólcie jej wreszcie dojść do słowa! – krzyknęła Lina, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś jeszcze wtrącić. Chwilę później zwróciła się do Xerwiter. – Tak, więc o czym mówi ta przepowiednia? Powiedziałaś, że możesz zdradzić więcej szczegółów dopiero wtedy, kiedy wszyscy się zbierzemy. – Nieco poirytowany, stanowczy głos mistrzyni arkanów czarnej magii wyciszył atmosferę. Gniewna kapłanka na chwilę zaniemówiła, odchrząknęła i wznowiła swoją wypowiedź.

- Dziękuję Lino Inverse. Oczywiście nie oczekuję od was bezwarunkowego i ślepego oddania w tej sprawie. Dostaniecie dowody świadczące, że to co mówię jest prawdą, ale to za chwilę, a póki co usiądźcie. – Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów klasnęła, w rezultacie czego z nicości zmaterializował się zestaw ozdobnych krzeseł rozdzielonych potężnym, okrągłym, kamiennym stołem. Zgromadzeni po chwili usadowili się wygodnie. Xerwiter położyła obie dłonie na marmurowym dziele sztuki i zamknęła oczy. Pod wpływem jej energii na stole rozrysował cały zestaw skomplikowanych znaków i symboli. Po chwili ponownie zwróciła się do przybyłych. – Jak zapewne wiecie, cały wszechświat składa się z czterech wymiarów. W każdym z nich toczy się walka pomiędzy jasną i ciemna częścią mocy. Tak jak u nas te role pełnią Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo oraz Flare Dragon Ceiphied, tak też w innych wymiarach istnieją inne bestie. Od momentu stworzenia oba byty toczą ze sobą nieustanna bitwę. Tam, gdzie wygrywa przedstawiciel Bogów, zapanowuje pokój, natomiast w przypadku triumfu demonicznego władcy świat czeka zagłada. Są to dwa jedyne możliwe rozwiązania. Tak, się na początku wydawało. Jednak stało się coś, co nie zostało przewidziane… - Wypowiadając ostanie słowa, ściszyła głos.

- Dark Star. – szepnęła przerażona Filia. Xerwiter po raz pierwszy od momentu ich przybycia spojrzała na kogoś z czymś na kształt sympatii w oczach. Cieszyła się, że ktoś wreszcie zaczyna pojmować wagę sprawy, dla której zebrała tak nietypową gromadkę.

- Dokładnie tak. Spotkaliście Darkstara tuż po wchłonięciu swojego jasnego odpowiednika Vorfeeda. Dzięki wam ten szalony twór, który już nie był ani bogiem ani demonem, nie zniszczył naszego wymiaru. Mogłoby się wydawać, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Jednak tak też się nie stało. Świat, z którego znikają obaj pierwotni władcy żyje w zawieszeniu. Niby egzystuje, ale równowaga jest zaburzona. Jest, ale go nie ma. Taki stan rzeczy sprzyja niebezpiecznym dla nas komplikacjom. Zaczyna zanikać granica pomiędzy naszymi wymiarami. Niewiadomo, co się stanie, gdy ta granica zatrze się do końca, ale bardzo możliwa jest destrukcja obu wymiarów. Przepowiednia ostrzega, że kluczem do przetrwania jest utrzymanie tej granicy, co będzie waszym zadaniem. A żeby utrzymać granicę najlepiej będzie „odnowić przymierze". – Przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego zdania starszej kapłance wyraźnie się zaświeciły oczy. Słysząc to Smoczyca spojrzała na kapłankę z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie wierzyła w to, co usłyszała. Była jednak jedną z nielicznych, którzy zareagowali w taki sposób. W oczach Amelii pojawiły się oznaki pewnego zdezorientowania. Popatrzyła się na swoich towarzyszów w celu uzyskania jakiejś odpowiedzi, lecz mało kto dawał po sobie poznać, iż wie o co chodzi Xerwiter. Zelgadis i Sylphiel jednocześnie spojrzeli w stronę Liny, która miała nietypowy dla niej nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, zdradzający jedynie potężne skupienie. Gourry… hm… Gourry zasnął, ale ponieważ nie chrapał zbyt głośno, nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Natomiast Xelloss lekko uchylił powieki, jego uśmieszek został na swoim miejscu, ale postronny obserwator po spojrzeniu na Mazoku, mógłby się poważnie wystraszyć.

- „Odnowić przymierze"? Czy to oznacza, że chcesz abyśmy sprowadzili LoN do naszego wymiaru w cielesnej powłoce? – Jego słowa wywołały natychmiastową ciszę i burzę myśli. LoN miałaby normalnie istnieć między zwyczajnymi śmiertelnikami? Brzmiało to tak abstrakcyjnie, że trudno było sobie jakkolwiek taką sytuację wyobrazić. Xelloss szybko przeanalizował wszystkie dane. To nie była dla Mazoku zbyt pomyślna wiadomość. Poprzednim razem było naprawdę nieciekawie. Co prawda wiele Smoków straciło wtedy życie, ale szeregi Mazoku także zostały przerzedzone, a już nie wspominając o gatunku ludzkim. Niestety, Pani Nocnych Koszmarów faworyzowała inną rasę, która zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi. Ten jeden raz Shinzoku i Mazoku działali jednomyślnie. Właśnie wtedy przymierze zostało ostatecznie zerwane…

Pytanie wyglądało z pozoru niewinnie, jednak od odpowiedzi wiekowej kapłanki zależało, jak Mazoku się zachowa. Zanim jednak cokolwiek zdążyła odpowiedzieć, w słowo wpadła jej Filia.

- O czym wy mówicie? Przecież „odnowienie przymierza" to zwyczajna ceremonia dziękczynienia. – wtrąciła zdziwiona. Xelloss na powrót przybrał swój beztroski wyraz twarzy i z wrednym uśmieszkiem odpowiedział jej:

- Hehe… A oto mamy przykład niezwykle skutecznej propagandy starszyzny Smoków. Prawdziwe „odnowienie przymierza", czyli inaczej Renesis jest czymś niezwykle niebezpiecznym. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, przeprowadzono prawdziwy rytuał. Skutki były takie, że postanowiono, aby świat zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego istniało. Jedną z metod była zmanipulowana edukacja młodszych pokoleń. – Na te słowa Smoczyca już nie odpowiedziała. Kłamstwa i ignorancja starszyzny wciąż była zagnieżdżona głęboko w jej pamięci. Czyli po raz kolejny poznawała więcej faktów od przeklętych Demonów, a nie od przedstawicieli własnej rasy. Co jeszcze z wartości, które wyniosła ze świątyni Ognistego Smoka, było kłamstwem?

- „Młodszych pokoleń"? – odezwała się nagle ucieszona Amelia. – Panie Xellossie proszę się wreszcie przyznać. Ile ma pan lat? – Mazoku z rozkoszą odwrócił się do niej, przycisnął palec do ust i…

- Sore wa himitsu desu. – Księżniczka jednak była przygotowana na taką odpowiedź i postanowiła się nie poddawać. – Hm… Jeżeli brał pan udział w Kouma Sensou, to było umm… panie Zelgadisie? – zwróciła się do skupionego maga, który bardzo dokładnie analizował całą odbywającą się rozmowę.

- 1014 lat temu. –odpowiedział krótko.

- Dziękuję panie Zelgadisie! –odrzekła z wdzięcznością. – To już wtedy musiał pan trochę już latek mieć na karku. I jeżeli panna Filia jest „młokosem", hm… załóżmy, że panna Filia ma 500 lat… - I niestety Amelia nie miała okazji dokończyć swojego toku myślenia, gdyż bardzo zła i zaczerwieniona Smoczyca zdzieliła ją mocno przez głowę. W rezultacie tej dosyć agresywnej akcji, adeptka białej magii… No cóż powiedzmy, że odpłynęła^^.

- Delikatna i subtelna jak zawsze. – podsumował rozkosznie Mazoku.

- Odczep się namagomi! – wrzasnęła rozwścieczona blondynka.

- Nie podskakuj tak, bo się zawalą fundamenty.

- Nie daruję ci tego! Jesteś starym, zgrzybiałym, nieokrzesanym, niepoprawnym, debilem, do którego nic nie dociera!

- Jeżeli natychmiast wszyscy się nie zamkniecie, to dostaniecie takim Dragon Slave'em, że się nie pozbieracie. – powiedziała cichym i grobowym głosem mistrzyni czarnej magii. Zaczęła od niej emanować złowieszcza aura, której przestraszyłby się nawet ostatni kretyn (no chyba, że by spał). Natychmiast para Ryozoku i Mazoku ucichła. Korzystając z ciszy, Sylphiel odważyła się nieśmiało wyrazić na głos swoje obawy.

- Ale jeżeli mielibyśmy przeprowadzić ten rytuał, to czy według tego co mówił pan Xelloss, to czy nie niesie to zbyt dużego ryzyka? Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, to przy najmniejszym błędzie, nasz świat i tak uległby zagładzie, czyż nie? – Na te słowa kapłanka uśmiechnęła się. Był to jednak uśmiech bardziej skierowany do niej samej, aniżeli do kogokolwiek z zebranych. Fakt ten nie ubiegł uwadze Zelgadisa. Mężczyzna zauważył, że w głębi komnaty zmaterializowała się nagle jakaś postać.

- W tym wypadku nie macie, czym się martwić, znaleźliśmy sposób, który bazuje na tej metodzie, ale lekko go zmodyfikowaliśmy, w rezultacie czego otrzymaliśmy niezwykle bezpieczne rozwiązanie. A oto przybyła osoba, która jest nieodłącznym elementem tej strategii z obiecanym dowodem, że to, co mówię jest prawdą. – I odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny wyglądającej na jakieś 17 lat. Nowo przybyła spojrzała na zgromadzonych wielkimi, jasnoszarymi oczami. Nosiła szarawą bluzkę z długimi rękawami i w tym samym kolorze spodnie spięte czarnym paskiem. U jej boku wisiało coś na kształt miecza, skrzyżowanego z włócznią. Całość, oczywiście, zdobiła piękna srebrna peleryna. Młoda kobieta odgarnęła srebrnobiałe włosy i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Zebrani patrzyli się na nią z szeroko otworzonymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Jednak powodem zaskoczenia nie było przybycie niewiasty, tylko przedmiot przez nią trzymany. Hikari no ken, legendarny Miecz Światła, powrócił do wymiaru Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda.


	3. Akt I: Blask chaosu

Rozdział 3

_Blask chaosu_

- Mój miecz! – krzyknął ucieszony Gourry po wyrwaniu się z krótkiej drzemki. Jednakże był jedyną osobą, która wyraziła swoje emocje na głos. Reszta zebranych patrzyła się w niemym osłupieniu na nowo przybyłą, dzierżącą miecz światła. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko i zrobiła parę kroków w kierunku szermierza.

- To pan musi być tym niesamowitym szermierzem! Tyle o panu słyszałam! – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do blondyna podając mu oręż. Zanim jednak mężczyzna zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, dostawczyni miecza już zwracała się do jego towarzyszy.

- Naprawdę jestem zaszczycona, że mogę was poznać. – powiedziała z nieudawanym zachwytem kłaniając się przed zebranymi – Mam na imię Kirae i będę wam towarzyszyć w tej misji. – Wypowiedziane przez nią słowa miały w sobie tyle pozytywnej energii, że nikt nie byłby w stanie zwątpić w szczerość dziewczyny.

- Nam także. – odpowiedziała natychmiast Amelia z wielkim uśmiechem, zarażona przyjemną aurą wysłanniczki świątyni.

- Jak miecz znalazł się z powrotem w tym wymiarze? – spytał rzeczowo Zelgadis, swoim zwyczajem przechodząc od razu do konkretów. Kirae już chciała udzielić odpowiedzi, lecz tym razem ubiegła ją Xerwiter.

- Szczegóły nie są istotne, wystarczy, że przyznacie, że muszą istnieć zakłócenia międzywymiarowe, aby Gollunova przeniknął do naszego wymiaru, czyż nie? – Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. Zelgadis cały czas lustrował główną kapłankę i nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że coś tu nie gra. Cała historia, chociaż na początku wydawała się być jedną wielką drwiną, dotykała poważnych tematów, z którymi nigdy się nie igra. Obecność miecza światła niewątpliwie oznaczała, że w jakiś sposób granica światów została przekroczona, przecież sam osobiście widział, jak Armace, zabierał święty oręż do swojego wymiaru. Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że jest to niezbity dowód, na to, że przynajmniej część z tego, co mówiła kapłanka jest prawdą. Jednak Zelgadis nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że czarnowłosa kobieta coś ukrywa.

- Zgadza się. – powiedział Xelloss, przerywając ciszę – Ale wciąż nie widzę tutaj powodu do zastosowania czegoś tak niebezpiecznego jak Renesis.

- Nie? Czyżby wielki Mazoku nie potrafił dostrzec tak oczywistego zagrożenia jakie pojawi się przed nami w rezultacie osłabienia granic wymiarów? Otóż moi drodzy, wyobraźcie sobie, że korzystając z tego, zjednoczone siły Bogów i Demonów ze świata Darkstara i Vorfeeda nie będą czekać na samozagładę, tylko spróbują przejąć władzę nad naszym wymiarem. Nasi reprezentanci najwyższych sił, nie są w stanie walczyć ramię w ramię. – spojrzała z pogardą na Filię i Xellossa – Dlatego też naszym jedynym ratunkiem jest Renesis.

- To nieprawda. – odezwała się Lina – Podobno taka sytuacja miała już kiedyś miejsce. Sposoby na zatrzymanie równowagi zostały ukryte zarówno przed Mazoku jak i Smokami w legendarnych, zaginionych zwojach Wszechbiblii. A ty, Xerwiter, nie miałabyś pojęcia o Renesis, gdyby ta świątynia nie była w posiadaniu takiego manuskryptu, nieprawdaż?

- Widzę, że odrobiłaś lekcje, Lino Inverse. – odpowiedziała z zawodem kapłanka. Chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, jednak czarodziejka weszła jej w słowo.

- Zagubione rozdziały opisują jednak podobno więcej sposobów na uniknięcie zagłady. Dlaczego nic o tym nie wspomniałaś? – Czerwone tęczówki niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

- To było niepotrzebną informacją. Jesteśmy wszyscy w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, na tyle wielkim, że nie mamy czasu na półśrodki. – odburknęła nieprzyjemnie.

- I uważasz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która może za nas zdecydować? Owszem pokazałaś nam miecz światła. To świadczy o wiarygodności twojej historii, ale fakt, że już na początku zatajasz ważne elementy tej sprawy nie przekonuje o czystości twoich intencji. – Obie kobiety patrzyły się na siebie we wrogiej ciszy. Wszyscy zebrani obserwowali z niepokojem tę nieprzyjemną wymianę zdań. Uderzyło ich, że Lina, która na początku raczej tylko przysłuchiwała się rozmowie, nawet powstrzymywała ich przed atakowaniem wiekowej kapłanki, nagle sama przystąpiła do werbalnej ofensywy. Po chwili Xerwiter odezwała się nieprzyjemnie.

- Co więc proponujesz? Zostawisz świat, aby dążył do zagłady?

- Moja propozycja jest następująca. Dasz nam swoją część manuskryptu. Tak, wiem, że jest ich więcej. – wtrąciła widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy kobiety. – Zrobimy to, do czego nas potrzebujesz, zbierzemy pozostałe zaginione zwoje i doprowadzimy do ich połączenia. Dopiero, gdy odczytamy całość zadecydujemy, czy Renesis jest konieczne czy też nie. Zgoda?

- Mam wam oddać skarb, jaki nasza świątynia strzegła od pokoleń? - spytała z powątpiewaniem. Jednak wystarczyło, że spojrzała w nieugięte oczy mistrzyni czarnej magii, aby wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyjścia. – Zgoda, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Kirae wyruszy z wami. – Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym Lina zwróciła się do Xerwiter.

- Dobrze. – odpowiedziała po krótkim zastanowieniu. Kapłanka złączyła dłonie i zamknęła oczy. Po krótkiej chwili w jej rękach zmaterializował się mały, złoty krążek w towarzystwie jasnego, łagodnego blasku. Xelloss przypatrywał się z uwagą temu maleństwu. A więc to w tej świątyni ukrywał się tak ważny przedmiot? Wydawało mu się, że nic go dzisiaj nie zaskoczy, a tutaj taka niespodzianka. Naturalnie jednak nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Zauważył, że Filia patrzy na niego ukradkiem, jakby chciała zbadać, ja on zareagował na to, że artefakt uznawany za mit nagle ukazał się tuż przed ich oczami. Smoczyca obserwowała zaginioną spuściznę jej przodków w niemym zachwycie. Wyczuwała specyficzną aurę tworu Ryozoku, jednak szybko doszła do wniosku, że kryje się tam coś jeszcze, jakiś mroczny element. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że dwie adeptki białej magii również się skrzywiły na skutek częściowo demonicznej aury przedmiotu. Sylphiel otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego co widzi. Rzecz emanująca mocą Ryozoku i Mazoku jednoczenie, mogła pochodzić jedynie od LoN. Magia czarna i biała razem składały się na magię tworzenia i zniszczenia, magię Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. Nie uwierzyłaby, że istnienie takiej rzeczy jest możliwe, gdyby nie zobaczyła tego na własne oczy. Zelgadis przyglądał się uważnie Linie. _Będziesz musiała się wytłumaczyć z wielu rzeczy_ –pomyślał.

Xerwiter skierowała swoje dłonie w stronę Liny i manuskrypt poleciał w stronę czarodziejki. Mistrzyni czarnej magii sama złożyła ręce, w rezultacie czego artefakt ponownie zniknął. Zaskoczony Gourry zwrócił się do rudej dziewczyny.

- Lina co ty zrobiłaś z tym świecidełkiem?

- Świecidełko? – spytały pod nosem Xerwiter i Kirae, która dotychczas milczała, jednocześnie. Lina postanowiła przemilczeć ignoranckie określenie Gourry'ego. Zależało jej, aby jak najszybciej odejść z tego miejsca.

- To rodzaj starożytnej magii. Tylko osoba, której się przekaże święty artefakt może z niego korzystać. Natomiast w czasie, kiedy jest niepotrzebny przebywa w innym wymiarze, z którego nowy właściciel może go zawsze przywołać. – wytłumaczyła najspokojniej i jak najtreściwiej jak tylko mogła w danej sytuacji.

- Hm… a mogłabyś tak zrobić z żarciem? – Zaproponował po krótkim namyśle blondyn. W tej chwili jednak już nie wytrzymała i na całą salę rozległo się głośne ŁUP.

- To nie czas i miejsce na takie rzeczy, idioto!

- Auaa… Lina, jesteś podła.

- Panno Lino, a dlaczego… - Zaczęła Amelia, jednak czarodziejka szybko wpadła jej w zdanie.

- Nie teraz, Amelio. – Po czym zwróciła się do Xerwiter. – Dziękujemy Xerwiter za gościnę. Pewnie będziemy w kontakcie. – dodała rzucając okiem na Kirae.

- Tak z pewnością będzie. – odpowiedziała grobowym tonem kapłanka przed podniesieniem jednej ręki w górę, w rezultacie czego grupa została otoczona czerwonym światłem i została teleportowana na powierzchnię.

- Kirae nie zawiedź mnie. – powiedziała na odchodne, chociaż wiedziała, ze nikt jej już nie usłyszy.

* * *

Gromadka wylądowała niedaleko Celisen, pierwszego większego miasteczka znajdującego się w pobliżu Licikeds. Lina spojrzała na zgromadzonych i od razu przeszła do rzeczy.

- Musimy uporządkować parę spraw. Po pierwsze Xelloss, wiem, że zaraz udasz się złożyć raport. Ogólnie rób se co chcesz, ale będę potrzebowała twojej mocy, kiedy znajdziemy drugą część manuskryptu. – zwróciła się do Mazoku.

- Jak tylko pani rozkaże. – odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Czarodziejka miała ogromną ochotę mu przywalić, ale wiedziała, że w tym wypadku może na Mazoku liczyć, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. Zresztą nie miałaby nawet kogo uderzyć, gdyż Demon natychmiast się zdematerializował.

- Filia, to samo tyczy się ciebie.

- Jak to? – spytała zdezorientowana Smoczyca.

- Żeby móc otworzyć ten manuskrypt potrzebujemy najpierw potraktować go mocą Celphieda i Shabranigdo jednocześnie. – wytłumaczyła lakonicznie.

- Znowu mam łączyć moc z tym namagomi?! – krzyknęła z oburzeniem i obrzydzeniem jednocześnie.

- Filia, nie mamy czasu na takie pierdoły. – Czarodziejka zmierzyła ją chłodnym spojrzeniem, po czym zwróciła się do Zelgadisa.

- Zel, znasz starożytne języki, prawda?

- Owszem. – odpowiedział krótko.

- To też będzie niezbędne. Natomiast Amelio, Sylphiel, Gourry jeżeli chcecie się wycofać, to teraz jest na to czas. – Na jej twarzy cały czas malowała się powaga. Adeptki białej magii i szermierz spojrzeli na Linę ze zdziwieniem. Jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, aby czarodziejka namawiała kogoś do odwrotu. Jednakże pierwszą osobą, która się odezwała była Kirae.

- Ale jak to? Przecież wszyscy jesteście tak samo potrzebni, aby ta misja się powiodła. –powiedziała przerażona ewentualnością, że w grupie mogło by kogoś zabraknąć.

- Nie mogę nikogo zmusić do tego, aby mimowolnie został wciągnięty w ten ambaras. –odpowiedziała jej chłodno.

- Czyli zebrałaś wszystkich po to, aby mieć pewność, że zostanie ci powierzony manuskrypt? – spytała nieprzyjemnie wysłanniczka świątyni.

- Być może. A co, już zamierzasz skarżyć się Xerwiter? – Czarodziejka odpowiedziała ostro.

- Nie przybyłam tutaj tylko po to, aby skarżyć się pani Xerwiter. – powiedziała cicho Kirae czując, że się rumieni.

- Panno Lino, panna Kirae na pewno nie miała tego na myśli. – zaczęła spokojnie Amelia. Srebrnowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała na księżniczkę z wdzięcznością.

- Wiem, że macie prawo myśleć, że jestem tutaj tylko po to, aby was szpiegować, ale to nieprawda. Ja muszę z wami pójść, bo to moje… unmei… - wydukała pod nosem.

- Unmei? – spytał cicho Zelgadis.

- O tym przekonamy się później. – odpowiedziała powątpiewająco mistrzyni czarnej magii. – Jaka jest wasza decyzja? – zwróciła się do poprzednio wymienionej trójki.

- Oczywiście, że chcę pomóc panno Lino! Sprawiedliwość musi zwyciężyć! – odpowiedziała radośnie Amelia.

- Ja jeżeli mogłabym na coś przydać, to chcę iść z wami. – wtrąciła nieśmiało Sylphiel.

- Uderzyłaś się ostatnio w głowę? To nie w twoim stylu martwić się o innych, Lina. –powiedział Gourry.

- Fire Ball. – podsumowała krótko Lina, a blondyn ponownie oberwał ognistą kulą. Sylphiel z lekkim zdziwieniem spojrzała na blondyna. Nie zdziwiło jej oczywiście agresywne zachowanie mistrzyni czarnej magii, ale fakt, że mężczyzna na podobne pytania odpowiadał zawsze wcześniej, że jest opiekunem rudej dziewczyny, co stało się niewypowiedzianym argumentem, z powodu którego zawsze towarzyszył Linie. Wciąż była zdziwiona, że z Sairaag sprowadził ją Gourry w pojedynkę, bez czarodziejki. Czy coś się pomiędzy nimi stało?

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie żałować tej decyzji. – mruknęła Lina pod nosem, tak cicho, że dosłyszała to jedynie chimera. – No dobra, moi drodzy, dużo się dzisiaj wydarzyło i po tak ciężkim dniu trzeba coś przekąsić! –dodała już głośniej, całkowicie przestawiając się z trybu poważnego na tryb żarłoka.

- Taaak! – odpowiedziało jej kilka zgodnych okrzyków i cała drużyna ruszyła w stronę najbliższej gospody.

* * *

W ciemności było widać słaby zarys sylwetki, siedzącej na ogromnym fotelu. Patrzyła w jedno miejsce, jakby czegoś oczekiwała. Nagle na środku komnaty pojawiło się jasne światło, z którego po chwili wyszła zakapturzona postać. Kobieta siedząca na fotelu leniwie skierowała wzrok ku przybyszowi. On zaś prawie natychmiast się skłonił i powiedział coś szeptem. Wielki cień poruszył się.

- Świetnie, wszystko odbywa się zgodnie z planem. A więc wiesz, co teraz należy zrobić. – Na te słowa przybysz skłonił się raz jeszcze i zniknął. Kobieta odgarnęła długie czarne włosy.

- Zaczęło się, tym razem nie powstrzymasz mnie. Już ja tego dopilnuję. – Uśmiechnęła się z obłędem w oczach. – Oj, dopilnuję. – Całą salę wypełnił potężny złowieszczy śmiech.


	4. Akt I: Czarne skrzydła

Rozdział 4

„_Czarne skrzydła"_

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. W centralnej części sali na podwyższeniu siedziała piękna kobieta o chłodnym typie urody. Czarne włosy, blada cera i intensywnie niebieskie, chłodne tęczówki, wprawiały mężczyzn w niemy zachwyt. Jednak nie był to taki typ niewiasty o jakiej mogliby fantazjować panowie. Jej oblicze mogło być podziwiane jedynie z daleka. Każdy, kto ośmielił się podejść zbyt blisko, marnie kończył. Tuż przed jej tronem klęczała para osobników w czarnych pelerynach. Trudno było powiedzieć jak wyglądali, gdyż ich twarze szczelnie zakrywały potężne kaptury.

- Wiecie, kogo macie szukać. Musicie działać szybko. Zanim wróg się zorientuje, do czego dążymy. Nie zawiedźcie mnie. – powiedziała piękność niskim altem.

- Tak jest, pani. – odpowiedziały jej zgodnie dwa glosy, męski i żeński. Po czym obie postacie zdematerializowały się.

* * *

- Panno Lino, to gdzie teraz wyruszamy? – spytała Amelia znad pustego talerza. Niestety popełniła błąd. Zadała to pytanie, zanim mistrzyni arkanów czarnej magii skończyła swój posiłek.

- Łuuszaaamy dło Łłaasi Pplłootłez. – odpowiedziała ruda czarodziejka z pełnymi ustami. Wciąż miała przed sobą pełny talerz, a więc wciąż istniała możliwość, że Gourry jej coś ukradnie, a nie zamierzała mu dawać takiej szansy.

- Linła, niekłultułałnie jłest młówić z płełnłymi łustami. – pouczył ją blondyn, jednocześnie pakując resztki baraniny do buzi.

- Ła cło tły dło chłolłery słam łobisz?! – krzyknęła Lina, korzystając w tym samym czasie z nieuwagi szermierza i kradnąc mu ostatni kawałek przepysznego mięska.

- Linła! Jłestłeś płodła! – odkrzyknął urażony.

- BŁE! – Wystawiła mu język. Całej scence przyglądała się przerażona Kirae. Jednak jedynie ona była poruszona przez całe zdarzenie. Zelgadis siedział zagłębiony w lekturze, popijając co jakiś czas kawę. Sylphiel i Filia pogrążyły się rozmowie na temat herbaty. Smoczyca opowiadała z zaangażowaniem o odmianach napojów leczniczych, czemu użytkowniczka białej magii przysłuchiwała się z żywym zainteresowaniem. Tylko Amelia wciąż wpatrywała się w Linę w nadziei, że usłyszy odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Wysłanniczka świątyni zwróciła się cicho do księżniczki.

- Amelio, czy oni tak zawsze?

- Tak, dokładnie tak. – westchnęła zrezygnowana wysłanniczka sprawiedliwości.

Kirae siedziała nieco na uboczu. Czuła wyraźny brak zaufania ze strony Liny i Filii. Chimera nawet nie starała się zamienić z nią jednego słowa. Uzdrowicielka o łagodnym usposobieniu nie powiedziała jej niczego nieprzyjemnego, lecz dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że zielonooka cały czas ją lustruje. Młoda kobieta czuła się w miarę swobodnie jedynie w towarzystwie nieco zbyt optymistycznej księżniczki. No i oczywiście Gourry, jak to Gourry zwracał się do niej z sympatią, co było skutkiem nie tylko pogodnej natury blondyna, ale i wdzięczności za oddanie miecza.

- I wtedy dowiedziałam się, że pan Xelloss jest Mazoku. – powiedziała Sylphiel. Kirae wyrwała się z zamyślenia i zwróciła się w stronę uzdrowicielki i Smoczycy, których rozmowa nagle przeskoczyła na zupełnie inne tory.

- Co za namagomi! – krzyknęła Filia.

- O kim niby mówisz Filio? – Smoczyca usłyszała za sobą denerwujący głos.

- A o kim innym miałabym mówić per namagomi? Jest na świecie tylko jeden taki namagomi jak ty! – odburknęła nieprzyjemnie. Zanim jednak Mazoku zdołał odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, do rozmowy włączyła się Amelia.

- Ojej, czyli pan Xelloss jest dla pani kimś jedynym na świecie? – powiedziała uradowana. To był błąd. Już drugi tego samego dnia.

- Oj, Filio, czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział? – Xelloss zwrócił się słodko do Smoczycy, która natychmiast zrobiła się czerwona.

- Żżże ccco? – Smocza kapłanka zaczęła się trząść z nerwów. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się jej ogon z różową kokardką w całej okazałości. Potężna maczuga pojawiła się w jej dłoniach. –Powtórz to. – wycedziła przez zęby.

- Oj, kochanie, nie musisz robić takiej groźnej miny. – Mazoku uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dla Filii tego było już za wiele. Wzięła potężny zamach i rzuciła się na Demona, który z łatwością zrobił unik dzięki błyskawicznej teleportacji. Oczywiście blondynka nie poddała się i zaczęła gonić za fioletowym, ruchomym celem. W całej karczmie zrobiło się niezłe zamieszanie. Tajemniczy kapłan wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy po raz ostatni uciekł przed ostrą bronią. Smoczyca nie rozumiała na początku tego wrednego uśmieszku, jednak szybko zrozumiała jego znaczenie, gdy jej ukochana maczuga wbiła się z taką siłą w mocną zabudowę, że tam na chwilę ugrzęzła. W momencie kiedy Filia mocowała się z maczugą, Xelloss teleportował się tuż obok Liny. Czarodziejka wzdrygnęła się na skutek nagłej bliskiej odległości pomiędzy nimi. Mazoku szepnął kilka słów i zniknął. Mistrzyni czarnej magii po chwili spoważniała, analizując otrzymaną informację. Spojrzała na Zelgadisa. Sądząc po jego minie, wiedziała, że on także to usłyszał.

- Dobrze moi drodzy, jak już zjedliśmy to ruszamy do Razy Plotnes. Mamy półtora dnia, aby się tam dostać, więc ruchy, ruchy! Amelio, zajmij się rachunkiem. – zwróciła się czarodziejka przede wszystkim do księżniczki.

- Dlaczego ja? – Zaczęła marudzić adeptka białej magii.

- Musimy cię wykorzystać póki jesteś jeszcze cała. – oznajmiła pogodnie Lina.

- Jak to „póki jestem jeszcze cała"? – spytała zdziwiona księżniczka.

- Amelio, pozwól ze mną. – Nagle wysłanniczka sprawiedliwości usłyszała niebezpiecznie brzmiący głos pewnej Smoczycy.

- Aaaalee… ja muuuszę zapłacić rachunek… - Zaczęła się cofać.

- To może poczekać. – odpowiedziała Filia z morderczym błyskiem w oku, po czym wzięła księżniczkę za fraki.

- Aaalllee… PANNO LINO POMOCY!

* * *

„Tym, którzy zapuszczą się w tereny na południu kontynentu zapewne napotkają na swojej drodze legendarną Khaer Lhizul, czyli Górę Chaosu. Miejscowi utrzymują, że na samym szczycie została zapieczętowana ogromna moc. Istnieje wiele różnych wersji tego mitu. Jedni uważają, że zginął tam pewien potężny ludzki kapłan w walce z tysiącem Demonów. Jeszcze inni twierdzą, iż jest to miejsce święte, gdzie zapieczętowana jest moc Celphielda. Jednak najczęściej rdzenni mieszkańcy przekazują wersję, według której pewnego dnia strącona Władczyni Niebios powróci na szczyt by otworzyć zaklętą w nim grozę, by za jej pomocą powrócić na tron. Wiele jest podań, jeszcze więcej opowieści ustnych, ale nikt nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co tam naprawdę się znajduje. Pewna jest tylko jedna rzecz: w tym miejscu dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, więc tym, którzy wybierają się w tamte okolice zalecamy zachowanie ostrożności."

- Jak myślisz Mirlei, kiedy ona się pojawi? – Wysoki, granatowowłosy mężczyzna odziany w długi czarny płaszcz zwrócił się do stojącej obok niego młodej kobiety. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swoimi przenikliwymi, złotymi oczami.

- Nim wiatru szum obije skały, nim światło z niebios użyczy nam swego promienia ujrzymy ją z jednej z czterech stron świata. – Na tę wypowiedź jej towarzysz odpowiedział pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Wiesz co? Ty lepiej nic już nie mów. Zamiast powiedzieć prostego słowa „nie wiem", ty wymyślasz jakieś durne pseudo przepowiednie! – Słysząc to, dziewczyna zmierzyła go krytycznym wzrokiem.

- Jeżeli takie jest twoje zdanie o przepowiedniach Wielkiej Bogini to mnie lepiej o nic nie pytaj! Obraziłeś właśnie Boginię! Ale ja w imię Bogini wybaczę ci gdyż ona potrafi wybaczać niegodnym swej łaski! – Na koniec Mirlei obdarzyła go nieco zbyt słodkim uśmiechem.

- Co ty pieprzysz?! Nie ma żadnej Bogini! Mam dosyć tych twoich durnych wymysłów! –Jej partner stracił zupełnie panowanie nad sobą.

- Mówisz tak tylko, dlatego, że ona nie dała ci żadnej lepszej posady! Bo to ja zostałam kapłanką, a nie ty! – odpowiedziała triumfalnie.

- Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Z kim ja muszę pracować?! Pani Bezermur, czemu to musiałem być ja?!

- A ty to niby jaki jesteś? Nawet nie wiesz, że „nie wiem" to nie słowo tylko dwa słowa! – W tym momencie zapadła cisza wypełniona aurą kompletnego załamania – Aha! I tu cię mam! Milczysz, bo to prawda!

- Ech w tej książce także nie ma nic specjalnego o Khaer Lhizul... Ciekawe czy tam w ogóle coś jest... – Starał się zmienić temat, zaglądając do starego przewodnika turystycznego.

- Wiesz Kyoga, za dużo myślisz. Jeżeli jest tam to czego szukamy, to prędzej czy później Bogini...

- Och zamknij się wreszcie z tą swoją boginią! Komu ty służysz?

- Ja? – Tutaj się uśmiechnęła – Ja służę swojemu unmei, czyli przeznaczeniu. – Zapadła cisza. Kyoga zmierzył ją krytycznym spojrzeniem, jednak postanowił nic nie mówić. Podniósł głowę i jego oczom ukazał się przepiękny widok. Może nie było to najwyższe wzgórze w okolicy, ale i tak dawało to możliwość obserwacji leżących w oddali, emanujących zielenią i świeżością lasów, życia tętniącego w pobliskiej wiosce i co najważniejsze, na własne oczy mógł zobaczyć Khaer Lhizul, legendarne wzniesienie, wokół którego unosiła się delikatna mgiełka tajemnicy, której nikt jeszcze nie pokonał. Szybko jednak znudził się biernym widokiem i skupił swoją uwagę na znajdującej się u podnóża góry... wiosce. „A więc tak żyją istoty, zwane ludźmi." –pomyślał. Patrzył jak ludzkie dzieci bawiły się beztrosko. Rzucały do siebie piłkę, śmiejąc się przy tym tak niesamowicie szczerze. Szczególnie jego uwagę przykuła śliczna niebieskowłosa dziewczynka. Jej oczy były takie niewinne. Z pewnością nie widziały krwi czy też cierpienia. Z radością rzucała piłkę do kolegi. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. „Życie jest naprawdę pełne kontrastu. Mnie od dziecka szkolono na zabójcę, a one mogą się tak spokojnie bawić. Nic im nie grozi, czują się bezpiecznie. Fajnie byłoby być takim normalnym ludzkim dzieckiem."

Nagle jednak coś zakłóciło spokój zabawy oraz życia w wiosce. Najpierw ptaki zaczęły odlatywać, chwilę później niebo spowiły deszczowe chmury, jakby przeczuwały co się za chwilę wydarzy. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się ciemne kontury jeźdźców. Dopiero później można było dojrzeć niebieskie uniformy. Przywódca podniósł miecz do góry, w następstwie czego całe legiony ruszyły w kierunku wioski. Zanim z oddali dało się usłyszeć tętent koni, jeden z najeźdźców uniósł broń. Ciął na skos. Chlupnęła na niego kałuża krwi pochodząca kolejno z głowy, z obojczyka, z serca, a na koniec, po pęknięciu kości promieniowej, lewej ręki. Ktoś inny wziął do ręki pochodnię, po czym skierował konia na uciekającą zbyt szybko kobietę. Wymierzył jej cios w plecy, potem chwycił ją za kark i wsunął pochodnię za jej koszulę, przed podniesieniem krzyczącej ofiary ją i rzuceniem jej na chatę, która po chwili stanęła w płomieniach. W tym momencie małe, niewinne oczęta dojrzały co się dzieje. Wraz ze zrozumieniem pojawiły się łzy. Usta zaczęły się kurczyć. Brakowało jej tchu. Jej okrzyk zaginął w śmiercionośnym zamęcie.

- MAAAMOOO! – Lecz nic to nie dało. Patrzyła bezradnie jak najbliższa jej osoba ginie w płomieniach. Później, gdy próbowała sobie przypomnieć co się potem stało, był to ostatni obraz jaki stawał jej przed oczami przed zapadnięciem ciemności. Jednak inni widzieli, jak rzeźnia zakończyła się tak niespodziewanie jak się zaczęła. Wszystko ucichło w wybuchu wielkiego jasnego światła. Potem nie było już nic, tylko śmierć i unoszące się wokół czarne pióra.

* * *

- KIEŁBAAAAASKIIIII GOOOTOOOOWEEE!

- Gourry nie drzyj się tak z łaski swojej, dobrze? – odburknął Zel, masując obolałe uszy –Zapewniam cię, że nawet jakbyś się tak nie wydzierał, to i tak wszyscy by cię usłyszeli.

- Serio? No może masz rację... sorry.

- Gourry, ty znasz języki obce?! – wcięła się Lina dobierając się do apetycznie wyglądających kiełbasek.

- ... co to są te jeżyki owcze? – Po dłuższym zastanowieniu odparł blondyn.

- ... –powiedziała Lina.

- ... –odparł Zelgadiss.

Kolacja skończyła się tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Dzięki mistrzowskiemu nieprzypaleniu kiełbasek przez Gourry'ego całą drużynę czekała spokojna noc pozbawiona niestrawności żołądkowych. Amelia szybko poczuła zmęczenie (oraz obolałe części ciała) i wślizgnęła się do swojego śpiwora i po paru chwilach spała już kamiennym snem. Niedaleko niej szermierz, zadowolony ze swojego genialnego kucharzenia, czyścił miecz. Szorował, polerował go tylko po to by położyć go na wielkim błocie i zasnąć. Sylphiel z oddali nieśmiało się przyglądała blondynowi i także po chwili oddała się w objęcia Morfeusza z uśmiechem na ustach. Filia siedziała w dalszej części obozowiska oparta o drzewo. Zamknęła oczy i usiłowała pójść w ślady reszty kompani, ale niestety nie mogła oddać się nocnym fantazjom. Uniosła powieki i dojrzała w oddali Linę i Zelgadisa siedzących przy ognisku. Księżniczka smacznie sobie pochrapywała, blondyn mamrotał coś o kurczakach, uzdrowicielka lekko posapywała, ale nigdzie nie mogła dojrzeć Kirae. Spojrzała na piękne gwiaździste niebo. Noc była tak ciepła, taka spokojna. Aż zrobiło jej się żal tak cudownej aury i wszelka senność opuściła ją. Wstała i cicho skierowała się w głąb lasu, jednak wychodząc usłyszała fragment rozmowy.

- Obiecałaś mi odpowiedź na parę pytań. – To był niewątpliwie melodyjny tenor Zelgadisa.

- Zel, nie tutaj. Nie chcę, aby to doszło to niepowołanych uszu. – odpowiedziała Lina. Chimera rozejrzała się po obozowisku.

- Niestety, chyba masz rację. No dobra, pytałaś się mnie o starożytne języki… - Smoczyca wycofała się. Noc była zbyt piękna, aby się przejmować tym co dopiero miało nadejść jutro.

* * *

Filia siedziała na kamieniu, spokojnie popijając sobie herbatę. Całkowicie udzieliła jej się spokojna aura nocy. Patrzyła na księżyc, ale myślami wcale nie była na spokojnej łące niedaleko obozowiska. Nie wiedzieć czemu przypominały jej się dawne opowieści jej babci. Niewiadomo czy była to prawda czy też wymysł okrojony z faktów, ale słuchała o legendarnej rasie. Podobno miała powrócić, gdzieś, kiedyś, jakoś… Według podań zawsze górowała ona nad innymi rasami pod każdym względem. Mocy, technologii, dlatego też zostali zniszczeni. Za co? Za zbyt wielką moc. Uśmiechnęła się. No tak, to by akurat pasowało do Smoków, które zawsze eliminowały wszystko co stawało na drodze do pokoju. Nawet jeżeli sam ten proces prawie równał ich z ich śmiertelnymi wrogami. A ona tak długo, ślepo im wierzyła. Pokręciła głową, to już minęło. Nie było sensu rozpamiętywać czegoś, na co nie miała wpływu. Przecież obiecała sobie, że ruszy naprzód. Miała Valgaava, teraz jego dobro było najważniejsze. Zacisnęła dłonie i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Żeby tylko to wszystko było takie proste. Uniosła głowę i dopiero wtedy doszło do niej, że księżyc był w pełni. Trzecią noc z rzędu mogła podziwiać idealnie okrągły sierp. Co to oznaczało? Lina powinna coś wiedzieć na ten temat. Tylko jak ona mogła wejść w układ z tą starą wariatką?! Xerwiter… Coś jej to imię mówiło. Chociaż Lina to Lina, ona za zwyczaj wiedziała, co robi.

- Oby wiedziała, co robi tym razem... – rozległ się za nią spokojny głos Mazoku.

- Xelloss?! Co ty tu robisz i czemu czytasz mi w myślach?!

- Cóż, mówiłaś to wszystko na głos, więc tak jakoś wyszło. – odparł rozbawiony.

Filia opadła zrezygnowana.

- Co cię tu sprowadza? Od razu mówię, że nie mam ochoty na znoszenie twojego towarzystwa. – spojrzała na niego krytycznie. Xelloss uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Wiedz, że ja także nie znajduję w tym najmniejszej przyjemności, ale cóż mam rozkazy, a poza tym podobno jestem dla ciebie jedyny na świecie, jak twierdzi nasza droga Amelia... –zwrócił się do niej słodkim głosikiem.

Filia poczuła jak ponownie opanowuje ją złość. Instynktownie sięgnęła po maczugę.

- O, widzę, że ktoś znowu chce się bawić w kotka i myszkę. – zauważył złośliwie.

- Ty! Paskudny, ohydny, zgniły karaluchu! – krzyknęła i ponownie zaczęła latać za Demonem. Szybko jednak opadła zmachana, oczywiście wcześniej nie trafiła Mazoku ani razu.

- Nienawidzę cię! I przestań coś insynuować!

- Hm? A to niby czemu? – przekrzywił śmiesznie głowę patrząc w jej kierunku.

- Nie masz uczuć. To chyba wystarczy. – odpowiedziała krótko i odwróciła wzrok.

- Powiedz mi, skąd wiesz, że Mazoku nie mają uczuć? – Xelloss uśmiechnął się i rozpoczął powoli do niej podchodzić. Filia spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem i natychmiast zaczęła się cofać. Wkrótce napotkała z tyłu opór w postaci drzewa. Nie mogła zrobić już żadnego kroku do tyłu. Mazoku stanął naprzeciwko niej. Był blisko. Całkowicie za blisko.

- A co ty teraz robisz? Mogę wiedzieć? – starała się opanować, ale serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić. Nawet nie wiedziała, że cała się trzęsła. Xelloss w ogóle zdawał się nie tym przejmować. Wydawało się, że na chwilę spoważniał.

- Ja pierwszy zadałem pytanie. – powiedział ciszej i, co więcej, uchylił lekko powieki. Filia nie miała pojęcia co ma o tym myśleć. Ta sytuacja była co najmniej dziwna. Próbowała uspokoić swoje bijące stanowczo za szybko serce. Przerażała ją świadomość, że jej stan bynajmniej nie był objawem lęku przed Demonem.

- Sore wa himitsu desu... – Uśmiechnęła się, kładąc palec na ustach. W tej samej chwili rozległo się głośne [ŁUBUDU]. Xelloss po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna zaliczył glebę. Chwilę później wstał, otrzepał się i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

- To MOJA kwestia! Nie masz prawa jej używać, szczególnie przeciwko mnie! – Był wyraźnie zły.

- No cóż musisz to jakoś przeżyć Xellossku. – Filia natomiast promieniała. – To nie masz już do mnie żadnych spraw? Jak nie, to dobranoc. – powiedziała po odwróceniu się na pięcie. Zanim jednak zrobiła jakikolwiek krok, Xelloss wypowiedział słowa, których obawiała się od dawna.

- Gdzie jest Vaalgarv? – powiedział to obojętnie, wiedział jak zareaguje. Odwróciła się przerażona, nawet nie próbowała ukryć strachu, jaki ją ogarnął. Patrzyła na niego parę chwil, nic nie mówiąc. Chciała zobaczyć na jego twarzy, co teraz myśli. Jak zawsze oblicze Demona było nie do odczytania. Mazoku patrzył się na nią uważnie i czekał na jej reakcję.

- Po co ci to? A co, chcesz już doszczętnie zniszczyć nasz ród? Nawet jak zbliża się poważniejsze zagrożenie wy myślicie wciąż tylko o jednym? – powiedziała to o wiele ostrzejszym tonem niż zazwyczaj. Xelloss nie wydawał się być zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią.

- No cóż, nie powiem, że nie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Przykro mi Filio, lecz jeżeli ty mi tego nie powiesz, to rozpoczniemy poszukiwanie Vala na własną rękę. Może zajmie to więcej czasu, ale i tak go znajdziemy.

- Powtarzam: po co wam on? – Przeciągała nieprzyjemnie każdą sylabę. Mazoku milczał chwilę, po czym westchnął i powiedział:

- Znasz może „bliźnięta przeznaczenia"? – W jednej chwili twarz Filii, przybrała koloru bieli. Mazoku widząc to kontynuował. – Valgaav jest jednym z bliźniąt i czy tego chcesz czy nie, on musi wziąć w tym udział. Najgorsze jest to, że oni pochwycili już drugie z nich. Dlatego, dla dobra Vala powiedz mi gdzie on jest. – Smoczyca patrzyła się na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda! Niech to będzie ktokolwiek inny, tylko nie jej mały Val...

- Skąd mam niby mieć pewność, że nie kłamiesz? A poza tym skąd dowód, że on...

- Bliźnięta miały mieć czarne skrzydła. – przerwał jej – Takich skrzydeł nie mają ani Smoki, ani Mazoku. A jakiego koloru skrzydła ma Val? Zresztą czy nie zaobserwowałaś u niego ostatnio, bólów pleców, omdleń i plucia czarnymi piórami? To oznacza, że on jest jednym z nich. Przebudza się właśnie teraz i to jest najlepszy dowód. I nic na to nie poradzisz Filio...

- Milcz Xellossie. Żebyś wiedział, że nic takiego nie zauważyłam. Val czuł się, czuje i będzie się czuł dobrze. Więc twoje hipotezy wcale nie są trafne. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu... – Ostatnie słowa mówiła ze łzami w oczach.

- Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że to prawda...

- ZOSTAW MNIE SAMĄ W TEJ CHWILI! – krzyknęła. Schowała oczy w dłoniach. – Chcę być sama. Odejdź stąd. – Wydyszała. Xelloss spojrzał na nią chłodno.

- Jak chcesz, ale wiedz, że nie uciekniesz przed tym. – powiedział to cicho, ale akcentował każdą sylabę, przeciągając jej brzmienie, tak że Filia i tak słyszała dokładnie i dobitnie każde słowo. Potem ulotnił się. Ona zaś została sama.

Była piękna, księżycowa noc, lecz po cichej nocy nie zawsze nadchodzi równie spokojny świt.


	5. Akt I: Ruiny niepamięci

Rozdział 5

_Ruiny niepamięci_

Wschód słońca od wieków jest symbolem nowego początku, oderwania się od mroku i rozpoczęcia kroczenia drogą światłości. W oderwaniu od metaforycznego znaczenia, świt stanowi dla zwykłych ludzi środek nocy. Jednak jak już człowiek obudzi się o tej porze, jest zwykle niewyspany, lecz jednocześnie przepełnia go poczucie błogiego spokoju. Ten moment, kiedy świat zaczyna się budzić, wywołuje nietypową mieszankę melancholii i uśmiechu.

O Smoczycy siedzącej na kamieniu nie można było tego powiedzieć. Po workach pod oczami można było stwierdzić, że blondynka w ogóle nie spała tej nocy i daleko jej było do pozytywnie nacechowanej zadumy. Niebieskooka oparła podbródek na złożonych dłoniach i patrzyła się ślepo w jeden punkt. Po rozmowie z Xellosem jej pierwszym odruchem była natychmiastowa teleportacja w miejsce, gdzie zostawiła Valgaarva. W ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Przecież Lina bardzo wyraźnie powiedziała, że potrzebuje jej mocy. Nie mogła ot tak po prostu zniknąć. Z drugiej strony panicznie zaczęła się obawiać o małego, starożytnego Smoka. Uparcie zaprzeczała słowom Xellosa, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że zarówno ona jak i jej rozmówca wiedzieli, że to tylko uparta próba zagłuszenia bezlitosnej rzeczywistości. Dziecko po upływie roku miało postać pięcioletniego chłopca. Małe Ryozoku nigdy nie rosły tak szybko. Wytłumaczenie było tylko jedno: musiał do tego doprowadzić jakiś impuls. Valgaarv był ostatnim starożytnym Smokiem. Filia dopiero niedawno zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego Gaav ocalił właśnie jego. Co się kryło w tej umierającej istocie, że Smok Chaosu zdecydował się go oszczędzić? Może właśnie fakt, że Val był kimś więcej niż ostatnim starożytnym Smokiem… Teoria bliźniąt przeznaczenia pasowała do tej sytuacji aż za bardzo. Filia jednak nie chciała o tym myśleć. Obiecała sobie, że zapewni adoptowanemu malcowi beztroskie i wolne od bólu życie. Lecz gdyby chłopiec faktycznie był jednym z bliźniąt, ponownie zostałby wmieszany w walkę z przeznaczeniem.

Po dłuższej chwili Filia doszła do całkiem konstruktywnych postanowień. Nie udała się do miejsca, gdzie obecnie przebywał Valgaarv, tylko skontaktowała się z osobą, której powierzyła swojego podopiecznego, za pomocą prostego czaru komunikacji.

- Nadina. – wypowiedziała imię przyjaciółki.

- Filia? Co się dzieje? – Rozległ się nieco zniekształcony kobiecy głos.

- Dzisiaj wieczorem zabierz Vala w inne miejsce. – powiedziała cicho blondynka.

- Czemu? Coś się dzieje? – Jej rozmówczyni była wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

- Póki co nie mogę podać ci szczegółów. Dołączę do was najszybciej jak będę mogła.

- Rozumiem. Uważaj na siebie. – Po tych słowach zaklęcie zostało przerwane.

- Ty na siebie również. – wyszeptała Filia, chociaż wiedziała, że już nikt jej nie usłyszy.

* * *

Po pięknej, spokojnej nocy większość drużyny przywitała dzień z uśmiechem na ustach. Po pośpiesznie zjedzonym śniadaniu cała gromadka wyruszyła w drogę do Razy Plotnes. Lina jak zawsze szła na przedzie, dokuczając Sylphiel, o czym świadczyło lekkie zdenerwowanie uzdrowicielki. Tuż obok nich kroczył Gourry, który to z kolei wyprowadzał swoim zwyczajem z równowagi rudowłosą czarodziejkę. Zaraz za nimi podążał zatopiony w lekturze Zelgadis. Idące za nim Amelia i Kirae zastanawiały się jakim cudem bezlitosny szermierz może być tak pochłonięty lekturą, skoro otacza go taki hałas w postaci głośnej „dyskusji" pierwszej trójki. Cały korowód zamykała Filia. Ryozoku od zamienienia paru słów z Liną nie odezwała się od rana ani razu.

- Panno Kirae, a w zasadzie dlaczego to właśnie my zostaliśmy wybrani do tej misji? I czemu to jest tak ważne, abyśmy byli w komplecie? – spytała Amelia, zmieniając temat. Wysłanniczka świątyni zanim odpowiedziała spuściła głowę. Jej ton nieco spochmurniał.

- Ostatnia wieszczka naszej świątyni przepowiedziała to wszystko.

- A co dokładniej? – Nagle wtrącił się Zelgadis. Kirae lekko się wzdrygnęła. Były to pierwsze słowa wypowiedziane bezpośrednio do niej przez mistrza szamanizmu.

- Nasza świątynia od wielu lat była w posiadaniu manuskryptu, który jest teraz w posiadaniu panny Liny. Owa przepowiednia opisała dokładnie okoliczności, w jakich ten przedmiot będzie musiał odpuścić świątynię. W żadnym innym przypadku pani Xerwiter nie rozstałaby się z czymś, co obiecała strzec. – Rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na Linę, po czym kontynuowała. – W proroctwie pojawił się Darkstar, przekroczona granica wymiarów i wiele innych szczegółów. Według niego osoby, które brały udział w pokonaniu mrocznego władcy są kluczowym elementem w ratunku przed zagładą.

- To w takim razie, z jakiego powodu kazano nam także ściągnąć Sylphiel? – dopytywała chimera.

- O pani Sylphiel również była mowa w przepowiedni. Potrzebna jest osoba reprezentująca moc zaklętą w Sairaag, a ponieważ dzieje waszej gromadki są znane w coraz szerszych kręgach, nie trudno było skojarzyć, że musi chodzić o osobę, która jest z wami blisko związana. – Wyjaśniła srebrnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Jak na przepowiednię, to jest tu podejrzanie sporo konkretów. – Zauważyła Filia. Kirae z zaskoczeniem odwróciła się do dotąd milczącej Smoczycy. – Proroctwa zwykle są zlepkiem trudnych do zidentyfikowania fraz.

- No cóż. Nie była to całkiem zwyczajna przepowiednia.

- O, to macie nawet własne rodzaje przepowiedni. To ciekawe. – wtrącił sarkastycznie Zelgadis.

- Niewątpliwie wie pan wiele rzeczy, jednak w niektórych tematach ma pan jednak pewne braki. – odpowiedziała chłodno dziewczyna. – To był ostatni sen śpiączki. – powiedziała cicho. Widać było, że mówienie na ten temat sprawia jej trudność. – Wieszczka wprowadza się w trans, aby zobaczyć więcej niż byłoby to możliwe w przypadku zwyczajnego proroctwa. Oczywiście, za coś takiego trzeba zapłacić odpowiednią cenę. Nigdy nie dostaje się niczego za darmo. Myślę, że akurat pan, panie Zelgadisie doskonale rozumie o czym mówię. – Spojrzała bez lęku w przenikliwe szafirowe tęczówki. – A ceną za taką wizję jest śmierć. Proroctwo staje się dosłownie ostatnim snem śpiączki. – Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Ostatni sen śpiączki? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałam. – Zamyśliła się Filia. Na te słowa Kirae się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie dziwię się. Nasza świątynia przetrzymuje wiedzę, która zniknęła z dziejów świata. I powiem szczerze, że nie dziwię się, czemu tak się stało. Niektóre informacje powinny zostać doszczętnie zniszczone. – dodała nieco mniej pogodnie.

- Panno Kirae… – zwróciła się do niej delikatnie Amelia.

- Mów mi po imieniu Amelio. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Księżniczka zrozumiała, że jest to subtelna próba zmiany tematu.

- Dobrze Kirae.

* * *

- Kiedy wyruszamy? Długo będziemy tu sterczeć? – W ciemności rozległ się mocno poirytowany głos.

- Mówiłem ci, że ruszymy się stąd dopiero wtedy, gdy otrzymamy taki rozkaz. – odpowiedział mu drugi osobnik tonem pozbawionym emocji.

- No dobrze, ale ile można!

- Zamilcz. – Rozmówca rozdrażnionego młodzieńca po raz pierwszy wykazał coś na kształt złości. Po krótkiej chwili kontynuował swoją wypowiedź swoim typowym obojętnym tonem. – Doczekałeś się. Zaczynamy dzisiaj wieczorem.

- No wreszcie! Ale gdzie dokładnie mamy się udać?

- Tego dowiemy się dzisiaj wieczorem.

W ciemności dało się usłyszeć pełen wściekłości, młodzieńczy wrzask.

* * *

Razy Plotnes, kolejne miejsce na świecie przypominające o tym, jak wiele krwi zostało przelane w przeszłości. Człowiek żyjący swoim życiem z dala od wojny, nie zwraca uwagi na fakt, że ktoś kiedyś poniósł śmierć dla spokoju, bezrefleksyjnie przyjmowanym później przez resztę populacji za coś oczywistego. O tragedii, która się wydarzyła w tym miejscu nikogo nie uczono. Nie było w pobliżu żadnego sympatycznego dziadka sypiącego z rękawa okolicznymi legendami w zamian za symboliczny kubek ciepłej herbaty. Jednak osoby mające wcześniej sposobność, aby zobaczyć Lecikeds, odczuwały ten sam smutek towarzyszący legendarnemu miastu śmierci.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. – oznajmiła Lina obserwując uważnie kolejne ponure ruiny.

- Tutaj jest druga część manuskryptu? – spytała zaskoczona Kirae.

- Mieszkasz w świątyni tak bardzo związanej z tym manuskryptem i nie wiedziałaś, że tak blisko znajduje się jego druga część? – spytała złośliwie Filia. Wysłanniczka świątyni natychmiast się zarumieniła. Zanim zdążyła się odezwać, uprzedziła ją Lina.

- Zadaniem tej świątyni było ochronić manuskrypt. Do rozwiązania jego zagadki potrzebni jesteśmy my. – skomentowała krótko rudowłosa czarodziejka. – Zresztą – dodała – myślę, że to wszystko działa na zasadzie efektu domina. Aby znaleźć drugą część manuskryptu, potrzebujemy jego pierwszego fragmentu.

- Ale jak w tych zgliszczach mamy znaleźć cokolwiek? – spytała zdezorientowana Amelia. Poszukiwanie zaginionego skarbu kojarzyło jej się z jaskiniami, dalekimi, egzotycznymi wyspami. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić jak w zwyczajnych ruinach można było ukryć tak ważny przedmiot.

Zelgadis zrobił parę kroków w stronę ruin, przykląkł i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie intensywnie. Część gromadki patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Wskażą nam to runy. – odparł spokojnie.

- Właśnie. – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Lina. - W takich miejscach nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Gdzieś tutaj znajduje się prawdziwa inskrypcja, która powie nam, co robić dalej. Tak więc szukajcie podejrzanych znaków na tych gruzach, a jak coś znajdziecie, zawołajcie mnie lub Zela.

- Mnie też uczono czytać runy. –powiedziała spokojnie Kirae. Mistrzyni czarnej magii spojrzała na nią swoimi ognistymi oczami.

- Podejrzewam, że u ciebie sprawa wygląda jak u Filii. Jak wspominał Xelloss, niektóre rzeczy miały zostać zapomniane, dlatego nie uczono dwóch najstarszych rodzajów runów.

- A skąd myśl, że mnie również nie uczono tych runów? – spytała z powątpiewaniem srebrnowłosa dziewczyna.

- A stąd, że gdyby Xerwiter albo ty byłybyście w stanie rozszyfrować te runy, nie zwracałybyście się do nas o pomoc. – oznajmiła Lina z satysfakcją w oczach. Spodziewała się, że jej rozmówczyni będzie niezadowolona po usłyszeniu tej odpowiedzi, jednak myliła się.

- Widzę, że pogłoski o tobie nie mijały się z prawdą. – Uśmiechnęła się patrząc jej w oczy. Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

- A jakie pogłoski na przykład?

- No, że jesteś Dra… – Zanim skończyła pierwsze zdanie rzuciły się na nią Amelia wraz z Sylphiel i zatkały nowej koleżance usta.

- O, chyba chciała powiedzieć, że jesteś Dra-Mata. – wtrącił ucieszony Gourry. Uzdrowicielka z Sairaag zdecydowanie za późno rzuciła mu przerażone spojrzenie.

- Musimy chyba wyjaśnić sobie parę rzeczy. – powiedziała Lina grobowym głosem, unosząc rękę w górę. W jej dłoni pojawiła się soczysta kula ognia. – Fire Ball! Fire Ball! Fire Ball! Fire Ball!

Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że cała czwórka została zalana gradem ognistych pocisków. Po chwili Lina poczuła, że ktoś lekko złapał ją za nadgarstek, zanim rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie.

- Lina, zaraz zniszczysz ruiny i nic tam nie znajdziemy. – powiedział chłodno Zelgadis. Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego z niechęcią, ale po krótkim czasie cofnęła czar. Mężczyzna po tym natychmiast ją puścił i poszedł w stronę zburzonych murów. Rudowłosa zmierzyła obolałą czwórkę groźnym spojrzeniem i poszła za chimerą.

- Kirae, oto pierwsza lekcja przebywania w towarzystwie Liny Inverse. – Zwróciła się do zaskoczonej tym wybuchem wysłanniczki świątyni Filia. – Nie wolno jej nazywać Dra-Mata, ani wrogiem wszystkiego, co żyje. Za komentowanie jej biustu możesz zarobić nawet Dragon Slave. – Zakończyła swój wywód Smoczyca w czasie, gdy Sylphiel i Amelia uleczyły obrażenia zadane przez temperamentną przywódczynię.

- A-ha.- powiedziała wolno Kirae.

- Ruszajmy, zanim panna Lina po nas wróci. – Westchnęła ciężko uzdrowicielka z Sairaag.

- Czyli czego w zasadzie mamy tam szukać? – spytał Gourry.

- Ech… W sumie to ja też tego nie wiem, panie Gourry. –odpowiedziała niepocieszona księżniczka.

* * *

- Lina! Znalazłem coś dziwnego! – zawołał na cały regulator po półgodzinnych bezowocnych poszukiwaniach Gourry. Czarodziejka podchodziła do jego znaleziska z pewnym dystansem. Było to bardzo prawdopodobne, że blondyn wyszukał jakiś symbol podobny do lazanii czy do jakiegoś innego kształtu związanego z jedzeniem. Szybko się okazało, że Lina i Zelgadis mieli rację. Całe ruiny były oznaczone przeróżnymi symbolami, jednak żaden z nich nie był pożądanym przez nich runem.

- Co my tu mamy… – powiedziała trochę bez entuzjazmu. Zauważyła okrągły symbol przekreślony trzema poziomymi liniami.

- Trochę kojarzy mi się z taką dobrą kanapką… - Zaczął się rozpływać, ale Lina zupełnie przestała go słuchać.

- Zel! Chodź na chwilę! – zawołała. Chimera szybko zjawiła się obok.

- Znalazłaś to? – spytał.

- Zobacz, to musi być to. Środkowa linia…

- Jest trochę krótsza od pozostałych. To jest to. – odparł niby spokojnie, ale czarodziejka wiedziała, że chimera jest tak samo podekscytowana znaleziskiem jak ona.

- No tak, można było się tego domyśleć. – powiedziała czerwonooka po krótkich oględzinach, po czym złożyła dłonie i po chwili pojawiła się w jej rękach świetlista sfera. Zelgadis w tym czasie cofnął się o parę kroków i powstrzymał gestem Amelię przed podejściem do Liny.

- Co panna Lina robi? – spytała księżniczka.

- Wsadza klucz do zamka. – Wyjaśnił mistrz szamanizmu.

Wydawało się, że czarodziejka zawiesiła manuskrypt w powietrzu. Tak przynamniej myśleli pozostali członkowie drużyny. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a dosłownie moment później na ich oczach na miejscu ruin zaczął się zarysowywać przepiękny pałacyk z dwiema wieżyczkami po bokach. Zgromadzeni najpierw ujrzeli kontury, a następnie stopniowe wypełnienie nieziemskiej budowli. Trudno było ocenić, z czego została zbudowana ta niewielka forteca, gdyż jej konstrukcja wydawała się być jednolitą, srebrzystą masą.

Lina przywołała gestem ręki manuskrypt do siebie, po czym obiekt zniknął. Podeszła bliżej do nietypowego budynku. Najwidoczniej musiała nie wykryć nic zbyt niebezpiecznego, gdyż nacisnęła klamkę perłowych wrót i zawołała do reszty.

- Chodźcie!

Jak tylko weszli, ich oczom ukazała się ogromna sala. Amelia Will Tesla Seyrun, koronowana księżniczka jednego z największych królestw, rozglądała się w niemym zachwycie po wielkiej, pustej komnacie wykonanej ze srebra i pereł. Tylko na samym środku stała otwarta szkatuła, jakby w oczekiwaniu na włożenie do niej okrągłego przedmiotu.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna bez wahania podeszła do niewielkiej skrzynki i umieściła w niej manuskrypt. W wyniku tej akcji całe pomieszczenie rozbłysło jasnym światłem, oślepiając wszystkich wokoło. Dopiero po chwili, gdy grupa odzyskała ostrość widzenia, dało się ujrzeć dwa podesty, które pojawiły się po obu stronach szkatuły, oraz instrukcję składającą się z runów zawisłych w powietrzu.

- Co to znaczy? –spytała zszokowana Kirae.

- Przejście się otworzy, gdy zostanie potraktowane magią tworzenia. – odpowiedział tym razem Zelgadis.

- Filia, będziesz musiała stanąć tam. – Czerwonooka wskazała Smoczycy prawe podwyższenie. – I skierować moc Celphieda w stronę manuskryptu. – Zanim blondynka zdążyła wyrazić swoją satysfakcję z faktu, że Mazoku jest nieobecny, rudowłosa kontynuowała. – Xelloss, ty masz stanąć tam. – Wskazała lewy podest.

Nagle ku zdziwieniu ogółu za plecami czarodziejki pojawił się fioletowowłosy Demon.

- Tak jest. – odparł przymilnie, chociaż w uszach Liny i tak brzmiało to niezwykle nieszczerze.

- Co ty tu robisz, namagomi?! – Filia od razu przeszła w tryb agresywny.

- Oj, trafił się waszej grupie wyjątkowo tępy Smok. – podsumował wesoło Xelloss.

- Xelloss nie zaczynaj. –powiedziała Lina. – A ty Filia, jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłaś, że on zawsze pojawia się w takich momentach, aby nas szpiegować? Tylko, że tym razem działa to na naszą korzyść. – Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się satysfakcją w oczach. – To zaczynajcie. Tym razem wystarczy naprawdę niewielka porcja energii.

Filia miała trudności z koncentracją. Przez cały czas myślała tylko o swoim podopiecznym. Nadina zapewniła ją, że obydwoje są bezpieczni, ale wiedziała, że to nie potrwa długo. Jeżeli za odnalezienie Vala odpowiadał Xelloss, to bez względu na to, czy pozna miejsce pobytu dziecka od niej czy nie, to pozostało to jedynie kwestią czasu. Dlatego ona, musiała osobiście zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Była wdzięczna Linie za to, że nie zadawała jej żadnych pytań, gdy dzisiejszego ranka oznajmiła jej, że musi najpóźniej wieczorem opuścić grupę. Oczywiście, obiecała, że wróci najszybciej jak będzie mogła. Świadomość, że mistrzyni czarnej magii potrzebuje jej mocy, wpłynęła na jej postanowienie, że przeniesie Valgaarva do świątyni Ziemnego Smoka Rangorta. Miała pewność, że tam smoczy malec będzie naprawdę bezpieczny. Złościła się jednak sama na siebie, że nie zrobiła tak od razu, ale skąd mogła przypuszczać, że sprawy zajdą aż tak daleko?

Po chwili szybko pokręciła głową, wracając myślami do czynności, którą miała wykonać. Skupiła się i skierowała w stronę jaśniejącego delikatnym blaskiem manuskryptu energię Celphieda. W tym samym momencie Xelloss przywołał moc Shabranigdo. Zanim dwa rodzaje surowej magii się spotkały, otoczyły starożytny przedmiot szarawą powłoką. Potężna aura błyskawicznie wypełniła całe pomieszczenie. Nawet osoba nie będąca magiem mogła wyczuć obecność czegoś spoza tego świata unoszącą się w powietrzu. Jednak uwagę zebranych przykuło przede wszystkim pojawienie się ogromnych szarych wrót nieopodal szkatuły.

- No to chyba wystarczy. – oznajmiła usatysfakcjonowana Smoczyca, zrobiwszy krok w tył.

- Zaczekaj. – powiedział szybko Xelloss.

- A to niby czemu? – spytała agresywnie blondynka.

- Dlatego. – wyjaśnił wskazując jej wielkie drzwi, które na skutek jej akcji zaczęły powoli zanikać. Filia szybko zrozumiała, o co chodziło Mazoku.

- Nie możemy się stąd ruszyć? – wybąkała.

- Najwidoczniej ten wymiar potrzebuje ciągłego zasilania. – zauważył Zelgadis.

- Lina, mówiłaś, że wystarczy mała dawka energii! – krzyknęła Filia w stronę rudowłosej.

- No i mówiłam prawdę. Przecież wystarczy małe natężenie tej mocy, aby podtrzymać ten wymiar. – Uśmiechnęła się czerwonooka.

- Czyli mamy zostawić tutaj pannę Filię i pana Xellossa? – spytała nieco przerażona taką koncepcją Amelia. Wiedziała, że Smoczyca niezbyt przepada za Mazoku i nie chciała zostawiać blondynki samej z jej teoretycznie największym wrogiem.

- Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. –odpowiedziała jej zakłopotana Sylphiel.

- To ruszamy? – spytał żądny działania Gourry.

- Im szybciej to zrobimy tym szybciej ruszymy dalej. – wtrąciła rzeczowo Kirae.

- To ty też idziesz z nami? – spytała z drwiną Lina.

- Właśnie po to tu jestem. Przepowiednia również mówiła o moim uczestnictwie w tej misji. Moja moc jest inna od waszej. Beze mnie nie odnajdziecie manuskryptu. – Wytłumaczyła spokojnie. Wiedziała, że czarodziejka nie darzy jej zaufaniem, ale Kirae zbytnio się tym nie przejmowała. Miała zadanie do wykonania. I wykona je bez względu na wszystko.

- Inna od naszej? – spytał cicho Zelgadis.

- No do idźcie wreszcie! – krzyknęła wkurzona Filia.

- Wreszcie powiedziałaś coś mądrego. – wtrącił Xelloss przed zwróceniem się do reszty. –Macie mniej więcej pół godziny. Taka jest długość życia tego wymiaru bez względu na to ile dostarczymy mu energii.

- W takim razie nie marnujmy czasu. – Westchnęła Lina i poszła w stronę ogromnych szarych wrót. Po chwili ruszyła za nią pozostała piątka. Gdy tylko czarodziejka dotknęła drzwi, otworzyły się przed nią na oścież. Kiedy cała szóstka przeszła przez próg, przejście zamknęło się z wielkim hukiem.

- No nie i mam być uziemiona tutaj z tobą przez pół godziny?! – warknęła Smoczyca.

- Oj, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. – odparł rozbawiony Xelloss. – Zupełnie nie czujesz struktury tego wymiaru? Czas odczuwany przez osobę, która jest w środku, to pół godziny. Dla nas to będzie dosłownie parę minut, więc mamy w zasadzie tylko chwilkę na pogawędkę. – dodał uśmiechając się wrednie.

- Nie mam ochoty na żadną pogawędkę z tobą! – krzyknął zawstydzony złoty Smok.

- No widzisz, ja też. Podejrzewam, że tak uparte stworzenie jak ty nadal nie powie mi nic na temat Valgaarva.

- Na pewno nie! I nie jestem uparta!

- Nie no skądże. Jesteś wzorem cnoty posłuszeństwa i otwartości.

- Odwal się ode mnie!

- Z największą przyjemnością. Chciałem ci tylko wcześniej powiedzieć, że przez twój upór i niezdolność do przyjęcia pewnych faktów sprowadzi ból na tych, na których najbardziej ci zależy. – powiedział otwierając lekko oczy, po czym zniknął, zostawiając za sobą gęstą, mroczną energię.

- Xelloss wracaj tu! Wymiar! – krzyknęła zszokowana Filia, zanim zdołała przeanalizować jego słowa. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że wrota zostały nietknięte. Dopiero po chwili doszła do wniosku, że Mazoku musiał zebrać wcześniej sporą moc, którą jakimś cudem zmusił do powolnego uwalniania. Kiedy się uspokoiła, że jej przyjaciołom nic nie grozi, zaczęły jej dźwięczeć w uszach słowa Demona.

_Twój upór i niezdolność do przyjęcia pewnych faktów sprowadzi ból na tych, na których najbardziej ci zależy. _

A może Mazoku naprawdę chciały ochronić Valgaarva? Jeżeli prawdą jest legenda o bliźniętach przeznaczenia… Pokręciła głową. To było absolutnie niemożliwe. Wszystko, co robiły Demony, robiły to dla własnej korzyści. Nigdy im nie zaufa!

* * *

- Jak wygląda sytuacja? – spytała najwyższa kapłanka świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów.

- Grupa Liny Inverse dotarła do ruin Razy Plotnes. Przechodzą właśnie próbę w celu zdobycia drugiej części manuskryptu. – odpowiedziała klęcząca przed usadowioną w wielkim fotelu Xerwiter zamaskowana postać.

- Dobrze. Nie wątpię, że wyjdą z tej próby zwycięsko. To wyjątkowo silna grupa. Dopiero później zacznie się prawdziwy problem, lecz w tym niewątpliwie wyręczy nas Kirae. – odparła czarnowłosa kobieta.

- Pani Xerwiter, pani wybaczy moją wątpliwość, ale czy Kirae naprawdę wypełni swoją misję? – Po usłyszeniu tego pytania ciemne oczy nieco się zwęziły.

- Nie martw się, Kirae bez względu na wszystko wypełni swoją misję.


	6. Akt I: Test starożytnych

Rozdział 6

_Test starożytnych_

Otoczone szarym, fantazyjnie rzeźbionym, murem miasto tętniło życiem. Piękne, wykonane w nieznanym, mieniącym się w słońcu kruszcu domy stały równo wzdłuż długiego i szerokiego trotuaru. Witająca nowo przybyłych droga prowadziła do niezwykłego, zdającego się sięgać nieba pałacu. Zbudowana z niespotykanej srebrzystej masy twierdza, po bokach zwieńczona okazałymi wieżami była migoczącym delikatnym blaskiem sercem tego miejsca. Mieszkańcy uśmiechali się do siebie serdecznie, krzątając się po uliczkach miasta. Każdy z nich miał na sobie luźną, szarą szatę pozbawioną wszelkich zdobień za wyjątkiem wyszywaną srebrną nicią ośmiokątem foremnym, w którego środku umieszczono okrągły symbol przekreślony trzema poziomymi liniami.

Nagle obraz się zmienił. To było wciąż to samo miasto, ale w innym czasie. Unosząca się w powietrzu beztroska się ulotniła. Spokój ustąpił miejsca poczuciu zagrożenia. Pogodne wcześniej niebo było teraz pokryte mrocznymi chmurami. Na szarym kruszcu pobłyskiwała krew, gdy majestatyczna budowla obracała się w ruinę.

W jednej chwili wszystko zniknęło. Znów szli podłużnym, zdającym się nie mieć końca korytarzem.

- Panno Lino, co to było? –przerwała milczenie Amelia.

- To chyba było Razy Plotnes za czasów, gdy jeszcze nie było ruiną. –odpowiedziała po chwili Lina.

- Ale skąd to się wzięło? –dopytywała księżniczka. Widać było, że zbiorowa wizja, jakiej właśnie doświadczyli, wstrząsnęła adeptką białej magii.

- To echo dusz mieszkańców, którzy stracili tutaj życie. –powiedziała cicho Kirae, wyglądająca jakby ledwo trzymała się na nogach.

- To bardzo możliwe. Emocje często pozostawiają po sobie silniejszy ślad niż magia. –stwierdziła spokojnie Sylphiel.

- Tylko jaki ma to związek z manuskryptem. –Zelgadis zaczął się zastanawiał na głos. –Ten znak, który zdobił szaty tych ludzi, był niemal identyczny jak run, który nas tutaj doprowadził.

- Chyba musicie odłożyć te rozważania na później. –wtrącił żywo Gourry.

Chimera uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Masz rację.

- Ale czemu? –spytała srebrnowłosa, która wciąż sprawiała wrażenie półprzytomnej.

- Coś się zbliża. –odpowiedziała pośpiesznie Lina.

- Panno Lino, co robimy? –Sylphiel również wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

Czarodziejka założyła beztrosko ręce na głowie.

- Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Popłyniemy z nurtem.

- Jak to z nurtem? –spytała przerażona księżniczka.

- Przekonasz się. –Mistrzyni czarnej magii odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem, wpatrując się w głębię złowieszczego korytarza.

W porywach silnego wiatru pojawił się tuż przed szóstką wędrowców dziwny stwór. Unosił się na potężnych smoczych skrzydłach, będących źródłem podmuchu. Reszta jego ciała należała do lwa z wyjątkiem głowy, w której znajdywała się otoczona złotą grzywą ludzka, kobieca twarz.

Grupa patrzyła oniemiała na zjawiskową bestię, nie wiedząc czego ma się po niej spodziewać. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, w umysłach śmiałków rozległ się głęboki, łagodny głos, w momencie gdy istota w ogóle nie poruszała ustami.

- _Euen kaer. Liehna pon? Nuek wa nehl?_ –Padło pytanie.

- Kie lendau. Waen la mehl. –odpowiedziała Lina w tym samym niezrozumiałym języku.

- _Czemu zakłócacie mój spoczynek? _–Ponownie odpowiedź zgromadzeni usłyszeli na drodze telepatycznej.

- Przybyliśmy po to, co nam niegdyś obiecano. –rzekła rudowłosa, nawet na chwilę nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego ze stworem.

- _Czuję krew naznaczonych przez walkę z tymi, co nie należą do tego świata. Czuję krew przymierza starożytnej magii. Czuję krew posłańca. Pokażcie, że jesteście godni, a otrzymacie, co wam niegdyś obiecano. _–zakończyła enigmatycznie swoją wypowiedź istota. Jak tylko padło ostatnie słowo, korytarz zniknął. Przez chwilę szóstka zgromadzonych była zawieszona w pustce.

- _Pokażcie, że jesteście godni, a otrzymacie, co wam niegdyś obiecano. _–powtórzyła bestia. Ponownie wzmógł się wiatr, który otoczył każdego członka grupy z osobna. Ułamek sekundy później wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

* * *

Lina podniosła się nieco obolała. Gdzie ta bestia ich wysłała? Czarodziejka spodziewała się, że starożytne runy jej się przydadzą, ale nie myślała, że aż tak szybko. Z drugiej strony nic, co się dotychczas wydarzyło nie zaskoczyło dziewczyny. Zdobycie drugiego manuskryptu wyglądało dla niej póki co jak fragment powieści przygodowych, tak uwielbianych przez Amelię. Przeszukiwanie ruin. Udowadnianie swojej wartości. Ci starożytni byli mało oryginalni. Z drugiej strony, na to akurat nie miała wpływu, więc im szybciej z tym skończy, tym szybciej będzie miała względny spokój. Dziewczyna otrzepała się i rozejrzała się po miejscu, w jakie teleportowała je dziwna istota, będącą skrzyżowaniem lwa, smoka i człowieka.

Przez moment wydawało jej się, że jest w jakiejś kopalni. Okazało się, że to skojarzenie niewiele minęło się z rzeczywistością. Otaczały ją wysokie skały, w których natura musiała rzeźbić od tysięcy lat. Liczne stalaktyty i stalagmity, pomniejsze kałuże i małe jeziorka wyglądałyby według Liny niemal uroczo, gdyby nie cel, w jakim znalazła się tam czarodziejka.

Rudowłosa zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód. No dobra, została oddzielona od reszty. Być może każdy z nich wylądował w oddzielnym wymiarze. Tylko jak to się miało do szans zdobycia manuskryptu? Czy każde z nich musiało zdać swój test, aby zdobyć główną nagrodę? Czarodziejka westchnęła. Wiedziała, że tym razem wdepnęła w bagno o wiele głębsze niż dotychczas. Była świadoma, że musi działać szybko. W innym wypadku reszta jej przyjaciół znajdzie się w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, za co będzie odpowiedzialna właśnie ona.

Nagle wyczuła czyjąś obecność. Natychmiast przygotowała Fire Balla i spytała groźnie:

- Pokaż się. Wiem, że tu jesteś.

- To tylko ja, Kirae. –odpowiedziała srebrnowłosa dziewczyna wyłaniając się zza większego stalagmitu. Czarodziejka wciąż nie cofnęła zaklęcia.

- Udowodnij, że ty to ty. –powiedziała podejrzliwie Lina.

- A niby jak mam to udowodnić?! –spytała obruszona wysłanniczka świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. –A zresztą i tak mi nie ufasz, więc po co mam sobie w zasadzie strzępić język.- Westchnęła i minęła obojętnie mistrzynię czarnej magii.

- Ej! Czyli tak po prostu zamierzasz mnie zignorować?! –wrzasnęła Lina.

- Tak. –odparła z beznamiętnie Kirae. –Sama se decyduj, czy chcesz mi ufać czy nie. Ja ci w tym nie pomogę.

- Jesteś naprawdę irytująca, wiesz? –powiedziała czerwonooka, korzystając z całych pokładów dobrej woli, jakie miała, aby nie rzucić w dziewczynę kulą ognia. Mimo wszystko nie wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać po tym miejscu. –Co w sumie dowodzi, że to ty.

- Twierdzisz, że mnie znasz po jednym dniu wspólnej podróży? –spytała nieco urażona Kirae po uprzednim zatrzymaniu i spojrzeniu na Linę.

- Nie. –Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. –Ale nietrudno zauważyć, że sprawa zaufania jest dla ciebie drażliwym tematem.

Srebrnowłosa parsknęła.

- Nic nie jest dla mnie drażliwym tematem. –odparła i ruszyła przed siebie.

- I dlatego właśnie się dąsasz, tak? –Mistrzyni czarnej magii zauważyła złośliwie.

- Nie dąsam się!

- Nie no wcale.

- I kto tu jest irytujący?!

- Sama się o to prosisz.

- To skoro jesteś taka mądra to powiedz jak mamy znaleźć tutaj manuskrypt?

- Podobno to ty jesteś w tym niezbędna.

- Ale to ty dowodzisz!

- Zgadza się, więc pozwolisz, że to ja będę iść na przedzie. –Zakończyła z satysfakcją Lina wyprzedzając towarzyszkę. Kirae patrzyła na to oburzona, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej i przez chwilę w milczeniu posłusznie szła za Liną. Obserwowała jak mistrzyni czarnej magii bystrym wzrokiem omiatała ich otoczenie, najwidoczniej formując już w głowie gotowy plan działania. Srebrnowłosa nie mogła się nadziwić, jak w takim małym ciele może tkwić taka siła.

- Nie czujesz się przygnieciona tym, co ci przygotowało przeznaczenie? –spytała cicho. –Na pewno wiesz, jak to wszystko może się skończyć. Nie przeraża cię to?

- A czemu wspominasz tutaj o przeznaczeniu? –spytała Lina, odwracając się do wyższej dziewczyny.

- Przecież każdy z was jest tutaj, dlatego, bo takie jest jego przeznaczenie. –odparła bez chwili wahania Kirae.

- Nie zgadzam się z tobą. Jestem tutaj z własnego wyboru. Taki sam wybór miał każdy z naszej grupy. –W czerwonych oczach pojawił się błysk.

- Czyżby? Przepowiednia mówiła o was. Wasz udział w tym wszystkim został przewidziany dawno temu. –Wysłanniczka świątyni zatrzymała się. Tak samo zrobiła jej rozmówczyni.

- Do tej, jak to wy mówicie, misji zostałam wybrana przez mój udział w walce z Dark Starem. Ale zanim wzięłam w niej udział, Filia zadała mi konkretne pytanie, na które udzieliłam konkretnej odpowiedzi. Pomijam sposób perswazji Filii. –Tu na chwilę rudowłosa gwałtownie się wzdrygnęła. –Ale to była moja decyzja. Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie. A nawet jeżeli ono istnieje, zrobię wszystko, aby z nim walczyć. –oznajmiła hardo czarodziejka.

Kirae milczała przez chwilę.

- Jesteś silna, Lino Inverse. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tak samo twierdzić po tej _misji._ –powiedziała cicho, lecz dobitnie, po czym wyprzedziła mistrzynię czarnej magii.

Lina stała przez chwilę w miejscu. Patrzyła się w powoli oddalającą się sylwetkę srebrnowłosej. Nie wiedziała do końca, co miała myśleć o tej dziewczynie. Na samym początku uważała ją za oczywiste pozbawione własnej woli narzędzie Xerwiter. Coraz bardziej jednak zaczynała wątpić w ten osąd. Nie oznaczało to, że czarodziejka zacznie ufać nowej towarzyszce podróży bezgranicznie. Wciąż nie było wiadomo, co młoda kobieta jeszcze ukrywa. Niewątpliwie w pewnym momencie dojdzie do konfrontacji i dopiero wtedy stanie się jasne, po której stronie tak naprawdę stoi Kirae.

* * *

Nagły krzyk rozproszył uwagę Zelgadisa. Mag błyskawicznie odwrócił się i ujrzał, że wiszący most, po którym przechodzili z Sylphiel na drugą stronę wąwozu, w jednej chwili zniknął. Szermierz zaklął pod nosem. Już wcześniej przekonali się z uzdrowicielką, że w tym wymiarze korzystanie z magii jest niemożliwe. Widział, jak dziewczyna odruchowo próbuje użyć zaklęcia lewitacji, zgodnie z przewidywaniem, bez skutku. Tylko dzięki swojej demonicznej szybkości zdołał dobiec do przepaści i w dosłownie ostatniej chwili złapać specjalistkę od białej magii za rękę. Szybko ją podciągnął i pomógł wejść na bezpieczny grunt.

- Przepraszam, panie Zelgadisie. –wydyszała zdenerwowana Sylphiel.

- Nie przepraszaj, skąd miałaś wiedzieć. –odparł niedbale szermierz, którego myśli zaprzątało coś innego. –Zastanawia mnie tylko, jaki sens ma zablokowanie naszej magii.

Uzdrowicielka zamyśliła się.

- A może to nie ograniczenie, ale wskazówka?

- Co sugerujesz? –Mistrz szamanizmu spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.

- Może to, czego od nas oczekuje strażnik tych ruin, nie wymaga użycia magii?

- W sumie nie uzyskaliśmy zbyt wiele informacji. Mamy tylko „pokazać, że jesteśmy godni". –stwierdził nieco poirytowany. Pierwszą myślą maga zaraz po znalezieniu się w górzystym, pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek śladu działalności człowieka, obszarze było przeszukanie pobliskich niewysokich wzniesień pod kątem obecności runów. Ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu nigdzie nie napotkali nawet najmniejszego ze znaków. Gdy po krótkim czasie doszli do wiszącego mostu, pierwszego elementu cywilizacji, byli pewni, że coś ważnego musi się znajdywać po jego drugiej stronie. –Też mi wyjaśnienie. –warknął. –Ale możliwe, że masz rację. –dodał już bezpośrednio w nawiązaniu do pomysłu zielonookiej. –Może mamy dotrzeć do jakiegoś celu o własnych siłach? W sumie zawalenie tego mostu odcina nam drogę powrotną. Więc można chyba założyć, że idziemy w dobrą stronę.

- Niepokoi mnie tylko czas. Pan Xelloss mówił, że życie tego wymiaru będzie trwać tylko pół godziny, a wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy tutaj już ze dwadzieścia minut.

- Cały ten test to jakaś kpina. –Zelgadis był naprawdę nie w humorze, przez co Sylphiel robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Nie chciała mówić zbyt wiele, aby przez przypadek nie wyprowadzić ponurej chimery z równowagi. Była naprawdę zdziwiona, że z całej grupy musiała trafić właśnie na tego szermierza. Westchnęła. Jeżeli zostali dobrani w pary, to pewnie panna Lina była razem z Gourry'm. Chociaż zwróciła uwagę na subtelną zmianę w ich relacjach, nie chciała sobie za bardzo wierzyć. Była świadoma, że mogła nie być w tym temacie obiektywna. Chętnie ucięła by sobie z kimś pogawędkę na ten temat, ale oczywiście nie z nerwowym mistrzem szamanizmu ani nie w sztucznym wymiarze, gdzie miała za zadanie odnaleźć część manuskryptu.

- To jest, cholera, niemożliwe! –Nagły wybuch towarzysza wybudził ją z zadumy.

- Co się… –Chciała zadać pytanie, ale zanim skończyła zdanie, zrozumiała, o co chodziło Zelgadisowi. Druga strona wąwozu, ich nowy cel, był dokładnie tym samym miejscem, w którym rozpoczęli tę krótką wędrówkę.

* * *

Amelia z przerażeniem patrzyła na roztaczający się przed nią widok. Wokół niej, nad nią i pod nią znajdywały się książki. Setki, tysiące, a może nawet miliony woluminów tworzyły labirynt, w którym była uwięziona z nieznoszącym czytać Gourry'm. Czy los mógł być bardziej okrutny?

- Głowa do góry, Amelio. Na pewno znajdziemy wyjście. –pocieszał ją optymistycznie blondyn.

- Niby jak, panie Gourry? –Księżniczka była bliska załamania nerwowego.

- Mam pomysł! –oznajmił radośnie.

- Jaki? –spytała powątpiewająco adeptka białej magii. Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć nic nowatorskiego. Ach.. Gdyby tylko był tutaj pan Zelgadis, na pewno już by było po problemie…

- W sumie książki służą do czytania, więc może w którejś z nich jest jakaś wskazówka? –Niebieskooki był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony.

- I to ma być genialny pomysł?! –krzyknęła poirytowana księżniczka. Dlaczego musiała tutaj wylądować właśnie z nim?! Spojrzała po raz enty na stosy ciężkich tomisk. Po jednej stronie średniej szerokości i wysokości korytarza znajdywały się zielone książki. Po drugiej woluminy miały tylko niebieską barwę. Spojrzała raz jeszcze w lewo i w prawo. –A może ma pan rację… –dodała po namyśle.

Wyciągnęła kilka tomów z półki znajdującej się po lewej stronie korytarza.

- To ten sam tytuł. –oznajmiła podekscytowana.

Gourry uśmiechnął się szerzej , a dziewczyna sięgnęła po parę książek z przeciwnego regału.

- A ten tytuł jest nieco inny, ale wciąż wszystkie niebieskie książki to jedna pozycja. Panie Gourry, może pan wydostać jakąś książkę z góry? –spytała patrząc na wysoki strop, który także tworzył regał z czarnymi książkami, zawieszony poziomo w powietrzu.

- Jasne. –odparł blondyn i gdy podskoczył, bez trudu udało mu się musnąć sufit. Ku zaskoczeniu obojga jego dłoń nie napotkała oporu i przeszła przez księgozbiór.

- To iluzja! –krzyknęła rozentuzjazmowana księżniczka. –Panie Gourry, tam musi być wyjście!

- Na pewno! –odparł pogodnie szermierz.

Amelia nie chcąc marnować ani chwili, rzuciła zaklęcie lewitacji.

- Panie Gourry, sprawdzę, co jest na górze i zaraz po pana wrócę. –powiedziała.

- No ja myślę. –rzekł ze śmiechem blondyn.

Adeptka białej magii odpowiedziała uśmiechem i uniosła się do góry, przechodząc bez trudu przez pozorną ścianę z książkami. Gdy tylko jej głowa pokonała przeszkodę spojrzała z nadzieją na jej nowe otoczenie. Mrugnęła parę razy. Nie wierzyła w to, co widziała.

- To niemożliwe! –krzyknęła patrząc na Gourry'ego, który przyglądał się ze zdziwieniem jej głowie wyłaniającej się z podłogi.

* * *

- Długo mamy jeszcze iść? –spytała zniechęcona Kirae.

- Nie, już nie. –odparła Lina, która zatrzymała się i usiadła na ziemi. Przeczesała grzywkę palcami i mówiła dalej. –Tak jak myślałam, jesteśmy w pętli.

- Czyli to nie jest tylko moje wrażenie, że cały czas kręcimy się w kółko? –spytała srebrnowłosa siadając naprzeciwko czarodziejki.

- Na początku myślałam, że mamy tutaj coś odnaleźć albo dojść w jakieś konkretne miejsce. Ale nie dostaliśmy żadnej wskazówki. No, fakt, że to miejsce jest uwięzione w pętli czasoprzestrzennej wyklucza tę drugą możliwość. –Lina złożyła dłonie i oparła na nich brodę. –To nie jest pułapka, to jest test. A żeby go zdać potrzebna jest jakakolwiek wskazówka…

- Może dostaliśmy wskazówkę, ale jej po prostu nie zauważyliśmy? –wtrąciła wysłanniczka świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów.

Lina milczała przez chwilę, po czym gwałtownie wstała.

- Masz rację. Dostaliśmy wskazówkę na samym początku. –powiedziała mistrzyni czarnej magii uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

* * *

- Czyli możemy wykluczyć, że dotarcie w jakieś konkretne miejsce, miało być naszym celem. –stwierdziła Sylphiel. Jej komentarz chimera pominęła milczeniem. Uzdrowicielka nie miała mu tego za złe. Wiedziała, że szermierz intensywnie myśli i że wypowiedzenie jakiegokolwiek zdania, aby w imię grzeczności podtrzymać rozmowę, znajdywało się na ostatnim miejscu jego zmartwień.

- Musieliśmy coś pominąć. –Mówił na głos bardziej do siebie niż do ciemnowłosej dziewczyny.

- Ale co? Na początku szliśmy tym korytarzem, następnie spotkaliśmy strażnika Razy Plotnes i zostaliśmy rozdzieleni i przeniesieni do różnych wymiarów.

- Pominęłaś jedną rzecz. –zauważył Zelgadis.

- Jaką? –spytała uzdrowicielka.

- Po wejściu do korytarza doznaliśmy wizji przeszłości Razy Plotnes. –powiedział uśmiechając się pod nosem. –I to jest nasza brakująca wskazówka.

- Nie rozumiem. –przyznała zdezorientowana Sylphiel, chociaż z ulgą przywitała fakt, że chimera najwidoczniej doznała jakiegoś objawienia.

- Mieliśmy wrażenie, że przenieśliśmy się do przeszłego Razy Plotnes. Ale tak naprawdę przez cały czas byliśmy w tym jednym korytarzu. Następnie spotkaliśmy strażnika i znowu mamy wrażenie, że jesteśmy w innym wymiarze, a tak naprawdę jesteśmy pod wpływem iluzji. –oznajmił z satysfakcją mistrz szamanizmu.

- I to wszystko? –spytała z niedowierzaniem uzdrowicielka.

- Brzmi to banalnie, ale myślę, że właśnie o to tu chodzi. Iluzja będzie twoją rzeczywistością tak długo jak będziesz w to wierzyć. –powiedział podnosząc rękę i obserwując jak górski krajobraz zaczyna się rozmazywać.

* * *

- Całkiem sporo czasu wam to zabrało. –Usłyszał pogodny oraz nieco zaczepny głos. Chociaż zdanie było wypowiedziane w liczbie mnogiej, wiedział, ze było ono głównie skierowane do niego.

- Przecież obudziłyśmy się dosłownie chwilę wcześniej. –dodał drugi, niższy głos należący do najnowszego członka ich gromadki.

- Kirae, siedź cicho. –powiedziała mistrzyni czarnej magii.

Zelgadis podniósł się i rozejrzał się dookoła. Niewątpliwie wrócił do korytarza współczesnych ruin Razy Plotnes. Tuż nad nim unosiła się uśmiechnięta twarz rudowłosej dziewczyny. Niedaleko niej stała Kirae, której najwidoczniej nie udzielał się swobodny nastrój przywódczyni grupy. Po jego prawej stronie powoli podniosła się Sylphiel.

- Udało się, panie Zelgadisie. –rzekła uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało.

- Ale po jakim czasie. –Lina wciąż się drażniła.

- Już Kirae cię wydała, że nie byłyście o wiele lepsze. –skomentowała chimera.

- Ale byłyśmy. –Czarodziejka się wyszczerzyła.

- Panno Lino. –zaczęła cicho uzdrowicielka. –A co z panem Gourry'm i z panną Amelią?

Mistrzyni czarnej magii spojrzała na Sylphiel i nieco spoważniała.

- Wciąż tkwią w iluzji.

- A co się z nimi stanie, gdy jej nie zwyciężą? –spytała z lękiem uzdrowicielka.

- Nie no, na pewno ją pokonają. –wtrąciła nerwowo Kirae. –Prawda? –dopytała niepewnie spoglądając na resztę zebranych. Zanim ktokolwiek jej odpowiedział poczuła znajomy potężny powiew wiatru.

- _Czas dobiegł końca. Nie wszystka krew naznaczonych przez walkę z tymi, co nie należą do tego świata, powróciła. Dlatego też zostanie na wieki tam, gdzie pozostała. _–Ponownie w głowach zgromadzonych rozległ się głęboki, kobiecy głos.

- Nie ma takiej opcji. –oznajmiła natychmiast Lina. Wokół niej zaczęła się gromadzić mroczna aura.

Sylphiel zbladła, lecz patrzyła się z nadzieją na drobną rudowłosą dziewczynę. Zelgadis uśmiechnął się i cofnął się o parę kroków. Kirae spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Radzę ci się odsunąć. –powiedziała chimera.

- Dlaczego? –spytała srebrnowłosa.

- Możesz nieźle oberwać. Lina nigdy się nie przejmuje widownią w takich momentach.

Dziewczyna posłusznie zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, chociaż wciąż nie rozumiała tego, co się dzieje. Starożytny strażnik powiedział, że ich dwójka towarzyszy jest stracona. Zrobiło jej się przykro, ale było to dla niej tożsame z wyrokiem śmierci. Nigdy nie podważała słów wyższych istot. I dlatego patrzyła w szoku, jak rudowłosa stała niewzruszona przed świętą bestią.

- _Takie są zasady. Nie możesz ich zmienić. _–powiedział telepatycznie stwór.

- Razy Plotnes oddawało cześć Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. Jej wola powinna być dla ciebie rozkazem. –powiedziała grobowym tonem Lina, rozpoczynając jednocześnie inkantację Laguna Blade. - Tyś, któraś częścią króla koszmarów. –Jak tylko padły pierwsze słowa chaosu, strażnik starożytnych ruin drgnął. –Tyś, która uwolniona ze wszechświata; mroźna, mroczna klingo ciemności…

- _Zaczekaj. _

Lina spojrzała oczekująco na bestię.

- _Udowodniłaś, że jesteś godna. Otrzymasz to, co wam niegdyś obiecano. –_Jak tylko padły te słowa tuż obok Liny pojawiły się nieprzytomne sylwetki Amelii i Gourry'ego, którzy natychmiast zaczęli się przebudzać.

- _Masz serce i moc, aby władać tą spuścizną. _–dodał majestatyczny, kobiecy głos. Bestia raz jeszcze machnęła skrzydłami. Tym razem zamiast wiatru można było poczuć ciepłą i łagodną moc, która objęła całe pomieszczenie.

* * *

Zanim się obejrzeli, już się znajdywali w pierwszej sali, gdzie z ulgą przywitała ich Filia.

- Na Celphieda, już myślałam, że stamtąd nie wyjdziecie. –powiedziała uradowana Ryozoku.

- My również. –odparła wciąż nieco oszołomiona Amelia.

- Nic wam nie jest? –spytała zmartwiona Sylphiel, podbiegając do księżniczki i właściciela Miecza Światła.

- Nie. –odparł trochę przymulony Gourry. –Ale co się właściwie stało? Pamiętam tylko labirynt książek.

- Niech pan nie wspomina przy mnie o książkach! –krzyknęła młodsza adeptka białej magii.

- Wygląda na to, że naprawdę nic wam nie jest. –powiedział Zelgadis.

- To dobrze. –dodała Lina. Uśmiechała się, chociaż chimera zwróciła uwagę, że wyglądała na zmęczoną. W sumie jak zawsze po rzuceniu zaklęć korzystających z mocy LoN. Z drugiej strony czarodziejka nie musiała kończyć inkantacji, co nie kosztowało jej tyle sił co zazwyczaj.

- A manuskrypt? –spytała cicho milcząca dotąd Kirae.

- Bezpieczny. –odparła rozchylając na chwilę złączone wcześniej dłonie. Oczom wszystkim ukazał się kolejny krążek, tym razem o srebrnej barwie emanujący jasnym, delikatnym światłem. Czarodziejka podeszła do podwyższeń, gdzie wcześniej mieli stać Xelloss i Filia. Smoczyca, która wciąż nie opuściła swojego posterunku, bez słowa skierowała w stronę Liny wiązkę czystej mocy. W tym samym czasie z miejsca, gdzie miał stać Mazoku popłynęła w jej stronę mroczna struga energii. Dwa strumienie spotkały się przy drogocennym krążku, który rozbłysnął potężniejszym światłem. Po tej akcji Lina schowała drugą część manuskryptu i zwróciła się do nieco oniemiałej gromadki.

- No, to możemy ruszać.

- Co pani właściwie zrobiła? –spytała Amelia.

- Jak wcześniej wspominałam, aby manuskrypt był możliwy do odczytania należy go poczęstować mocą tworzenia, czyli połączoną czarną i białą magią. –odpowiedziała krótko czarodziejka.

- Czyli mamy już wszystkie części manuskryptu? –spytała Sylphiel.

- Pozostała jeszcze jedna część. –odpowiedziała zamiast przywódczyni Kirae.

- Więc nie martwcie się, jeszcze czeka nas robota. –dodała Lina. –A póki co zabierajmy się stąd. Myślę, że każdy z nas ma na dzisiaj dość ruin.

Większość pokiwała głowami i cała drużyna opuścili teren Razy Plotnes. Gdy znaleźli się poza granicami ruin Filia zatrzymała się. Lina odwróciła się do niej i spytała:

- Wiesz kiedy możesz wrócić?

- Postaram się jak najszybciej. Tyle mogę obiecać. –powiedziała Smoczyca.

- To panna Filia nas opuszcza? –spytała zaskoczona jak większość Amelia.

- Na jakiś czas. –odpowiedziała za Ryozoku Lina.

- Ale jak to? –spytała nieco spanikowana Kirae. –Przecież przepowiednia wymaga obecności was wszystkich.

- Kirae, przepowiednia nie jest gotowym scenariuszem na życie. –wtrąciła czarodziejka zanim Filia zdążyła zareagować. –Niewątpliwie będziemy potrzebować mocy Filii, ale dopiero w momencie, gdy znajdziemy ostatnią część manuskryptu, więc weź trochę wyluzuj.

- To do zobaczenia. –powiedziała Filia i szybko ruszyła w stronę pobliskiego lasu. Moment później w towarzystwie jasnego światła dokonała się smocza transformacja. Zgromadzeni zdołali ujrzeć silne machnięcie skrzydłami zanim Ryozoku zniknęła.

- Co się stało? –spytała Sylphiel.

- To osobista sprawa Filii. –odpowiedziała szybko Lina.

- Rozumiem. –odparła łagodnie uzdrowicielka.

- A tak w zasadzie, to gdzie znajduje się trzecia część manuskryptu? –wtrącił nagle Zelgadis.

W odpowiedzi czarodziejka wyszczerzyła się.

- Tego jeszcze nie wiem.

- Jak to „nie wiesz"? –Zelgadis spojrzał na nią nieco zbity z tropu.

- To powiedzą nam połączone obie części manuskryptu. Zawęziłam obszar poszukiwań, ale ostatnie elementy są zawarte w naszym dzisiejszym znalezisku. Jak będę miała ciebie do pomocy, uporamy się z tym w ciągu jednego dnia. –powiedziała beztrosko.

- A-ha. –Chimera wolała nie komentować tego lekkiego podejścia. –To rozumiem, że chcesz się zatrzymać w Ruelmin?

Ruelmin było największym miasteczkiem w okolicy, które słynęło z bogatej biblioteki.

- Zgadza się.

- Ruelmar? –zamyślił się Gourry. –Brzmi dosyć znajomo.

- Ruelmin. Może dlatego, że mieszka tam twoja ciocia, panie Gourry? –dodała rozbawiona Sylphiel.

- Bardzo możliwe! –zareagował żywo blondyn.

- Twoja ciocia powiadasz… –powiedziała Lina z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku. –A czy dobrze gotuje?

- O tak! –odparł rozmarzony Gouryy, lecz po chwili spojrzał oburzony na czarodziejkę. –Ale Lina, nawet o tym nie myśl!

- Hahaha. A niby jak mnie powstrzymasz? –drażniła się rudowłosa.

Z boku całej scence przyglądała się Kirae. Nie wierzyła w to, co ujrzała dzisiejszego dnia. Wiele słyszała o Linie Inverse, jednak rzeczywistość przebiła wszelkie plotki. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę potrafiła przyzwać Panią Nocnych Koszmarów. Gdyby wszystkie rozwiązania zawiodły tylko ona mogłaby przywołać LoN, aby wielka Władczyni przywróciła porządek. Na pewno jednak tym razem nie obyłoby się bez ofiar…

Z drugiej strony najbardziej zszokowało srebrnowłosą to, jak rudowłosa bez wahania groziła starożytnej sile. A wszystko po to, aby ocalić przyjaciół. Na początku Kirae uważała mistrzynię czarnej magii za żarłoczną egoistkę. A jednak na własne oczy widziała, że ta, która na co dzień niemalże znęca nad posiadaczem miecza światła, której wystarczy byle pretekst, aby poobrzucać każdego Fire Ballami, dla bezpieczeństwa tych ludzi była gotowa niemal na wszystko.

Powoli zaczęła rozumieć, w jaki sposób powstała ta niecodzienna gromadka. W końcu rzadko można było spotkać kogoś, z kim liczą się Mazoku oraz Smoki. Osobę, do której jednocześnie miał zaufanie zamknięty w sobie potężny mistrz szamanizmu oraz pełna pozytywnej energii księżniczka. Człowieka przyciągającego do siebie nierozgarniętych szermierzy i nieśmiałe kapłanki. Ona ich spajała. Ona była prawdziwą siłą też drużyny. Nie tylko dlatego, że sama miała ogromną moc, ale również z tego powodu, że wierzyła w każdego członka swojej grupy. To wzajemne zaufanie stanowiło podstawę ich potęgi. Może faktycznie oni sprawią, że nie dojdzie do najgorszego scenariusza o jakim mówiła przepowiednia jej matki.

* * *

- Ruszamy. –W absolutnej ciemności rozległ pozbawiony emocji głos.

- Naprawdę? No wreszcie! –odpowiedział mu podekscytowany męski osobnik.

- Pamiętaj, że mamy działać szybko i sprawnie.

- Naturalnie. Oj, ten blondynkowaty Smoczek nauczy się raz na zawsze, gdzie jego miejsce. –Dało się usłyszeć śmiech, zanim dwóch osobników zniknęło pod osłoną nocy.


	7. Akt I: Wybór

Rozdział 7

_Wybór_

_W ciemnym pokoju jedynym źródłem światła były jedynie dwie dopalające się świece. Identycznie krótkie knoty świadczyły o tym, że niedługo w pomieszczeniu zapadnie absolutna ciemność. Niewielka, kwadratowa sala bez okien mogła przywodzić na myśl loch. Zimne, kamienne ściany, a także sufit i podłoga oraz brak jakiegokolwiek umeblowania nie sprawiały pozytywnego wrażenia. Na samym środku klęczało kilka małych dziewczynek ubranych tylko w łachmany. Większość z nich z przerażeniem w oczach patrzyła na wysoką sylwetkę kobiety w długiej czarnej sukni._

_- Złożyłyście przysięgę. –powiedziała kobieta władczym, pozbawionym emocji tonem. –Od teraz wasze życie należy do tej świątyni. Wybrałyście trudną drogę, ale za oddaną służbę Złota Władczyni sowicie was wynagrodzi. Pamiętajcie jednak, że za zdradę naszej sprawy czeka was śmierć. _

_Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zapadła głucha, nieprzyjemna cisza. Zadowolona z odniesionego efektu swoich słów ciemnowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Nie był to jednak pełen sympatii gest. Jej twarz zdradzała niewiele emocji, lecz można było być pewnym, że kobieta nie miała zamiaru złagodzić strachu zgromadzonych dzieci. Tylko jedna z obecnych w sali dziewczynek odważyła się spojrzeć dorosłej prosto w oczy._

_- Czeka nas śmierć za zdradę naszej sprawy czy pani? –spytała. Jej głos był pewny i mocny, chociaż małe rączki drżały. _

_Pozostałe dziewczynki z ogromną obawą patrzyły to na koleżankę to na ciemnowłosą. Kobieta wbrew oczekiwaniom uśmiechnęła się tylko szerzej._

_- Za jedno i za drugie, gdyż moja wola jest wolą tej świątyni. –odpowiedziała tym samym beznamiętnym, zimnym głosem. _

* * *

Kirae obudziła się zlana potem. Zawsze starała się zapomnieć o spartańskich warunkach, jakie panowały na początku szkolenia w świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. Dopiero z perspektywy czasu zrozumiała surowe zasady Xerwiter. Przed wyszkolonymi kapłankami stały trudne, pełne wyrzeczeń misje. Nie było tu miejsca na chwile wahania i wątpliwości. Stał przed nimi szczytny cel. Przywrócenie światu jego właściwego porządku. A to niewątpliwie wymagało wielu wyrzeczeń i ofiar. Jej matka doskonale wypełniła swoje _unmei_. Poniosła śmierć, ale dzięki temu ona, jej córka, mogła iść swoją drogą.

Bywały jednak chwile, kiedy dziewczyna miała pewne wątpliwości, co do postępowania najwyższej kapłanki świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. Nie mogła zapomnieć wyroku wykonanego na dziewczynce z jej snu, która ośmieliła się zadać Xerwiter pytanie. Nie minął tydzień od zaprzysiężenia, gdy Hesanne poddała w wątpliwość nauki świętego przybytku. Pamiętała, jakby się to wydarzyło wczoraj, jak dziewczynka bez lęku spoglądająca w oczy kapłance o kamiennej twarzy, zginęła w mrocznych płomieniach jako przykład tej, która zdradziła sprawę. Od tego wydarzenia nikt już nie ośmielił się otwarcie sprzeciwić Najstarszej. Również od tego czasu Kirae zaczęły nawiedzać koszmary.

Srebrnowłosa poczuła magiczny impuls płynący od medalionu, świadczącego o przynależności do świątyni Złotej Władczyni. Przesłanie tego zjawiska było proste: najwyższa kapłanka czekała na raport.

* * *

Amelia siedziała przy stole w nietypowym dla niej nastroju. Zwykle nieco nadpobudliwa księżniczka bez entuzjazmu popijała apetycznie wyglądający deser lodowy pysznym napojem truskawkowym. Naprzeciwko niej siedziała Sylphiel próbująca nawiązać rozmowę z pochłaniającym resztki późnego śniadania właścicielem Miecza Światła.

Dzień wcześniej, gdy przybyli do Ruelmin, okazało się, że Sylphiel miała rację. W urokliwym mieście mieszkała daleka ciocia Gourry'ego, która okazała się być całkiem sympatyczną starszą panią o pamięci lepszej niż młodszy członek jej rodziny. Kobieta, pochowawszy kilka lat wcześniej męża, z radością przyjęła w gościną młodego Gabrieva i jego przyjaciół, czerpiąc ogromną radość z towarzystwa. A ponieważ Gerween Gabriev była jednocześnie właścicielką jednego z dwóch zajazdów w Ruelmin, nie było żadnego problemu z przyjęciem takiej liczby gości.

Marzenie Liny się spełniło. Pani Gabriev była doskonałą kucharką i chociaż ze względu na wiek zatrudniała do pomocy w karczmie kilka młodych dziewczyn, osobiście przyrządziła z małą pomocą Sylphiel prawdziwą ucztę dla podróżnych. Rudowłosa w nietypowym dla siebie wolnym tempie rozkoszowała się muskającymi delikatnie podniebienie delicjami, a nawet zwykle niedelektujący się jedzeniem Zelgadis wziął dwie dokładki, komplementując gospodynię.

Następnego dnia drużynę czekało równie wykwintne śniadanie, które tym razem czarodziejka i chimera zakończyli dosyć szybko, ponieważ wybierali się do biblioteki, aby ustalić miejsce pobytu trzeciej i ostatniej części manuskryptu. W momencie, gdy Kirae wciąż nie pojawiła się przy stole, Amelia kończyła śniadanie tylko w towarzystwie uzdrowicielki i blondyna.

- A nie powinniśmy pomóc pannie Linie i panu Zelgadisowi? –odezwała się księżniczka.

- Chyba nie za bardzo jesteśmy w stanie skoro nie znamy tych starożytnych runów. –odpowiedziała uzdrowicielka.

- A co Amelio, stęskniłaś się za biblioteką? –spytał Gourry klepiąc się po brzuchu z zadowoleniem po skończonym posiłku.

- Panie Gourry! Jest pan okropny! –krzyknęła adeptka białej magii.

- Oj, no nie denerwuj się tak. –roześmiał się blondyn.

- Phi. –Amelia założyła ręce i zrobiła obrażoną minę, po czym jej wzrok padł na Sylphiel i przypomniała sobie, co wzbudziło jej ciekawość poprzedniego dnia. –Panno Sylphiel, a tak właściwie to skąd pani znała panią Gerween? Bo coś wątpię, że to pan Gourry kiedyś pani o niej opowiadał.

Zielonooka uśmiechnęła się zanim odpowiedziała.

- Masz rację. Jakieś dwa lata temu zostałam tutaj wysłana, aby pomóc w edukacji tutejszych kapłanek. Ponieważ w tutejszej świątyni nie było miejsca dla gości, skierowano mnie do pani Gabriev. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, ze względu na nazwisko zapytałam się, czy nie jest przypadkiem spokrewniona z panem Gourry'm i szybko się okazało, że pani Gerween jest siostrą kuzyna dziadka od strony ojca pana Gourry'ego.

- A-ha. –odparła nieco zaplątana w genealogii Gabrievów. –Panie Gourry, ma pan chyba strasznie dużą rodzinę. –Zwróciła się po chwili do blondyna.

- I to jeszcze jak. –przyznał niebieskooki. –A wiesz jaki miałem problem przy zjazdach rodzinnych, jak każdy się na mnie obrażał, bo nie pamiętałem wszystkich imion?

- Z pewnością. –skomentowała Amelia uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Nie no, każdy, kto miałby tak dużą rodzinę, by się gubił. –pocieszyła szermierza Sylphiel.

- Naprawdę, tak myślisz? -Rozpromienił się właściciel Miecza Światła.

- Tak. –Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

- Amelio, czy możesz mi pomóc w zmywaniu? –Księżniczka aż podskoczyła, gdy nagle obok niej znalazła się pani Gabriev. Widząc uroczą starszą panią, dziewczyna prędko przytaknęła i poszła za nią do kuchni. Przy zmywaniu praca Amelii miała polegać na wycieraniu mytych przez panią Gerween talerzy. Przy takim układzie praca szła szybko i sprawnie.

- Amelio, pozwól, że się ciebie o coś spytam. –zagadnęła nagle konspiracyjnie starsza pani. – Chyba długo podróżujesz z Gourry'm, prawda?

- Tak. –odparła pogodnie adeptka białej magii.

- A czy przypadkiem mój mały Gourry i Sylphiel przypadkiem nie mają się ku sobie? –spytała pani Gabriev jak typowa ciekawska babcia, pragnąca jednak zachować pozory dyskrecji.

Minęło parę sekund nim Amelia przetrawiła fragment o „małym" Gourry'm i doszedł do niej sens pytania.

- Pan Gourry i pani Sylphiel? –spytała zdziwiona taką kombinacją. –To by było raczej niemożliwe, gdyż wydaje mi się, że pan Gourry kocha pannę Linę. –powiedziała czując się nieco nieswojo, rozmawiając na głos o własnych obserwacjach uczuciowych.

Staruszka popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Linę? Na pewno? Jakoś nie rzuciło mi się to w oczy. A poza tym przecież Lina tak pośpiesznie wyruszyła do naszej biblioteki z Zeldigasem, że pomyślałam…

- Z panem Zelgadisem. –Amelia automatycznie poprawiła, po czym gorąco zaczęła zaprzeczać. –Nie. Panna Lina poszła z panem Zelgadisem do biblioteki, ponieważ razem pracują nad… ważną rzeczą. Panna Lina i pan Zelgadis absolutnie nic do siebie nie czują!

- Hm… Może tak było zanim poszli do tej biblioteki. Oj, nasza biblioteka działa czasami lepiej niż kolacja przy świecach. –odparła rozmarzona staruszka.

- O czym pani mówi? –spytała zaniepokojona Amelia.

- Mamy tutaj taką miejscową mini-legendę, która mówi, że ci co spędzą noc w naszej bibliotece zakochają się w sobie bez względu na wszystko.

Amelia miała wielką ochotę walnąć głową w stół. Co za beznadziejna, całkowicie nieromantyczna legenda!

- Ale czy to nie jest przypadkiem taka propaganda, aby zachęcić młodych do czytania? –spytała z całych sił powstrzymując swoje prawdziwe myśli.

- Przekonasz się, jak tamta dwójka stamtąd wyjdzie. –Uśmiechnęła się wszechwiedząco pani Gerween.

- Wie pani, chyba muszę na chwilę wyjść, już nie jestem pani potrzebna, prawda? –spytała podenerwowana Amelia.

- Już nie, dziękuję za pomoc, skarbie. –odparła ciepło staruszka, patrząc jak młoda dziewczyna prędko opuszcza pomieszczenie.

- Hm… a może uda mi się wysłać również do tej biblioteki małego Gourry'ego i Sylphiel? –zamyśliła się rozmarzona starsza pani.

* * *

Amelia biegła ile sił w nogach. Owszem, zdawała sobie sprawę, że usłyszana przed chwilą legenda nie miała absolutnie żadnych racjonalnych podstaw. W ogóle kto wymyślił tak beznadziejny przesąd? I w sumie była w niej mowa o nocy, a był przecież środek dnia. Więc czemu leciała do tej biblioteki na złamanie karku? To było śmieszne. Panna Lina i pan Zelgadis na pewno nie… Walnęła się pięścią w głowę. Nie będzie myśleć o tak absurdalnych rzeczach!

A mimo wszystko pędem pokonała drzwi do głównego budynku czytelniczego w Ruelmin i tylko trochę zwolniła przed zapytaniem nieco przysuszonej bibliotekarki, czy nie widziała niskiej, rudowłosej dziewczyny z zamaskowanym mężczyzną. Jak tylko uzyskała odpowiednie wskazówki dosyć szybko trafiła do odpowiedniego korytarza. W całym pośpiechu nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na naprawdę imponujące rozmiary księgozbiorów i zatrzymała się dopiero przed lekko uchylonymi drzwiami, gdzie usłyszała ściszone głosy dwójki przyjaciół.

- Niżej, Zel.

- Tutaj?

- Nie, jeszcze trochę niżej.

Oczy księżniczki gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

- Tu?

- O tak, dokładnie tutaj.

- No nie wiem, naprawdę chcesz to zrobić w tym miejscu?

- A gdzie indziej? No chyba, że chcesz spędzić tutaj całą noc…

Tego dla Amelii było już za wiele. Czerwona jak burak z impetem otworzyła drzwi.

- Jak możecie robić takie rzeczy w bibliotece?! –krzyknęła i po chwili ze zdziwieniem lustrowała widok, zupełnie inny od obrazka, który podrzuciła jej wyobraźnia.

Lina siedziała opierając się na krześle z nogami opartymi na niewysokim taborecie przy długim stole zawalonym książkami. Po jego drugiej stronie przy ogromnej mapie siedział Zelgadis wskazujący na niej jakiś punkt cyrklem. Obydwoje patrzyli zdezorientowani na księżniczkę, która próbowała odzyskać zdolność mówienia.

- Właśnie, jak możecie wciąż siedzieć w bibliotece, gdy pani Gabriev przygotowała taki pyszny deser? –powiedziała lekko podniesionym głosem Amelia, próbując wykrzesać z siebie energię niezbędną do odwrócenia uwagi czarodziejki i maga od jej pierwszej odzywki.

- Deser? –powtórzył tępo Zelgadis.

- Deser? –powtórzyła z entuzjazmem Lina. –Ojej, Zel spójrz która godzina. Chyba możemy zrobić sobie małą przerwę.

- Teraz? Sama przed chwilą mówiłaś, że jeżeli przeprowadzimy tu i teraz rytuał magicznego skanu, to będziemy mieli połowę roboty za sobą.

- Pól godzinki nas nie zbawi.

Amelia nie słuchała dalszej przepychanki słownej. Wzięła głęboki oddech i odetchnęła z ulgą.

- To ja już wracam. Muszę odwiedzić pannę… znaczy Kirae. –burknęła pod nosem. Ku jej zdziwieniu te słowa zwróciły uwagę dwójki pozostałych towarzyszy.

- Jak to „odwiedzić" Kirae? –spytała Lina.

- No bo Kirae nie zeszła na śniadanie. Nikt je nie widział od rana.

Lina z Zelgadisem wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- No dobra, wracamy do zajazdu pani Gabriev. –oznajmiła szybko chimera.

* * *

Kirae patrzyła w osłupieniu na projekcję astralną przedstawiającą surową, ciemnowłosą kapłankę. Jak tyko usłyszała wezwanie, opuściła przydzielony jej pokój i w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego kąta, gdzie mogła być pewna prywatności, zaszła aż do małej polany usytuowanej w okalającym Ruelmin wiekowym lesie. Utworzywszy krąg będący jednocześnie barierą i wzmacniaczem czaru komunikacji, wezwała imię swojej przełożonej. Od początku raportu nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu nim srebrnowłosą wmurowało w ziemię.

- Czy może pani raz jeszcze powtórzyć? –spytała cicho dziewczyna.

- Masz odebrać obie części manuskryptu Linie Inverse. –powtórzyła charakterystycznym dla siebie pozbawionym emocji tonem jej przełożona.

- Ale dlaczego? Przecież tyle sobie pani zadała trudu, aby zebrać tę grupę. Widziałam Linę Inverse w akcji, ona naprawdę może spełnić nasze marzenie, pani marzenie.

- Lina Inverse jest nieobliczalna. Potrzebowałam jej pomocy, aby zdobyć drugą część manuskryptu, ale wątpię, aby chciała wypełnić wolę naszej świątyni. Sama słyszałaś jaki jest stosunek tej grupy do Renesis.

- Ale może faktycznie to nie jest jedyne rozwiązanie? Zawarła pani z Liną umowę i chce się pani teraz z tego wycofać?

- Nie pozwolę, aby za świat było odpowiedzialne jakieś dziecko. A poza tym nie podoba mi się twój ton, Shirushi.

Kirae drgnęła na dźwięk swojego dawnego imienia. Tamtego dnia każda dziewczynka przyjęła nowe imię. Odrzucając dawną tożsamość symbolicznie poddawała swoje życie woli świątyni.

- Śmiesz wątpić w słuszność moich rozkazów, rozkazów twojej świątyni? –kontynuowała Xerwiter.

W jednej chwili srebrnowłosej stanęła przed oczami ginąca w mrocznych płomieniach Hesanne.

- Nie, ależ oczywiście, że nie. Tylko, że… –_Wyduś to wreszcie z siebie Nie jesteś już małą dziewczynką!_ –napomniała samą siebie. – Przepowiednia mamy mówiła, że to właśnie z tymi ludźmi spotkam swoje unmei. Przez cały czas mówiłaś, że ta przepowiednia pomoże nam w spełnieniu celu naszej świątyni.

- Przepowiednie, nawet najobfitsze w szczegóły, można różnie odczytywać.

Kirae odwróciła wzrok od Najstarszej, wbijając go w ziemię.

- Od początku planowałaś odebrać Linie oba manuskrypty, prawda?

- Możliwe.

- A co z jego ostatnią częścią?

- Do jej zdobycia nie potrzebujemy już Liny Inverse. Potrzebujemy jedynie dwóch pierwszych części manuskryptu. A teraz już dość tych pytań. Powtarzam po raz ostatni, masz odebrać Linie Inverse obie części zapomnianych części Wszechbiblii.

Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i milczała przez chwilę. Przypomniała sobie jak czarodziejka bez chwili wahania przyzwała moc Złotej Władczyni, aby ratować dwójkę przyjaciół. Lina Inverse nieodpowiedzialna? Na pierwszy rzut oka z pewnością. Ujrzała oczami wyobraźni mistrzynię magii przy posiłku. Ale Kirae widziała wystarczająco, aby dojść do wniosku, że to nie jest prawdziwy powód otrzymanych rozkazów.

- Nie. –szepnęła. To jedno słowo było niemal niesłyszalne dla ludzkiego ucha.

- Słucham?

- Nie mogę tego zrobić. –powiedziała nieco głośniej.

Nastała nieprzyjemna cisza. Kirae nie wierzyła, że te słowa wyszły z jej ust. Nigdy nie miała odwagi, aby się sprzeciwić. Skąd znalazła tę siłę właśnie teraz? Czyżby po raz pierwszy w życiu odczuła działanie siły unmei?

- Jesteś świadoma, co będzie następstwem twojej decyzji?- spytała grobowym tonem Xerwiter.

- Tak. –odpowiedziała pewnie srebrnowłosa.

- Chyba nie do końca. Owszem karą za nieposłuszeństwo będzie twoja śmierć, ale przysięgałaś wykonać mój rozkaz. –Medalion na piersi Kirae zaczął jej nagle ciążyć. Myślała, że to tylko jej wyobrażenie, jednak zmieniła zdanie, gdy poczuła rozchodzące się z niego nieprzyjemne ciepło. –I będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobisz.

Serce dziewczyny zaczęło bić mocniej. Jednak przyczyną tego nie był strach. Z medalionu zdawała się wychodzić potężna energia, która sprawiała, że srebrnowłosa zaczęła tracić czucie w dłoniach, a sekundę później w nogach. Powoli zaczęła tracić jasność umysłu i świadomość. Rzuciła przełożonej ostatnie, pełne smutku spojrzenie. Oczy kobiety były jak zawsze, chłodne i pozbawione emocji.

- Szkoda, że nie byłaś mi posłuszna, tak jak twoja matka. –Resztki samokontroli pozwoliły jej na usłyszenie cichego syku najwyższej kapłanki. –Chociaż od dawna wiedziałam, że wdałaś się w swojego ojca.

Jej szare oczy rozszerzyły się w geście zaskoczenia tylko po to, aby po chwili utracić swój blask.

- Jakie są twe rozkazy, pani? –spytała beznamiętnym tonem.

- Odbierz to, co nam niegdyś obiecano.

- Tak jest. –odpowiedziała dziewczyna i natychmiast zniknęła.

* * *

Było wczesne, popołudnie, które jak się okazało w Ruelmin było czasem drzemki, w rezultacie czego czarodziejka i chimera pokonali odcinek pomiędzy biblioteką a karczmą bez spotkania żywej duszy.

Lina i Zelgadis byli tuż przy domu pani Gabriev, gdy poczuli dziwną aurę. Znajomą, a jednocześnie inną od tych, które dotychczas spotykali. Najpierw ujrzeli ciemną poświatę, a dopiero po chwili wynurzającą się z niej postać srebrnowłosej dziewczyny.

- Tak szybko pokazujesz swoje prawdziwe oblicze, Kirae? –spytała czarodziejka. Spodziewała się, że może do tego dojść, ale nie sądziła, że Xerwiter będzie się aż tak śpieszyć.

- Jak myślisz, jak bardzo jest silna? –spytał Zelgadis kładąc dłoń na mieczu.

- Nie wiem, ale Xerwiter od początku musiała zakładać, że jej moc jest wystarczająca, aby pokonać nas wszystkich za jednym zamachem.

- Czy to jest to wydarzenie, przez które nie mogłaś odpowiedzieć na moje pytania?

Lina ciężko westchnęła zanim odpowiedziała.

- W zasadzie to tak.

- Czyli po tym rozwiejesz każdą moją wątpliwość, tak?

- Tak! Po tym wszystko ci powiem, ale teraz daj sobie na wstrzymanie, dobra? –odpowiedziała poirytowana czarodziejka.

- W porządku. –odparł usatysfakcjonowany szermierz.

Wokół wysłanniczki świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów zaczęła się gromadzić mroczna, potężna moc.

- Oddaj to, co nam niegdyś obiecano, Lino Inverse. –Rozległ się beznamiętny głos szarookiej.

- Nie ma mowy! –krzyknęła pewnie rudowłosa, po czym zwróciła się szeptem do Zelgadisa. –Coś jest nie w porządku. Czujesz tą moc? To niemożliwe, aby sama Kirae miała taką pojemność magiczną.

- W sumie, nie wydaje się być sobą w tej chwili. Ktoś przejął nad nią kontrolę.

- Masz rację. –zgodziła się czarodziejka. –Chyba mamy przed sobą próbkę możliwości magicznych Xerwiter. Ta aura… Ona również potrafi się przyzwać moc Pani Nocnych Koszmarów.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta szajbuska jest naprawdę najwyższą kapłanką LoN?

- W swoim mniemaniu na pewno. A w rzeczywistości niewątpliwie potrafi posługiwać się magią chaosu.

- Co się dzieje? –spytała zdyszana Amelia, która dopiero dobiegła na miejsce. –Kirae? –Oczy księżniczki spoglądały w szoku na miłą dziewczynę, którą poznała tak niedawno, skąpaną w potężnej mrocznej mocy.

- Amelio, sprowadź Sylphiel i Gourry'ego, przyda się każda pomoc. –Czerwonooka szybko zwróciła się do księżniczki. –My z Zelem spróbujemy odciągnąć ją od miasta.

- Ale co się stało z Kirae? –Amelia była w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby zareagować na polecenie przywódczyni.

Srebrnowłosa bez emocji przyjęła odmowę Liny. Przez stosunkowo długi czas jedynie wisiała w powietrzu nie wykonując żadnego gestu. Dopiero, gdy rudowłosa ruszyła się z miejsca, szarooka ożyła, podnosząc jedną rękę w górę, w rezultacie czego droga prowadząca do wyjścia z miasta stanęła w płomieniach. Moment później dziewczyna pstryknęła palcami. W jednej chwili całe Raelmin zostało zamknięte w pajęczynie czarnej mocy

- Jeżeli, nie oddasz tego, co nam niegdyś obiecano, to miasto czeka zagłada. –mówiła wciąż wypranym z jakichkolwiek oznak człowieczeństwa głosem.

- Kirae! Co ty robisz?! –krzyknęła księżniczka. Bez chwili zastanowienia rzuciła się w stronę srebrnowłosej dziewczyny, na co szarooka natychmiast zareagowała płomienną kulą. Tylko szybka reakcja Zelgadisa, który złapał adeptkę białej magii za rękę i odciągnął ją od pola rażenia, uratowała dziewczynę przed nagłym atakiem.

- To już nie jest Kirae. –powiedziała chimera.

- Nie rozumiem. –odparła tępo dziewczyna.

- Xerwiter przejęła nad nią kontrolę. Nie jest już sobą. –wyjaśniła ponuro Lina kładąc na ramieniu ciemnowłosej dłoń.

- Jak brzmi twoja odpowiedź, Lino Inverse? –spytała Kirae.

- Czy naprawdę tak postępują wyznawcy świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów? –odpowiedziała pytaniem mistrzyni czarnej magii donośnym głosem. –Branie całego miasta za zakładników jest według was w porządku, tak?

- Jak brzmi twoja odpowiedź, Lino Inverse? –powtórzyła monotonnie dziewczyna.

- Cholera, jakbym rozmawiała ze słupem.

- Kirae! To nie jesteś ty! –krzyknęła Amelia. – Jesteś wrażliwa na cudzą krzywdę. –kontynuowała mając przed oczami zranioną twarz Kirae, gdy z wielkim bólem opowiadała, o poświęceniu, które musiała ponieść śpiączka, aby wydać na świat przepowiednię. – Nie przyjęliśmy cię ciepło do naszej grupy, ale wciąż się nie poddawałaś. Za wszelką cenę chciałaś nam pomóc. Nie wierzę, że tak nagle zrezygnujesz ze wszystkiego i poddasz się tej mocy!

- Amelio, to nic nie da. –powiedziała cicho Lina. Ścisnęła lekko księżniczkę za ramię.

- Pytam po raz ostatni, jak brzmi… twoja odpowiedź? –Ton wypowiedzi był taki sam, a jednak pojawiła się w jednostajnej kwestii jedna pauza.

Lina spojrzała zaskoczona na postać srebrnowłosej dziewczyny. Ku jej zdumieniu po pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy płynęły łzy. W ułamku sekundy poczuła jak ktoś obok niej kumuluje własną energię.

- Dug Haut. –Padło zaklęcie Zelgadisa, które rozrywając ziemię pod ich stopami doszło aż do Kirae. Przez pełną napięcia chwilę, zgromadzona trójka czekała na to, co się zaraz stanie. Moment później usłyszeli kobiecy krzyk.

Obolała srebrnowłosa dziewczyna, która wyłoniła się z podziemi, trzymała się za głowę. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, gdy otaczająca ją mroczna aura zaczęła powoli, powoli maleć. Po minucie, zdającej się trwać całą wieczność, pajęczyna mrocznej mocy unosząca się na miastem zniknęła, a Kirae upadła nieprzytomna na podłogę.

Amelia szybko podbiegła do ciężko oddychającej dziewczyny.

- Co się stało? –spytała Sylphiel, która biegła za Gourry'm.

- To nieważne! Niech pani pomoże Kirae. –krzyknęła księżniczka klęcząca przy szarookiej. Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na drżące ręce dziewczyny ułożone na klatce piersiowej rannej. Najwidoczniej Amelia próbowała rzucić Recovery, ale była zbyt roztrzęsiona, aby zaklęcie zadziałało przyzwoicie. Sylphiel uklękła przy nieprzytomnej i otoczyła jej ciało silnym zaklęciem regeneracji. Gdy doszła do klatki piersiowej poczuła silny impuls. Bez słowa rozdarła bluzkę dziewczyny i jej oczom ukazał się rozgrzany do czerwoności medalion, leżący na niewielkim biuście.

- Amelio musisz mi pomóc. –powiedziała spokojnie uzdrowicielka z Sairaag.

- Jak? –Jej głos wciąż drżał.

- Amelio uspokój się. Pomogłaś jej, ale ona wciąż potrzebuje twojej pomocy. –dodała cicho stojąca za księżniczką Lina.

- Dobrze. –Wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech i spojrzała się na Sylphiel. –Co mam zrobić?

- Rzuć zaklęcie oczyszczające medalion, w czasie gdy ja wciąż będę rzucała Recovery. Panno Lino, gdy powiem już, weźmie pani ten medalion i wyrzuci do góry. Panie Gourry, panie Zelgadisie –zwróciła się rzeczowo do blondyna i do chimery. –Wtedy któryś z was musi zniszczyć medalion, zanim upadnie na ziemię.

Widząc na twarzach grupy cichą afirmację przedstawionego planu, uzdrowicielka skinęła na Amelię. Księżniczka posłusznie z powodzeniem rzuciła odpowiedni urok. Zanim Sylphiel zdążyła wymówić ustalone hasło, Lina energicznie chwyciła medalion i wyrzuciła go wysoko w powietrze. Gourry po kontakcie wzrokowym z Zelgadisem z uśmiechem dobył świeżo odzyskanego miecza i mistrzowskim cięciem przeciął wisiorek na dwie części. Po tym uderzeniu medalion zamienił się w pył. Jak tylko się to stało, Kirae zaczęła spokojnie oddychać i po paru sekundach otworzyła oczy.

- Co się… –zaczęła mówić słabym głosem. Szybko jednak jej twarz wykrzywił grymas zrozumienia. –Jak to się stało, że ja żyję? Słyszałam ciepły głos… Amelio to byłaś, ty?

- Kirae! Żyjesz! –Księżniczka z impetem przytuliła ranną.

- Amelio, ona ledwo oddycha. –zauważyła delikatnie Sylphiel.

- Przecież prawie was pozabijałam, jak możecie się o mnie martwić? –spytała srebrnowłosa.

- Sprzeciwiłaś się Xerwiter, czyż nie? –Usłyszała głos Liny.

- Średnio mi wyszło.

- Wyszło ci znakomicie. Amelia lepiej się poznała na tobie niż ja. Nie popełnię już drugi raz tego błędu. –odparła z uśmiechem Lina.

- Ale prawie was pozabijałam…

- Ale tego nie zrobiłaś. Również jesteś silna, Kirae. –powiedziała Lina patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Po chwili milczenia srebrnowłosa odpowiedziała.

- Dziękuję wam.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że nie ominęło mnie nic ważnego. –myślała Filia przedzierając się przez ciemny busz Kigahel, drogę do odbudowywanej świątyni Ognistego Smoka. Wiedziała, że nie ma wiele czasu. Z jednej strony Lina i reszta mogli w każdej chwili potrzebować jej mocy, a z drugiej Xelloss w każdej chwili mógł trafić na ślad jej podopiecznego. Niechętnie opuszczała grupę rudowłosej czarodziejki, ale musiała chronić Valgaarva, bez względu na wszystko. Zaraz po dostaniu listu od Liny, z prośbą o stawienie się w ruinach starych wież ''Licikeds'', poprosiła przyjaciółkę o opiekę nad małym Vaalem, który po roku miał postać pięcioletniego dziecka. Nadina z przyjemnością podjęła się tego zadania, ale Filia nie dopuściła wtedy do siebie myśli, że istnieje możliwość, że malec jest jednym z bliźniąt przeznaczenia. Wiedziała podświadomie, że bóle na plecach i plucie czarnymi piórami nie były normalnym zjawiskiem, ale starała się oddalać od siebie tą myśl, wmawiając sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Teraz wiedziała jak bardzo się myliła, jak wielki popełniła błąd, pozwalając sobie na krótkotrwałe chwile szczęścia w świecie złudzeń. A teraz za jej głupotę może zapłacić Vaalgarv, dziecko, które obiecała sobie wychować w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa i cieple ogniska domowego…

Jak tylko dotarła na miejsce wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Ogarnęło ją straszliwe poczucie, że właśnie się spóźniła. Była już w takiej odległości od świątyni, że mogła dostrzec unoszący się dym z majestatycznej budowli. Po chwilowym skupieniu się wyczuła obecność co najmniej tuzina silnych Mazoku. To było oczywiste, że Smoki będące teraz w świątyni nie miały najmniejszej szansy na wygraną. Gdy Filia zbliżyła się do świątyni przywitała ją wielka eksplozja. Natychmiast ustawiła wokół siebie silną tarczę obronną. Starała się skupić energię i wykryć tych, co przeżyli, mając nadzieję na to, że pośród nich będzie Vaal. Zamknęła oczy wpadając w krótki trans. Szybko zlokalizowała słabą energię życiową Nadiny. Natychmiast przeteleportowała się do swojej przyjaciółki. Kiedy wyszła z łuny białego światła towarzyszącego jej teleportacji ujrzała leżącą sylwetkę białowłosej kobiety. Podbiegła do niej przerażona i od razu rzucała zaklęcie uzdrawiania. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby stwierdzić, że pojawiła się w ostatnim momencie, żeby uratować przyjaciółce życie. Nadina podniosła nieprzytomny wzrok na Filię.

- Filia? Co ty tu robisz? Oni.. pojawili się nagle, przepraszam, nie zdołałam uchronić Vala…. –Filia natychmiast rozstawiła powłokę ochronną wokół Nadiny. A jednak się spóźniła. Upewniwszy się, że starszej Smoczycy nic nie grozi ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Z trwogą patrzyła na martwe ciała swoich braci. Niektórzy stawiali jeszcze opór. Inni, tak jak Nadina, byli blisko śmierci. Złotowłosa Ryozoku rzucała zaklęcia uzdrawiania na kogo mogła. Wiedziała, ze tutejszy rozlew krwi to wynik jej samolubnych działań.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami w pewnym momencie swojej wędrówki natknęła się na wysokiego, młodego Mazoku o złotych, przepełnionych nienawiścią oczach. Chłopak podniósł rękę i bez namysłu wycelował w Filię strumień energii. Nie miał jednak prawa wiedzieć, że ze wściekłym niebieskookim Smokiem nie ma najmniejszych szans. Filia zamknęła oczy, skumulowała energię i wykonała mały gest. Potężna wiązka oczyszczającej, zgubnej dla Mazoku mocy przeszła przez Mazoku. Chłopak zaczął się zginać z bólu i po chwili zniknął ze smoczej świątyni. Kobieta ruszyła przed siebie wyczuwając podświadomie, ze idzie w dobrym kierunku. Zeszła niezauważona do podziemi, gdzie jej rozszerzonym z obawy przed stratą przybranego syna oczom ukazał się straszny widok. Mały Valgaarv usiłował walczyć z dwójką nieznanych Mazoku. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było powiedzieć, że i malec, i jego przyszywana matka znaleźli się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Nie patrząc jednak na racjonalne argumenty Filia rzuciła się pomiędzy znienawidzone istoty i morskowłosego chłopca.

- Mamo! Nareszcie jesteś! -krzyknął - Mamo! Nareszcie wróciłaś! –Filia nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy, że z jej oczu pociekły dwie strużki łez.

- Tak już jestem. –wyszeptała tuląc do siebie dziecko. –Nie tkniecie go dopóki żyję. –zwróciła się do dwóch Mazoku, którzy słysząc to wybuchli gromkim śmiechem.

- A bo co? Bo dołożysz nam kruszynko? Malec idzie z nami czy tego chcesz czy nie. Derigaldzie zajmij się panią, a ja zaopiekuję się chłopcem. –Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów obaj się teleportowali. Filia popchnęła Vaalgarva za siebie, po czym wypowiedziała zaklęcie.

- Kaen Liratho. –Cale pomieszczenie zatonęło w oślepiającym białym świetle. Smoczyca z satysfakcją nasłuchiwała okrzyków bólu wydawanych przez dwójkę Mazoku. Straciła nad sobą panowanie. Zebrała się w niej zimna furia, która była powodem niezwykłych cierpień dwóch nieświadomych niczego Demonów. Najpierw jęki były ciche, pełne zaskoczenia, potem jednak żaden z nich nie był w stanie powstrzymać chęci ulżenia sobie w nieziemskim cierpieniu, wydając z siebie okrzyk pełen wściekłości i wstydu. Żadne z nich nie wiedział jak doszło do tego, że przedstawicielka wrogiego rodu w postaci delikatnej kobiety stała się powodem ich bólu, czegoś, czego nie czuli od bardzo długiego czasu.

W pewnym momencie Filia poczuła jak przechodzi ją zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Przerwała w połowie inkantację kolejnego zaklęcia i zgięła się wpół z bólu, który zaczął się rozchodzić po jej całym ciele. Wizja zaczęła ją zawodzić, raz z wyczerpania, a dwa z ogromnego bólu, którego źródłem był trzeci Mazoku. Kątem oka dostrzegła jak Derigald i jego wspólnik pojawili się za nią i chwycili Vaalgarva. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że obaj nie wydawali się być w dobrym stanie. Jednak Filia nie była w stanie zareagować. Valgaarv zniknął jej z pola widzenia, a ból stawał się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia. Myślała, że to będzie jej koniec, kiedy niespodziewanie cierpienie ustało. Ogromną siłą woli zdołała się podnieść tylko po to, aby dojrzeć tuż przed sobą fioletowowłosego osobnika. Tym razem to trzeci Mazoku wydawał się kwilić z bólu.

Do Filii doszła cicha rozmowa, która chyba nie była przeznaczona dla jej uszu.

- Ona nie była waszym celem. –wysyczał cicho Xelloss.

- Ale ona prawie wykończyła trzech naszych w pojedynkę. Jest za silna, aby pozostawić ją przy życiu.

- Nie ty o tym decydujesz i wydawało mi się, ze moje instrukcje były jasne. –Białowłosemu Mazoku niewątpliwie nie podobały się te słowa, ale nie śmiał sprzeciwiać się przełożonemu.

- Tak jest, to moja niesubordynacja. Proszę o wybaczenie.

- Masz szczęście, ze mam za dużo spraw na głowie, aby się tobą teraz zająć. A teraz dopilnuj, aby małym dobrze się zajęto.

Poddany Demon ukłonił się i po chwili się deportował.

Sekundę później Filia poczuła, że ktoś ją podnosi. Była tak zmęczona, że poddała się Xellosowi bez żadnego sprzeciwu.

- Widzisz jak kończą takie uparte Smoki, jak ty? –Xelloss w jednej chwili z postaci chłodnego dowódcy sił Mazoku powrócił do swojego zwyczajnego stylu bycia.

- Xelloss? Zaraz.. dostaniesz moją maczugą...

- Oj nie wydaje mi się. –odparł z rozbawieniem.

- Gdzie jest Vaalgarv i dlaczego… - Mazoku nie pozwolił jej skończyć. Pstryknął palcami i Filia niemal natychmiast pogrążyła się w jakże jej potrzebnym i równocześnie wygodnym dla Mazoku śnie.

* * *

- Pani Bezermur, muszę z przykrością panią zawiadomić, że nie jesteśmy w stanie zlokalizować chłopaka. –Przed przepiękną kobietą o niebieskich oczach i długich czarnych włosach klęczał zamaskowany osobnik. W absolutnych ciemnościach trudno było dojrzeć jego twarz, lecz po panującej w sali tronowej lodowatej atmosferze, można było być pewnym, że mężczyzna był niemal sparaliżowany strachem.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak ważny jest ten chłopak? –spytała piękność lodowatym głosem.

- Tak pani.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Możesz wrócić do służby, gdy sobie to naprawdę uświadomisz. –szepnęła kobieta, pochylając się nad swoim sługą. –Zabierzcie go.

- Nie, pani, błagam…

- Pośpieszcie się.

Tego dnia długo było słychać przerażające, męskie krzyki.


	8. Akt I: Dekirsun

Rozdział 8

_Dekirsun_

Kiedyś, chociaż teraz wydawało się to niesamowicie odległe, służył dobrej i jasnej Pani. To były dobre czasy. Od zawsze szkolono go na wojownika, zarówno w zakresie magii jak i sztuk walki. Wtedy również zabijał, ale robił to po to, aby chronić. Czuł prawdziwą dumę, gdy stawał do boju, aby pokonać prawdziwych wrogów. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu. Pojęcia dobra i zła były od siebie wyraźnie oddzielone. W jego przemyśleniach nie istniało nic takiego jak zwątpienie…

Teraz już nie było Światła i Mroku. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma ocenić własne postępowanie. Gdy jasna Pani oddała się ciemnemu Władcy, zniknęło pojęcie jakiegokolwiek celu. Pozostała jedynie obojętna szarość. Gdy Sirius wrócił, obiecywał, że życie zacznie powracać do ich wymiaru, że wreszcie będą mogli odbudować swój świat… Ale tak się nie stało. Jego dom umierał. A jego sens istnienia odchodził wraz z nim. Nie potrafił tak dłużej iść naprzód.

I właśnie wtedy pojawiła się pani Bezermur. Fakt, że stała niegdyś po przeciwnej stronie barykady, nie miał już żadnego znaczenia, gdyż w danej sytuacji wszelkie podziały przestawały istnieć. Zgodził się jej służyć, ponieważ dała mu coś, czego najbardziej potrzebował – cel. Powtórzyła obietnicę jego byłego zwierzchnika. Nie powinien iść za nią. Ale Sirius zniknął, a ona była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ówczesny wybór był dla niego dziecinnie prosty. Chciał odzyskać swój świat. Pragnął, aby z powrotem pojawiło się w nim życie i dla tego życzenia był w stanie zaryzykować wszystko.

Skłamałby, jakby powiedział, że rozkaz uprowadzenia małej ludzkiej dziewczynki, nie wydał mu się na początku okrutny. Jednak był osobą twardo stojącą przy swoich postanowieniach. Jeśli raz się przysiągł wierność nowej pani, nic nie mogło złamać jego obietnicy.

- Kyoga… – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go kobiecy głos.

- Co? – odburknął. Spojrzał leniwie spod półprzymkniętych powiek na swoją partnerkę. Kojarzył większość głównych podwładnych pani Bezermur, jednak o stojącej przed nim krótkowłosej blondynce nie wiedział nic. Parę tygodni temu przedstawiono mu niepozorną dziewczynę o nieznanej przeszłości i niesamowitych złocistych oczach. Według wydanego mu rozkazu, od tamtego momentu, właśnie ta młoda kobieta miała ponosić współodpowiedzialność za sukcesy i porażki ich misji. Najpierw starał się rozwikłać zagadkę pochodzenia nowej partnerki. Nie wyczuwał w niej ani energii Mazoku ani Shinzoku, co stanowiło ewenement. Po rzeźni sprzed roku ocaleli tylko najsilniejsi przedstawiciele właśnie tych dwóch ras. Czasem próbował zadawać dyskretne pytania, jednak wszystkie pozostały bez odpowiedzi. Po kilku nieudanych próbach poddał się i postanowił zaufać głównej zwierzchniczce. Jeśli ona ufała Mirlei, kim on był, aby to zaufanie kwestionować?

- Według wróżb Bogini, coś cię wyraźnie trapi. – odparła, lustrując go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

Kyoga wziął głęboki wdech, po czym bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze. Nie miał pojęcia, kim albo może czym, jest „Bogini", na którą dziewczyna powoływała się niemalże na każdym kroku, ale samo wspomnienie tego nieistniejącego tworu wyzwalało w nim niegroźne napady szału. Jak pani Bezermur udawało się to znosić z takim spokojem? Postanowił jednak nie reagować agresywnie, w końcu dziewczyna na swój sposób chyba się o niego martwiła.

- Trochę nie rozumiem, dlaczego pani Bezermur kazała nam sprowadzić tę dziewczynkę. – Oparł ręce o kamienną poręcz i spojrzał w bezkresną czerń. Wypowiadając swoje myśli, z pewnych względów wolał nie patrzeć w złote, przenikliwe tęczówki błyszczące w świetle pojedynczej latarni, znajdującej się tuż nad balkonem. – To znaczy, skoro pani Bezermur tak rozkazała, to na pewno coś się za tym kryje, ale…

- Nie zgadza się z twoją moralnością porywanie małych dziewczynek. – dokończyła za niego.

Kyoga przez chwilę milczał.

- Nie chcę być źle zrozumiany, ale po części chyba o to mi właśnie chodzi.

Dziewczyna skocznym ruchem usiadła na barierce, o którą się opierał i spojrzała prosto w jego zielone oczy.

- Przez całe swoje życie byłeś podwładnym Shinzoku i może w obecnej sytuacji nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia, ale nie zmienisz tego, kim jesteś. – powiedziała poważnie.

- To kim byłem, nie ma znaczenia. Żyję teraz tylko po to, aby wypełniać wolę pani Bezermur. Moje wątpliwości nie powinny wypływać na wierzch. W ogóle nie powinienem był ci o tym mówić. – Westchnął niezadowolony.

- Służenie komuś nie oznacza, że masz się zamieniać w bezwolną kukiełkę. – parsknęła Mirlei. – Owszem masz wykonywać powierzone ci rozkazy, ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że ciągłe tłumienie tego, kim jesteś, naprawdę wyjdzie ci na dobre? Odczuwanie wdzięczności to jedno, a utrata własnej tożsamości, to drugie. – kontynuowała poważniejszym tonem -Przynajmniej takiego zdania jest Bogini.

- Naprawdę, czy wszystko, co mówisz, to teksty tej twojej bogini? – spytał nieco podłamany granatowowłosy.

- Zdecydowana większość. – odparła ze stoickim spokojem. – Jakbyś wreszcie zdecydował się poznać tajniki mojej religii, nie dziwiłbyś mi się na każdym kroku.

- Dziękuję, postoję. – skwitował szybko.

- Jesteś naprawdę paskudny. Ja tu przychodzę, aby cię pocieszyć, a ty kpisz z mojej religii. –Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- Tylko ci się wydaje, kochana. – odpowiedział nieco sarkastycznie. – To może ty mi powiesz, dlaczego musieliśmy porwać tę dziewczynkę, skoro tak się martwisz o moją moralność.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- To nie jest zwyczajna dziewczynka... – odezwała się z wahaniem. – W wymiarze Ceiphieda i Shabranigdo nazywają takich jak ona Bliźniętami Przeznaczenia. Gdy ta mała kruszynka spotka swojego duchowego bliźniaka, zyskamy dostęp do niemal nieograniczonego źródła magii chaosu inaczej zwaną też magią tworzenia.

- Ale przecież pani Bezermur jest potężna. Po co jej dodatkowe źródło mocy?

- Właśnie przez tę moc, potrzebujemy Bliźniąt Przeznaczenia. Granica pomiędzy wymiarami jest co prawda niestabilna, ale dziury w barierze czy też, jak je nazywają niektórzy, _Taelir_ pojawiają się zupełnie przypadkowo i są zbyt małe, aby przeszła przez nie tak potężna osoba jak pani Bezermur. Dzięki nieograniczonej magii tworzenia stworzymy taką _Taelir_, przez którą przejdzie nasza przywódczyni.

Przez dłuższy moment Kyoga wpatrywał się w skupieniu w swoją rozmówczynię, analizując usłyszane fakty.

- Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? – spytał nieco podejrzliwie.

- Muszę to wiedzieć, aby wypełnić moje _unmei_. – odparła bez zmrużenia oka.

Tak właśnie kończyło się zadawanie wszelkich bardziej skomplikowanych pytań. Chociaż jej specyficzny sposób bycia, mógł stwarzać pozory osoby nie do końca zdrowej na umyśle, Mirlei wiedziała o bardzo wielu rzeczach, maskując niemożność opowiadania o nich takimi zagadkowymi określeniami.

- Skoro nie możesz mi o tym powiedzieć, to może chociaż wiesz coś na temat Siriusa? – Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy.

Mirlei natychmiast odwróciła wzrok i zeskoczyła z kamiennej barierki.

- Wierz mi, że nie chcesz nic wiedzieć na ten temat. – Wypowiedziała te słowa tak szybko i cicho, że Kyoga ledwo je usłyszał. Gdy tylko doszedł do niego sens tego zdania, jego oczy się gwałtownie rozszerzyły i wyciągnął rękę, aby złapać dziewczynę za rękę i ją zatrzymać, jednak okazało się, że Mirlei już była poza jego zasięgiem. Uśpiona niegdyś wątpliwość powróciła i zawładnęła jego myślami. Czyżby za zniknięciem Siriusa kryło się coś więcej?

* * *

Zelgadis w skupieniu przyglądał się rudowłosej dziewczynie koncentrującej swoją moc na leżącej nieopodal mapie rozłożonej na podłużnym stole. Rytuał magicznego skanu składał się z dwóch części. Jedna osoba wysyłała niewielką wiązkę mocy w stronę medium, które to obejmowało magiczną sondą wcześniej ustalony obszar. Tę funkcję nazywano nadajnikiem. Drugi uczestnik zaklęcia miał za zadanie wyczuć sygnał zwrotny w sytuacji, gdy wyemitowana wcześniej dokładnie dobrana cząstka energii napotkała docelowy obiekt, co powodowało jej odbicie. Ta czynność należała do odbiornika. Po wcześniejszym zawężeniu obszaru poszukiwań wystarczyło rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie na mapę, aby ta pełniła rolę medium. Następnie Lina, wysyłając wiązkę mocy rezonującej z aurą manuskryptów, zaczęła powoli skanować ustalony wcześniej teren. Mistrz szamanizmu zszedł w głębszą warstwę swojej świadomości, aby nie przegapić nawet najsłabszego z sygnałów zwrotnych.

Rytuał magicznego skanu wymagał czasu i niezwykłej dokładności, jeżeli chciano uzyskać dobre rezultaty. Dwójka magów, niestety, nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Kirae wyrażała się jasno. Przerwanie zaklęcia kontroli Xerwiter mogło spowolnić najwyższą kapłankę jedynie o kilka godzin. Gdyby mieli niesamowite szczęście, ponowny atak byłej zwierzchniczki srebrnowłosej dziewczyny nastąpiłby w ciągu pół doby. Jeżeli nie wynieśliby się z miasta do tego momentu, Ruelmin znalazłoby się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie mogli jednak wyruszyć od razu, gdyż lokalizacja trzeciej części manuskryptu wciąż nie została ustalona. Przy przyśpieszonej wersji rytuału magicznego skanu było możliwe dodatkowe zawężenie obszaru, chociaż nie wyznaczenie dokładnego miejsca przebywania zagubionego skarbu. W danej sytuacji takie działanie musiało im wystarczyć.

Zelgadis pomimo skupienia na zaklęciu, nie mógł powstrzymać strumienia niespokojnych myśli. Miał pewne podejrzenia, co do prawdziwej postaci zadania, które przed nimi postawiono. Co więcej, Lina obiecała, że jak tylko dotrą w spokojniejsze miejsce, odpowie na wszystkie postawione jej pytania. Wtedy wszystko powinno stać się jasne, niekoniecznie łatwiejsze, ale z pewnością dopiero wówczas będzie mógł się naprawdę ustosunkować do tej całej przepowiedni.

Pierwsze delikatne drgnięcie wybudziło go z chwilowej zadumy. Sygnał niewątpliwie dochodził z miejsca oddalonego o przynajmniej 10 kilometrów. Zaraz potem wyczuł drugi nakładający się impuls. Spojrzał na mapę i po chwili uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Lina, już wystarczy. Mamy wszystko, czego nam potrzeba. – powiedział, wybudzając ją z magicznego transu.

- Jesteś pewny? – spytała z łagodnym powątpiewaniem w głosie. Rytuał trwał póki co o wiele krócej niż zakładali.

- Pierwszy sygnał dobiega mniej więcej stąd. – Wskazał na mapie pierwsze większe miasto w południowym obszarze. – Drugi sygnał wyczułem w okolicach Exarmen. – Przeniósł palec na lewą część medium.

- Zel, nawet jeśli założymy, że miejsce przebywania trzeciej części manuskryptu znajduje się gdzieś pomiędzy tymi miastami, to wciąż jest to ogromny obszar, którego nie pokonamy w krótkim czasie. – wtrąciła czarodziejka.

- Jestem na 90 procent pewny, że to miejsce znajduje się w tym pasie. – Musnął palcem niewielki górzysty obszar znajdujący się bliżej Exarmen niż pierwszego miasta.

- Skąd to wiesz? - Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Powiedzmy, że mniej więcej znam ten teren. – odpowiedział krótko.

Lina wciąż mierzyła go badawczym wzrokiem. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, po czym mężczyzna widząc, że w tym temacie musi dostarczyć mistrzyni czarnej magii bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienie, dodał niechętnie:

- Rezo miał tam jedno ze swoich laboratoriów. Jeżeli gdzieś w tej okolicy znajdują się jakieś magiczne budowle, to na pewno wyczuł jej aurę, nawet jeśli nie mógł się tam dostać. – Wyjaśnił krótko. Czerwony Kapłan nigdy nie przegapił okazji, aby założyć nowe lokum do prowadzenia badań, jak tylko znalazł się w pobliżu obszarów, które mógł podejrzewać o jakąkolwiek właściwość magiczną

Czarodziejka pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

- Faktycznie, możliwe, że masz rację. – Dziewczyna automatycznie rozluźniła się. – No, to rewelacyjna robota, Zel! – przyznała z uśmiechem, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Jak tylko Kirae będzie gotowa do drogi, wyruszamy natychmiast. Mam nadzieję, że Amelia i Gourry skończyli już z gromadzeniem zapasów.

- Może i skończyli, ale możliwe, że Gourry w oczekiwaniu zaczął je z powrotem opróżniać. – Zauważył rzeczowo mag.

- Niech tylko spróbuje… – Oczy Liny zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. – Sprawdź w jakim stanie jest Kirae, a ja sprawdzę poziom naszych zapasów. – Rzuciła szybko i wybiegła z biblioteki, zostawiając chimerę.

Zelgadis westchnął, po czym lekko uśmiechnął się do siebie. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

* * *

Sylphiel obserwowała swobodnie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową młodej srebrnowłosej dziewczyny. Miała bardzo mieszane uczucia. Nie chodziło o to, że miała wątpliwości co do wiarygodności dziewczyny. Od początku nie do końca obdarzała ją zaufaniem, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach stało się jasne, że była wysłanniczka świątyni przestała być narzędziem mrocznej kapłanki i co więcej, jeżeli ta cała historia z przepowiednią była prawdą, ich nowa towarzyszka również miała odegrać znaczącą rolę w nadchodzących wydarzeniach. To, co ją niepokoiło, było faktem zupełnie innej wagi. Kirae stała się naczyniem dla magii chaosu, obiektem inwazyjnej magicznej manipulacji. A użytkowniczka białej magii po dokładnym zbadaniu młodej kobiety, mogła z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że normalny człowiek nie przeżyłby czegoś takiego. Taki czynnik działał na ludzkie ciało w sposób destrukcyjny. Szarooka natomiast dochodziła do siebie w zastraszającym tempie. Na usta cisnęło jej się pytanie: kim jest ta dziewczyna?

Jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane, gdy drzwi do niewielkiej sypialni otworzyły się subtelnie.

- W jakim stanie jest Kirae? – spytał Zelgadis, jak zawsze przechodząc do konkretów. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zbliżył się do nieprzytomnej.

- W zdumiewająco dobrym. – przyznała Sylphiel siedząca tuż przy łóżku. – Jak tylko się obudzi, nie powinna mieć problemów z podróżą. A wy już skończyliście, panie Zelgadisie?

- Mniej więcej tak. Znacznie zawężyliśmy obszar poszukiwań. Wciąż jest jednak problem, że jest to spory kawałek stąd. Na samym początku musimy się trzymać traktu głównych miast, gdzie bardzo łatwo będzie mogła znaleźć na Xerwiter. – odpowiedziała chimera.

- Ja… mogę… się tym zająć. – Rozległ się nieco słaby, niski głos kobiecy.

Uzdrowicielka i mistrz szamanizmu od razu spojrzeli na srebrnowłosą.

- Panno Kirae, jak się czujesz? – spytała natychmiast Sylphiel.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, podnosząc się do pozycji półleżącej.

- Bywało lepiej, ale nie jest źle.

- Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc, że możesz się tym zająć? – Zelgadis zlustrował ją badawczym, szafirowym spojrzeniem.

- Mogę was teleportować. – odparła dziewczyna, również patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Przez cały czas wyczuwała jego nieufność. Bolało ją, z jakim powątpiewaniem wypowiadał się o przepowiedni jej matki. I chciała wreszcie zrobić coś, dzięki czemu mogłaby zasłużyć chociaż na odrobinę szacunku tego chłodnego człowieka.

- Możesz się teleportować w dowolne miejsce? – spytał mag. Mogło się wydawać, że jej informacja nie zrobiła na nim zbyt wielkiego wrażenia.

- Nie. Muszę poruszać się traktem znajomych aur. Ale wykonaliście rytuał magicznego skanu, prawda? Jeżeli dotknę medium, którym się posługiwaliście, powinnam być w stanie teleportować nas wszystkich mniej więcej w dane miejsce. Co więcej, pani Xerwiter wie o moich zdolnościach, przez co trasa naszej wędrówki nie jest dla niej tak przewidywalna, jak ci się wydaje.

- Z jakiego rodzaju teleportacji korzystasz? – dopytywał niby od niechcenia mężczyzna.

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się leniwy uśmiech.

- Ponownie wątpisz w moje umiejętności, panie Zelgadisie?

- Wręcz przeciwnie. – odparł, odpowiadając pół uśmieszkiem.

Kirae spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji. Była przekonana, że w tym miejscu nastąpi jawne szydzenie z jej, jego zdaniem domniemanych, umiejętności. Czy on się z niej nabijał?

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wtrąciła się Sylphiel.

- Panie Zelgadisie, a gdzie jest panna Lina?

- Kontroluje poziom zapasów. – odparł.

Jak na zawołanie, w tym momencie rozległ się niewielki wybuch.

Zelgadis westchnął.

- I najwidoczniej nie jest usatysfakcjonowana działalnością Gourry'ego. – dodał cicho, po czym zwrócił się do obu młodych kobiet. – Bądźcie gotowe w ciągu pół godziny. Spotykamy się na dole.

Jak tylko mistrz szamanizmu opuścił pokój srebrnowłosej, Kirae odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Aż tak cię stresuje pan Zelgadis? – zagadnęła Sylphiel, której uwadze nie uciekł ten szczegół.

- Nnnie… To nie o to chodzi… – odparła zdecydowanie za szybko zmieszana szarooka. Widząc jednak rozbawione spojrzenie uzdrowicielki, dziewczyna się rozluźniła. – No trochę… Rozumiem, że od początku mi nie ufaliście. Ale jednak ty, panno Sylphiel, nie okazywałaś mi tego tak dosadnie. Mam wrażenie, jakbym była przez cały czas lustrowana. Każde moje słowo poddaje w wątpliwość… Nie jest to zbyt przyjemne.

- Nie martw się, pan Zelgadis był taki od kiedy go poznałam. Zdobycie jego zaufania nie jest łatwym zadaniem, ale oswoisz się z tym. Zresztą, jak sama powiedziałaś, mieliśmy powody, aby ci nie ufać. Sama panna Lina wciąż nie powiedziała nam wszystkiego, więc póki co każdy z nas bardzo ostrożnie dobiera rzeczy lub osoby, którym może zaufać. – powiedziała łagodnie Sylphiel.

- Nie powiedziała wam wszystkiego? Co masz na myśli? – Zdziwiła się Kirae.

- Panna Lina nie należy do osób, które ślepo będą podążać za scenariuszem przepowiedni, dlatego jestem pewna, że za całą tą sytuacją kryje się coś głębszego. Zresztą ty również nie powiedziałaś nam wszystkiego. Nie znamy całej przepowiedni oraz celu twojej zwierzchniczki.

- Mojej byłej zwierzchniczki. – wtrąciła była wysłanniczka świątyni. – Czyli Lina wie coś więcej?

- Z pewnością.

- Myślisz, że może znać prawdziwe zamiary pani Xerwiter? – W szarych oczach pojawił się mroczny błysk.

- A ty tego nie wiesz? – Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- To, co mówiła mi ta kobieta, i to, co jest prawdą, to dwie różne rzeczy. – odparła gorzko dziewczyna.

- Rozumiem. Myślę, że jak tylko znajdziemy się w bezpiecznym miejscu, możemy poprosić pannę Linę o wyjaśnienie kilku spraw. – Ciemnowłosa kobieta posłała jej stanowcze spojrzenie.

Kirae uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Na początku myślała, że ciemnowłosa uzdrowicielka jest niezwykle łagodną kapłanką o miłym usposobieniu. Nie przypuszczała jednak, że za maską subtelności i wdzięku kryje się kobieta o wbrew pozorom silnym charakterze.

Po chwili srebrnowłosa podniosła się z łóżka. W ciągu paru minut będzie musiała z siebie wydobyć magię, której Xerwiter zakazała jej pokazywać. Mroczna kapłanka nie była jednak już jej zwierzchniczką. Jedyne, czym musiała się kierować, było jej własne _unmei._

* * *

To uczucie nie przypominało żadnej rzeczy, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyli w życiu. Nie było żadnych błysków, żadnych świateł, emanacji mocy. Na ułamek sekundy ujrzeli ciemność i już po chwili znajdywali się u podnóża ogromnego pasa górskiego. Jakby zasnęli na moment, tylko po to, aby obudzić się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

- Zel, to tutaj? – spytała Lina, przerywając milczenie.

- Dokładnie tutaj. – potwierdziła chimera.

- Świetna robota Kirae! – Rudowłosa pochwaliła szarooką dziewczynę, która w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się krzywo, założywszy ręce na piersiach.

- No, przynajmniej nikt mi nie zarzuci, że nie potrafię teleportować ludzi. – odparła ponuro.

Rudowłosa czarodziejka roześmiała się i lekko trąciła łokciem chimerę w bok.

- Chyba ktoś zalazł Kirae za skórę.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie potrafi teleportować. – odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem Zelgadis.

- No jasne, czepiasz się jej tylko na każdym kroku. Jesteś naprawdę wredny, wiesz?

- I mówi to ktoś, kto wysadził pół ulicy tylko dlatego, że Gourry poczęstował się kawałkiem mięsa.

- To co innego! To były nasze zapasy! A ten idiota nie mógł wytrzymać nawet chwili bez podjadania.

- Panno Lino, potem sama zjadłaś drugi kawałek tego samego mięsa. – wtrąciła Amelia.

- Skoro już część zapasów od pani Gabriev została rozpakowana przez tego kretyna, to trzeba było to dokończyć, co wspaniałomyślnie uczyniłam. – oznajmiła niezwykle zadowolona z siebie Lina

- Hipokrytka. – podsumowała chimera.

Oczy mistrzyni czarnej magii zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Co powiedziałeś? – spytała niebezpiecznym tonem. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, rozległ się zaniepokojony głos Gourry'ego.

- Ej, Kirae, co z Tobą? Kirae?

Blondyn podtrzymywał byłą wysłanniczkę świątyni, która wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała stracić przytomność.

- Wszystko w porządku… Po prostu dawno nie teleportowałam takiej ilości osób. – powiedziała uspokajająco nieco słabym głosem.

Amelia i Sylphiel natychmiast znalazły się przy srebrnowłosej dziewczynie.

- Panno Lino, nie możemy dzisiaj wyruszyć po ostatnią część manuskryptu. – oznajmiła stanowczo uzdrowicielka z Sairaag.

- Masz rację. – przyznała przywódczyni grupy. – Zel, mówiłeś, że znasz tę okolicę, kojarzysz jakieś miejsce, gdzie można się schronić? – Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna w ogóle nie usłyszał jej pytania. Jego wzrok był nieco mętny, jakby odbiegł myślami daleko stąd. Czarodziejka domyślała się, co było tego przyczyną. Tylko jedna osoba, chociaż już nieżyjąca, miała na taki wpływ na bezlitosnego szermierza. Czerwony Kapłan Rezo.

- Tak. Znajduje się dokładnie przed nami. – Nagle padła jego odpowiedź.

- Co? – spytała wybita z zadumy Lina.

Zelgadis zrobił parę kroków naprzód. Zatrzymał się tuż przed wysokim i stromym zboczem góry porośniętym gęstym, zielonym bluszczem. Położył dłoń na chłodnej, skalnej powierzchni. Moment później ze zwartej struktury kamienia wyłoniły się drewniane wrota. Cała gromadka obserwowała w osłupieniu, jak chimera naciska przepięknie rzeźbioną klamkę i otwiera tajemnicze drzwi na oścież.

- Zapraszam do środka. – powiedział i wszedł do wnętrza góry.

Zaraz za nim podążyła Lina. Zaciekawionym oczom dziewczyny ukazał się surowy, okrągły przedpokój widoczny w świetle świec przymocowanych do zwisającego z sufitu żyrandola. Z przedsionka do wnętrza budowli prowadziły trzy wąskie korytarze.

- Niesamowite. – Westchnęła z zachwytem Lina. – Wykonać w środku góry potężną magiczną twierdzę.

- I pomyśleć, że to wszystko dla odzyskania wzroku. – wtrącił sucho Zelgadis.

- Zel, niewątpliwie masz prawo go nienawidzić, ale on nie robił w życiu tylko złych rzeczy. – powiedziała delikatnie czarodziejka.

Mag spojrzał jej w oczy, chcąc rzucić kolejną zgryźliwą uwagę, jednak sposób, w jaki Lina wypowiedziała te słowa nie rozdrażnił go. Zwykle był wyczulony na uwagi o Rezo i zazwyczaj reagował agresywnie, jak tylko ktokolwiek ośmielił się powiedzieć cokolwiek dobrego o Czerwonym Kapłanie w jego obecności. Teraz jednak było inaczej. W tej rudowłosej dziewczynie tkwiło coś, co go paradoksalnie uspakajało.

- Łał, panie Zelgadisie, co to za miejsce? – spytała zachwycona Amelia.

- Zel, to naprawdę niezła chata. Przyjeżdżasz tu na wakacje? – dodał Gourry, rozglądając się z ciekawością po pomieszczeniu, podtrzymując jednocześnie Kirae.

- Nie wydaje mi się, aby tak było, panie Gourry. – odpowiedziała mu zamiast chimery uśmiechająca się pobłażliwie Sylphiel. – Panie Zelgadisie, czy jest tutaj jakieś większe pomieszczenie, gdzie wszyscy moglibyśmy usiąść? – Zwróciła się do maga, odwracając uwagę Amelii od jej pierwszego pytania.

- Na końcu środkowego korytarza.

- Dziękuję, panie Zelgadisie. Panie Gourry, możesz tam zanieść pannę Kirae?

- Jasne, Sylphiel. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Gourry i posłusznie ruszył we wskazanym mu kierunku.

- Dołączycie do nas, prawda? – Pytanie było skierowane do pozostałej trójki. – Mamy chyba kilka spraw do omówienia, czyż nie? – Spojrzała znacząco na Linę.

- Z pewnością. – dodał Zelgadis, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, również lustrując czerwonooką.

Oczy Liny powędrowały od uzdrowicielki do chimery.

- Chyba na to wychodzi. – odparła zrezygnowana.

- Ale o co chodzi? – wtrąciła Amelia.

- Lina wreszcie podzieli się z nami wiedzą, o co naprawdę chodzi w naszej „misji". – odpowiedział jej Zelgadis.

* * *

Środkowy korytarz prowadził do kolejnego okrągłego pokoju, z tymże to pomieszczenie było o wiele większe od przedsionka. Na samym środku stał wielki, również okrągły, stół. Wnętrze ponownie było urządzone niezwykle skromnie. Raz jeszcze na oświetlenie składały się świece przymocowane do strojnego żyrandola, chociaż najprawdopodobniej były one zasilane magią chroniącą to miejsce. Z boku odchodził kolejny przedpokój prowadzący, jak się później okazało, do prowizorycznej kuchni. Gdzieniegdzie leżały porozrzucane krzesła, które szybko zostały zajęte przez nowo przybyłych.

Jako pierwsza zajęła głos Sylphiel.

- Panno Lino, możesz nam powiedzieć, o co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodzi? Domyślam się, że wcześniej miałaś powody, aby nam nic nie mówić, ale teraz nie są one już chyba aktualne.

- Zgadza się. – przyznała czarodziejka. - Zanim jednak zacznę wszystko wyjaśniać, chciałabym zadać kilka pytań Kirae. Myślę, że w ten sposób będziecie mieli większą jasność.

- W porządku. – zgodziła się srebrnowłosa, która wreszcie zaczęła odzyskiwać siły.

- Co było celem waszej świątyni? A przynajmniej, jak przedstawiała to Xerwiter?

- W zasadzie to, co powiedziała wam. Chciała przy pomocy pełnego manuskryptu sprowadzić LoN do tego wymiaru. Pani Mrocznych Koszmarów miałaby przywrócić porządek i sprawiedliwość w tym wymiarze. Na początku myślałam, że naprawdę byłaby to prawdziwa sprawiedliwość, jednak teraz myślę, że chodziło jej o zabicie Mazoku i Ryozoku, czyli o zwyczajną rzeźnię.

- Ale przecież nie byłaby w stanie zapanować nad tą mocą. Zniszczyłaby przy tym również i siebie. – wtrąciła Sylpiel.

- Moc manuskryptu opiera się na mocy starożytnego przymierza. Pani Xerwiter za jego pomocą mogłaby dowolnie sterować magią chaosu.

- Nie mogłaby. – Wpadła jej w zdanie Lina. – LoN nie da sobą nikomu sterować. Starożytne przymierze również ma w dupie.

- Starożytne przymierze? – powtórzyła Amelia.

- A ta przepowiednia jest prawdziwa? – dodała Sylphiel.

- Po kolei. – Lina podniosła obie ręce, aby uspokoić gestem coraz bardziej ożywiającą się dyskusję. – Przepowiednia matki Kirae jest jak najbardziej prawdziwa. – powiedziała, widząc, że srebrnowłosa zaczęła robić oburzoną minę. – Kirae, opowiedz nam, co dokładnie zawiera przepowiednia twojej matki.

Szare oczy na chwilę się zamgliły i wbiły w jeden punkt.

- Mówiła ona o upadku Bestii z innego wymiaru. O kontynuacji kataklizmu. O sposobie zahamowania kataklizmu, przez osoby, które powstrzymały upadłą Bestię, o świętej mocy starożytnej magii zaklętej w Sairaag i posłańca. O tym, że to moje _unmei_. Że wszystko zacznie się wraz z przybyciem broni z innego wymiaru. – Zaczęła mówić nieco chaotycznie.

- Właśnie, w jaki sposób znalazłyście się w posiadaniu Miecza Światła? – spytał Zelgadis.

- Przyzwałam go. – odparła Kirae.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Pewnego dnia przed rocznicą waszej walki z Darkstarem, pojawił się przede mną.

- Tak po prostu? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak. Dokładnie jak w przepowiedni mojej matki. – Twardo odparła była wysłanniczka świątyni.

Lina westchnęła i podparła głowę na swojej ręce.

- No dobra. Tyle póki co wystarczy. – Przerwała narastający konflikt. – Teraz, tak, jak chcieliście, zacznie się moja część opowieści. Kazałam wam się stawić w ruinach Lecikeds bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Wasza niewiedza była kluczem dla naszej pierwszej misji. W ten sposób Xerwiter nie była w stanie początkowo wyczuć moich prawdziwych intencji. Jedna osoba może się przed nią zamaskować, jednak gdyby kilka osób było wtajemniczonych w ten spisek, mroczna kapłanka szybko by to wykryła.

- Więc twoim pierwszym celem było zdobycie pierwszej części manuskryptu. – wtrącił Zelgadis.

Lina uśmiechnęła się.

- Zgadza się. Aby Xerwiter powierzyła mi ten artefakt, musiałam was grzecznie zebrać, tak, aby myślała, że będę ślepo podążać za jej scenariuszem. Jak wspominałam wcześniej, pierwsza część jest kluczem. Od niej wszystko się zaczyna. Pełny manuskrypt jest jednocześnie zapisem sposobu ocalenia oraz potężnym magiczny artefaktem. Można go wykorzystać do wspomnianego przez Xerwiter Renesis albo obrać inną, może trochę trudniejszą, ale mniej ryzykowną drogę. Sprowadzenie LoN na nic by się nie zdało. Być może zniszczyłaby oba wymiary… Nie wiem dokładnie, co by się wtedy wydarzyło, ale na pewno nie poszłoby po myśli Xerwiter, jeżeli liczyła na starożytne przymierze.

- Czym jest starożytne przymierze? – spytała raz jeszcze Amelia.

Lina wstała i zaczęła się powoli przechadzać po okrągłym pokoju.

- Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze w czasie trwania walki Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda, istniała pewna rasa. Nie były to ani Smoki ani Mazoku ani tym bardziej ludzie lub Elfy. Ta rasa rozwijała się znacznie szybciej niż pozostałe rasy. Szybko odnaleźli swojego stwórcę i zawarli z LoN przymierze. Właśnie wtedy stali się jej rasą. Mieli górować nad innymi a w zamian mieli dbać, aby wola Pani Nocnych Koszmarów była wykonywana na tym świecie. Mieli się stać posłańcami Jej woli. Działo się tak przez wiele, wiele lat. Jednak, gdy przyszedł czas by polegli tytani stworzyli swoich podwładnych by rozstrzygnąć swój spór, szybko okazało się, że zarówno Smoki jak i Mazoku nie życzą sobie, aby jakakolwiek siła ingerowała w ich spór. Wtedy po raz pierwszy w historii świata Smoki I Mazoku połączyły siły, aby dokonać całkowitej anihilacji wywyższonej przez LoN rasy. Można by pomyśleć, że Pani Nocnych Koszmarów powinna interweniować w momencie, gdy posłańcy jej woli zostali wyeliminowani. Jednak to niektórzy przedstawiciele tej pierwszej rasy złamali przymierze, odmawiając wypełniania woli LoN, chcąc się jedynie cieszyć dominacją nad innymi. Złamanie przymierza doprowadziło ich do utraty znacznej części mocy, co doprowadziło do tego, że stali się dla połączonych mocy Smoków i Mazoku łatwą zdobyczą… Później obie rasy zrobiły wszystko, aby wymazać z pamięci świata jakiekolwiek fakty o istnieniu tego pierwszego ludu. Jednak tutaj pojawił się kolejny problem. Okazało się, że geny pierwszej rasy wciąż istniały w postaci mieszańców. O tak… wielkim zaskoczeniem dla Lordów Mazoku okazało się, że niektórzy przedstawiciele pierwszej rasy weszli w związki z ludźmi i z Elfami. Ich potomkowie mieli tylko część ich mocy, jednak można było ich zniszczyć. Okazało się, że starożytne przymierze wciąż obowiązuje, co prawda w znacznie okrojonej formie, ale obowiązuje. Mieszańcy nie pozwolili, aby zginęła pamięć o ich przodkach, nadając im imię Dekirsun. Potomków Dekirsun było jednak bardzo mało, nie byli w stanie się bronić, więc swoje istnienie utrzymywali w wielkiej tajemnicy. Jednak wciąż obowiązywało ich bycie posłańcami woli LoN. To oni pozostawili mechanizm na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś miało dojść do destrukcji wymiaru nie wynikającej z walki Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda. Miała być to próba dla tych, co przeżyli. Podobno, gdyby ci, co przeżyli, nie przeszli tej próby pomyślnie, rasa Dekirsun powróciłaby do dawnej chwały, budując swoje życie na gruzach dotychczasowej cywilizacji.

Jak tylko Lina zakończyła przemowę, w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, pomijając smaczne chrapanie Gourry'ego, które zostało przez zgromadzonych zignorowane.

- Panno Lino, to jakaś bajka? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Amelia, przerywając milczenie.

- Nie jest to może w 100 procentach prawda, ale są to fakty zebrane na podstawie dostępnych źródeł. Ruiny Lecikeds, ruiny Razy Plotnes… Widzieliście je na własne oczy. Może jakiś szczegół różni się od prawdy, ale potomkowie Dekirsun, czyli starożytni, istnieli i pozostawili mechanizm, który może pozwolić na odbudowanie granicy wymiarów. Nie mam pojęcia, czy fragment mówiący o powrocie Dekirsun jest prawdą, ale możliwe, że na nim Xerwiter oparła swój cudowny plan.

- Czyli Xerwiter nie jest całkowitą oszustką. – Zauważył Zelgadis.

- Stworzyła swoją świątynię pod ruinami, gdzie została kiedyś przelana krew starożytnych. Samo to miejsce daje jej dostęp do ogromnej mocy. Niewątpliwie musiała odkryć miejsce przebywania pierwszej części manuskryptu, ale nie potrafiła rozwikłać zagadki drugiego artefaktu, przez co musiała zaryzykować i nas zatrudnić. Z pewnością jednak nie jest prawdziwą kapłanką LoN. Może umieć się do pewnego stopnia posługiwać magią chaosu, choć i tak wzmacnia się mocą ruin Lecikeds, ale jak Xelloss zauważył, ta świątynia od lat nie pełni swojej funkcji. Co jednocześnie nie zmienia faktu, że nie musimy na nią uważać. Chyba, że w jakimś punkcie się mylę. – powiedziała, patrząc na zszokowaną Kirae.

- Ja… muszę to wszystko jakoś… przetrawić. – Dziewczyna była ewidentnie blada.

- Ale wciąż, jaki ma z tym wszystkim związek z Sairaag? – spytała Sylphiel.

- Sairaag również zostało założone na starożytnych ruinach. Uczestnictwo ostatniej spadkobierczyni dziedzictwa tego miasta w misji ratowania świata nie brzmi tak absurdalnie. – wtrącił Zelgadis.

- Trochę trudno w to wszystko uwierzyć, ale skoro tak mówisz panno Lino, to musi to być prawda. – oznajmiła Amelia. Widać było, że ma mętlik w głowie przez usłyszane chwilę wcześniej rewelacje.

Lina ciężko westchnęła.

- W ogóle nie chciałam was w to mieszać. To naprawdę śmierdząca sprawa i dlatego moje pytanie z początku naszej wyprawy wciąż jest aktualne. Czy chcecie się z tego wycofać? – Zmierzyła swoich towarzyszy poważnym spojrzeniem.

- Panno Lino, zaczynasz przynudzać. – odparła lekceważąco Amelia. – Już się wypowiedzieliśmy w tym temacie i nie ma mowy, abyśmy zmienili zdanie. – Wbiła w przywódczynię uparty wzrok.

Czarodziejka po chwili roześmiała się.

- Chyba mam na ciebie zbyt duży wpływ.

- A ja na ciebie, panno Lino. Zaczęłaś walczyć o dobro tego świata, jak prawdziwy bohater! Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, panno Lino! – W oczach księżniczki pojawiły się łzy wzruszenia.

- Niech ją ktoś walnie. – warknęła czarodziejka. Księżniczka siedziała na swoje szczęście w znacznej odległości od mistrzyni czarnej magii.

- Panno Lino, a czy to prawda, że połączone siły podwładnych Vorfeeda i Darkstara nas zaatakują? – wtrąciła Sylphiel.

Czarodziejka z powrotem opadła na swoje krzesło i oparła brodę na złączonych dłoniach.

- Niestety tak. Pomiędzy naszymi wymiarami zaczynają powstawać dziury, przez które najeźdźcy mogą się przedostać. Udało mi się jednak osiągnąć porozumienie z Xellosem, że siły Mazoku skupią się na odparowywaniu wrogich ataków. My zaś w tym czasie mamy się skupić na manuskrypcie.

- A co ze Smokami? – dodała Amelia z nadzieją. – Połączą siły z Mazoku?

- Obawiam się, że nie. – odparła rudowłosa. – Xelloss od razu odrzucił taką możliwość. Nie jest to atak Bestii, tylko ich podwładnych, więc bardziej bym stawiała na to, że będzie to kolejna okazja do przepychanek pomiędzy Smokami a Mazoku. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zarówno Filia, jak i Xelloss zobowiązali się nam pomóc.

Ponownie nastała cisza przerywana kolejnymi chrapnięciami Gourry'ego.

- No dobrze, moi drodzy, chyba już dość tych rewelacji na dzisiaj. Czas iść do łóżek, bo jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień. – Podniosła się z krzesła, a za jej przykładem poszła cała reszta. – Zel, są tu może jakieś pokoje?

Chimera kiwnęła głową.

- Z przedsionka trzeba ruszyć prawym korytarzem. Jest tam chyba ze dwadzieścia różnych pokoi, więc chyba każdy z was znajdzie coś dla siebie.

- Łoł, to naprawdę będziemy mieli wygodnie. – odezwał się nagle przebudzony Gourry. – Byłem już przygotowany na noc pod gołym niebem.

- O, zobaczcie kto się obudził? – spytała przymilnie Lina. – Dobrze ci się spało? – dodała nieco za słodko.

- O bardzo dobrze, miło, że pytasz. – odparł z uśmiechem blondyn.

- I przespałeś całe moje tłumaczenie. – Czarodziejka również się uśmiechnęła.

- Właśnie. – przytaknął szermierz z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem.

- I na następny dzień będziesz mnie pytał dokładnie o to, co dzisiaj tłumaczyłam?

- Właśnie.

Tego mistrzyni czarnej magii już nie wytrzymała i walnęła Gourry'ego w głowę.

- PO TO TŁUMACZĘ, ABY MNIE SŁUCHANO! NIE BĘDĘ CI TŁUMACZYĆ TEGO PONOWNIE!

- No dobrze, nie to nie. – odparł nieco skrzywiony Gourry masując obolałą czaszkę. – Zresztą i tak wiem wszystko, co powinienem wiedzieć.

- Czyli? – spytała wciąż poirytowana czerwonooka.

- Odzyskałem mój miecz, którego miałem już nie odzyskać. Oznacza to, że ten różowy Serdel spotkał kogoś znacznie potężniejszego od siebie, skoro pozwolił Kirae na przyzwanie mojego miecza. Z tym przeciwnikiem będzie trzeba się zmierzyć. – odpowiedział krótko.

Lina już chciała mu zaserwować kolejną porcję wykładu, jednak słysząc słowa blondyna, opanowała się i tylko ziewnęła.

- To był Sirius. Ale faktycznie, jak na ciebie, jest to idealna wersja wydarzeń. Dobra, to ja idę wybierać pokój. Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy! – krzyknęła i rzuciła się w stronę przedsionka. Zaraz za nią poleciała Amelia i Gourry z okrzykami: „Lina, oszukujesz!"

Pozostała trójka popatrzyła się tylko po sobie, po czym każdy z nich ciężko westchnął.

- I pomyśleć, że to ona tu dowodzi. – skomentował lekko zdegustowany Zelgadis.

- Ale to właśnie jej ufa pan najbardziej. – wtrąciła Kirae tak cicho, że tylko chimera ją usłyszała.

- Panno Kirae, dojdziesz sama do wolnego pokoju? – spytała Sylphiel.

- Tak. Nie mogłabym, co prawda, teleportować was ponownie, ale już jest dobrze. – Srebrnowłosa uśmiechnęła się i podniosła się z krzesła.

- To dobranoc, panie Zelgadisie. – powiedziały obie młode kobiety i wyszły, zostawiając mężczyznę samego w okrągłym salonie. Mag odczekał chwilę, a gdy dzięki swojemu słuchowi miał już pewność, że cała radosna gromadka ulokowała się w odpowiednim pokoju, ruszył do miejsca wybranego przez mistrzynię czarnej magii. Musiał usłyszeć jeszcze dzisiaj odpowiedź na jedno pytanie.

* * *

Lina w ogóle nie była zaskoczona, gdy usłyszała ciche pukanie. Wiedziała kto czeka za drzwiami i doskonale znała cel tej wizyty. Tylko, że tak nie miała ochoty na tę rozmowę. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie udać, że śpi, ale przecież Zelgadis na pewno słyszał, że się wciąż krząta, więc nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu. No dobra, trzeba było wziąć się w garść i mieć to już za sobą.

- Proszę. – powiedziała bez większego entuzjazmu.

Po chwili do skromnie urządzonego pokoju, na wyposażenie którego składało się tylko pojedyncze łóżko, szafka i para krzeseł, wszedł mistrz szamanizmu. Lina siedziała na łóżku i obserwowała z wielkim zainteresowaniem podłogę. Na pewno nie będzie go do tego tematu zachęcać, chociaż, jak znała Zelgadisa, mogła być pewna, że bez żadnych ogródek skieruje rozmowę na interesujące go tory…

- Jak natrafiłaś na te wszystkie informacje?

O właśnie w taki sposób.

- Zel, nie możemy o tym pogadać jutro? Jest już późno…

- Obiecałaś mi odpowiedź na każde moje pytanie. – Przerwał jej, siadając jednocześnie na stojącym nieopodal krześle. Ten gest niewątpliwie dodatkowo potwierdzał, że mężczyzna nie ruszy się stąd, dopóki jego ciekawość nie zostanie zaspokojona.

- No dobra, już dobra. Prowadziłam kiedyś własne badania i napotkałam to i owo, a gdy dostałam wezwanie od Xerwiter zdecydowałam się bardziej szczegółowo zbadać całe zagadnienie. Ot i tyle. Sprawa skończona, mogę iść spać?

- I mam uwierzyć, że Lina Inverse zainteresowała się czymś, nieprzynoszącym zysku z czystej, altruistycznej potrzeby ratowania świata?

- Sprawa dotyczy magii chaosu. Myślisz, że przeszłabym obok takiego tematu obojętnie?

- Nie, ale jak na ciebie do zdecydowanie za mało, aby tak się zaangażować w zupełnie obcą sprawę. A poza tym bez względu na wszystko nie byłabyś w stanie tyle odkryć w tak krótkim czasie.

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Kiedyś Rezo prowadził pewne badania. – Już od początku nie podobały jej się jego słowa. Nieuchronnie dążył do tego jednego aspektu całej sprawy, o którym nie chciała nikomu mówić. – Wpadły mi wtedy w ręce pewne książki, gdzie jedynie wspominano o Dekirsun, ale nigdy nie podano właściwej nazwy. Były to jedynie skrawki informacji… Dlatego zaczęło mnie zastanawiać, skąd ty o tym wiesz. I skąd wiesz o ataku bestii z innego wymiaru? Chciałaś podejść Xerwiter, więc nie wiesz tego od niej. – Nieświadomie zaczynał mówić coraz szybciej. – Musiałaś coś wiedzieć znacznie wcześniej, przed dostaniem wiadomości od Xerwiter... Dlatego odłączyłaś się od Gourry'ego, prawda? Spotkałaś kogoś, kto wprowadził cię w tą misję. Albo kilka osób… Na przykład organizację o nazwie Rehin.

Zapadła cisza. Lina wciąż nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Skąd on do cholery o tym wiedział?! Jednak po chwili zastanowienia doszła do wniosku, że odpowiedź brzmiała tak samo jak zazwyczaj. Czerwony Kapłan Rezo.

- Skąd wiesz o Rehinie? – spytała pomimo swoich podejrzeń.

- A więc mam rację? – Jego głos zaczynał się robić nieprzyjemny.

- Czemu tak ci zależy na tej wiedzy? – Czarodziejka wreszcie podniosła wzrok i szybko pożałowała swojej decyzji. Utkwione w niej szafirowe tęczówki zdawały się wwiercać w jej duszę. Ukrywanie czegokolwiek stawało się coraz cięższe.

- Odpowiedz mi wreszcie na moje pytanie. – Nie krzyczał, ale pod pozornie spokojnym tonem kryła się agresja.

- Tak. Działam na zlecenia Rehinu. Jesteś zadowolony? – warknęła.

- Dlaczego szanowni panowie, najpotężniejsi ludzcy magowie naszego wymiaru, nie mogli się podjąć tak ważnej misji? Dla nich ta przepowiednia nie jest chyba wiele warta.

- Mieli swoje powody. – odparła twardo Lina.

- Czym dla ciebie jest Rehin? – kontynuował bezlitośnie Zelgadis.

Czarodziejka ciężko westchnęła.

- Rehin to dla mnie wielka tajna organizacja najpotężniejszych ludzkich czarodziejów, której początki sięgają początków istnienia naszej rasy…

- I tyle? A nie wiesz nic o przypadkach śmiertelnych, wielkich akcjach o zasięgu masowym? Ostatnio zacząłem grzebać w przeszłości Rezo i może nie znalazłem jeszcze sposobu na odzyskanie mojej dawnej postaci, ale dokopałem się do paru ciekawych faktów. Na przykład, że należał do tej organizacji, że był kiedyś jedną z czołowych postaci, że tych, którzy zaczęli stanowić zagrożenie dla ich wpływów, chciano się pozbyć przez powierzanie im różnego rodzaju misji, które oczywiście nie były wyimaginowane, ale zakładały ogromne poświęcenia, więc jesteś przekonana o tym, że wiesz wszystko? – Zelgadis zakończył wypowiedź, wciąż świdrując dziewczynę spojrzeniem.

Lina na chwilę odwróciła wzrok i wbija go w podłogę. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wreszcie zrozumiała, o co chodziło Zelgadisowi.

- Mówiąc krótko, martwisz się, czy wielki Rehin nie zaplanował wygodnego pozbycia się mnie, powierzając mi samobójczą misję? – spytała, podnosząc głowę.

- Chcę być pewny, że wzięłaś pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości. – odparł już nieco delikatniej.

- Zel, dziękuję, że się o mnie martwisz. Ale Rehin jest… cieniem własnej potęgi. Poza tym mam osobiste powody, dla których im ufam. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc mu w oczy. Jego spojrzenie pod wpływem jej uśmiechu złagodniało. Przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie w komfortowej ciszy. Dopiero w pewnym momencie Zelgadis wstał szybko, lekko się rumieniąc.

- Dobra, chciałem tylko, abyś to wiedziała. Dobranoc. – rzucił szybko i wyszedł z jej pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Dobranoc, Zel. – powiedziała do pustego pokoju nieco zdezorientowana mistrzyni czarnej magii.

* * *

**Koniec Aktu I  
**

* * *

**Notka odautorska**

Ech, jakoś tak ostatnio te rozdziały zaczęły mi się rozrastać, jak je porównam z tymi pierwszymi… W każdym razie, ten rozdział kończy pierwszą część _Tchnienia Przeznaczenia_. Nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział, chociaż mogę obiecać, że pojawi się na pewno. Jeżeli jest ktoś, kto nie chce czekać na nowy rozdział kolejne pół roku, to niech mnie o tym poinformuje ;)


End file.
